fbi story wih zac and vanessa
by zanessalovetroyella
Summary: ok this story is about zac and vanessa and the rest of high school musical but zac and vanessa work together but zac doesn’t know the high school musical people because it never happen but they know vanessa because they went to school with her
1. Chapter 1

ok this story is about zac and vanessa and the rest of high school musical but zac and vanessa work together but zac doesn't know the high school musical people because it never happen but they know vanessa because they went to school with her

Zac and Vanessa work at the FBI ok hudgens and efron to my office now yes sir now this is your new task ok sir umm it said we are married and we a baby why is that because you two

are going undercover and I think because you bother have a good at work together so you to be working together is there a problem no sir good now here is your wedding rings and

your baby we be out and it is a girl ok their yes sir than Vanessa's phone goes off oh hey corbin hey nessa what ups are you still come tonight yes but I have to bring someone with me

ok bye love ya love ya too bye little sis bye big bro come on Zachary I don't call me that whatever Zachary now come on I have somewhere and you are coming ok whatever why because I said so.

Ok now they are where Vanessa's friends to meet hey guys hey umm nessa yes do you know have a very cute boy following you oh you mean Zachary yes yea I know Zachary eforn come here please I am begging for you not to said that again fine I want you don't let me have no fun that's right sweet heart ok up is up with you two oh umm we work together wait him is your new partner yes wow ok hudgens yes efron we have to go because we got that thing from the boss him want it now ok bye guys bye vanessa and her friend. Ok why did you do that for because you know that I know that we meant to on the case yes but why are you so stiff you need to lean to loosen up bit no I don't want to why not because I did and I lost everything that hold dear I lost my wife and my kid so don't tell me to loosen up ok I am sorry ok just don't bit my head off ok I am sorry I didn't mean to but it still hurts ok we have to go now yes ok so they go to the house they are staying at. Ok now you are married to me and we have a kid I know but this in just work yes work ok now they are at their home it will be there home for two months ok fine then we have to lean to get along fine with me then vanessa walk of and slammed the door and where I am meant to sleep on the couch WHAT YOU HEAR YOU YES I DID BUT WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU THAT IS WHY FINE. Now it is the next day and vanessa wake up than walk out to get something to eat I am going to kill you he said in his sleep yea right I will just kill your son right in front of you eye than have sex with your wife so he kill her no no no no why what did I do to you please tell me because I have no fucking clue who you are. I didn't do anything no but the people you work for did that was so much fun than kill her now I found out that the only way to kill you is to kill the people you hold lose to so when you get a new girlfriend your wife I be back no no no no no no why are you so cure do you like me to suffer yes I love to see that why can't you just leave me in peace. No I will take everything you hold dear and that include your partner no you can't hurt her please just leave vanessa alone ok you have cause so much pain to me please just leave vanessa alone leave the one thing that lights up my life but I can't because I know and you know that you love her WHAT are you talking about you think I love Vanessa are you crazy your something no because right deep down you know I am right because you have fallen for her because the way

you talk about her and the way you want to protect her from me ok troy you are crazy because the only thing I have with Vanessa is work now we have finish I am going to wake up ok because I have to stop talking to you because you kill my son and had sex with my wife then kill her so bye. Than zac wake up to see Vanessa sitting there umm what are you doing oh umm well I came down here to get something to eat than you were talking in your sleep oh umm who is troy and why did you said he was crazy and why would you said that you love me wait what fist of all why are you listing to me and why nightmares and what do you mean I said I love you umm because no I said troy you are crazy if love Vanessa that is what you said now that you are trying to find out about my past good luck with that. I am going to get something to eat than he walk out Zachary WHAT wow I am sorry ok geese than she walk past him and went to her room and slammed the door ok who are you and what do you want well I am troy oh so you are the guy that killed Zachary family well yea and now you are going to take me away and you think that zac is going to be my big hero and come and get me well yea well sorry to Brest your bubble but zac does not like me to I know because you kinder look like his wife because she had the same hair and eyes wait how do you know that because I have a picture of her oh my god no no no no no please not Gabriella why not because that was my twins sister wait what your sister yes we look the same that you kill her I am going to kill you wait if she was your sister why did she have a diffident last name because she was married and because she live with dad and I lived with mum ok and zac hear all of this so he walk up Vanessa what every your name is come here piss off Zachary ok I don't want to talk to you now piss off Zachary Alexander wait how do you know one of my middle name umm got to go bye wait are you telling me that you are gabby and Vanessa was kill no now bye than how did you know that was one of my middle name Ella told me. Ok now move wow you to are so much alike your sister piss off me and my sister are nothing and I repeat I nothing alike ok me and my sister haven't see each other in 2 years ok and now I can't so piss off and don't say I am the same is my sister well your timber is the same that is it when she grabs him and flip him on his back now then she sat on he and said me and my sister hated each other ok me and my sister we don't have the same timber because I you just a basted that thing because you lost everything you hold delay doesn't mean I did lose my family to ok now bye she got up than she went to her room. Wait what I want to know something what than she turn around and meet zac's lips ok I am going to now why because I have to go talk to my mum and sister wait what oh no I was not meant to said that what do you mean umm I have to go Vanessa Gabriella WHAT now how did you found that out well her name is Gabriella Vanessa than Vanessa ran off Vanessa nessa nessy van don't you der call me that ok why not because the only one is allowed to call me that are my family ok whatever. Do you think I like my life well I don't because I want my mum and sister and dad and my other sister back but you don't care ok now bye wait what sister oh my sister Anne so you had two sister yes I had Gabriella and Anne and Gabriella had a little boy named Alexander David efron wait how do you know my son name umm ok I am going to gone because this is so scary umm Vanessa what van zac I said not to call me that I didn't he did oh my god Alexander aunty Vanessa than he ran to her and gave her a big hug umm Vanessa than Zac stop in his tracks when he saw Alexander umm I am just going to go bye so where is granddad oh his is with grandma oh so how is grandma she is good ok umm hey dad hey honey ok Vanessa yes Zachary I am going out ok and when I come back you tell me what is going on ok find ok Alex are you hungry yes wear is your manners umm they went to the door with mum Alexander David Efron you do not say that ok yes aunty ok then Vanessa Anne hudgens yes Zachary Alexander efron ok now tell me why this boy looks like my dead son umm Zac what that is your son WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON WAS KILLED ALONG WITH MY WIFE. Sweetly I will be back just there and don't move yes aunty van ok than Vanessa walk out with Zachary Vanessa don't you der tell me that is my son and you keep him from me for 5 years Zac we had to ok were going to relocate you guys and then tell you were your family was but my sister said that she wanted her son safe because she her job to do than she got killed and then we knew that Alex would be killed to so you put a boy and hid my son yes aunty Vanessa yes sweetly were is mum and dad I know mum is dead but what about my dad umm honey why don't you just go and sit down ok aunty why are you not going to tell him yes and no Alexander can you come here sure ok now you can tell him bye Zachary Vanessa ok Alex this your dad happy now than she walk out ok if you are my dad why are you with my aunty Vanessa get your butt in here now WHAT I TOLD NOW YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE OK ZACHARY ALEXANDER DAVID EFRON. Then she walk out I am going back to my old life because you people found me because you wanted gabby back well I am not gabby ok I don't want to be I want to be myself and I can't here Vanessa wait no I will not wait ok you think I want to be around you all my sister did is talk about you ok than you guys show up my place asking to help but I didn't want this life I wanted to settle down and have four kids but no my sister had to go and get killed why you were in the room right and now I HATE YOU OK I HATE YOU ZACHARY BECAUSE I MAY ME LOSE MY SISTER VANESSA OK YES YOU HEARS ME RIGHT MY SISTER VANESSA SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH RIGHT SO ARE GABRIELLA YES NOW FUCK OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE A DICK HEAD OK IT IS YOUR FAUT I LOST MY SISTER VANESSA OK. Fine you can blame me ok how do I know that they were going to get your sister because she was at our house to see me and she had her son with her ok and he was one year younger than Alex umm gabby we got someone for you to see than in walks Vanessa and her son david than Zac turn grabby around to find Vanessa gabby oh my god how are you here we I am here tell you that it is not Zachary fraught ok but I want to you have my life because I can see the way you and Zac look at each other and I do know because the way you two look at each other no yes no I can't yes you can know you don't understand ok Vanessa baby no Zachary I am not going down there again what do you mean again I was married to him before anyone knew but we got out of it because for work ok now bye. Gabriella I hope you have a nice life I hope you do to I wish Zac and Vanessa are together than her wish came true gabby can you hear me umm what is going on umm Vanessa why are you not a ghost oh no she did not yes I did why and don't you der said it's because me and Zac are meant to be fine urgh why I can't go thought this again not again Vanessa baby than she hits him you do not call me baby ok find but don't hit me again find but I don't want to be close to you. I don't in her head he can't find out that he has a little girl but she is at my parents house because when I die they said they will look after her for me Vanessa nessa nessy ness van you are not allowed to call me that any more whatever sweetheart I hate you yea but you only hate me is because you once loved me no yes no than he grab her ok Vanessa if you hate me than I can do this and you can hit me than he kiss her than Vanessa kiss him back no I can't do this why because I can't ok then she turn around to walk off but Zac grab her and stated to kiss her neck Zac we can't oh god that feel so good please stop no fine than she said don't stop than he moved down her neck to her collarbone oh oh oh oh Zac she was moaning don't stop then he moving up her neck to her ear oh no not there please then Zac pick her up no please stop Zac we can't ok we just can't then he said ok but why because I can't go down this road again what are you talking about umm well you had a son but he got kill know what did you mean Zac you are hurting me sorry but what did you mean nothing ok tell me now no I will not tell you ok because you don't need to know ok no if it is not ok Zac just leave it ok no not until you tell why you can't go down here again because I was pregnant ok was pregnant with your twins ok there now you know I am going to go wait get back here now know you are not my mother or the boss of me. So I don't have to anything wait are you telling me I have a other two kids and you didn't tell me yes that is what I did then her phone rings hello hey dad yes I am fine really what lesse did you two today well gabby wanted to go to the zoo really here she will tell you by dad hi honey what did you see I saw loins and monkey and happen of other animal ok honey I will talk later I have to go and kill dad ok mum will you said hi sure honey bye mum now Zac get out here now what if you want to know about your daughter but find well just go wait I have a daughter no you have sea monkey yes you have a daughter and you had a son with me to but he got kill ok and she know about you because I told all about you to her ok what does she look like umm mix's of bother of us ok so she has your hair and eye but with my face fetchers ok and she has your temper and sense of homer ok and this is what she looks like then Vanessa shows Zac the picture wow she is so cute can I see her sure come with me ok they hop into her car and drive off see his daughter we are here umm Vanessa yes this is your parent's house yes now come on ok than they walk in hello mommy she came running hey honey how are you today very good thank you for asking umm mommy you is this oh this is Zac hello zac it is very nice to meet you ok now I am off to play my toys ok bye honey bye Zac bye umm her name is gabby ok bye gabby hey sweetly hey dad and mum then Zac turn around to see you she was talking to and he see mrs mr hugdens hello Zachary hi ok sweetly what are you doing here and why is he here to umm came to see my daughter and why did Zac came to because she is just cute the picture I saw cute and I wanted to see her in person so Vanessa said that she was coming to see so she ask if I wanted to come with her right Vanessa yes Zac that is right ok then they walk out ok why did you do that for I don't know no Zac why because I wanted to ok but why umm dose your parents know that I am the father of your daughter no that is why I did it ok are you going to tell them no I am not why not because I don't tell and say that the father of my daughter is you well you don't need to why because they are standing right behind you great WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZAC IS THE FATHER OF YOUR TWINS YES HE IS but I only have a daughter because david got kill that is why you came with her to see her no I didn't ok I said he could come ok then in walk gabby mommy here hey honey what are you doing here don't you want me here umm yes and no what do you mean well umm you haven't been a part of my life and they only way I got to talk to you is over the phone and then I do want you here and who the hell you are Gabriella Alexandra efron you said sorry now no why should I because he know you no why because this is your father what you tell me that Zachary Alexander David efron is my dad yes ok. I want to know why do you know my full name umm well I have to go Gabriella Alexandra Efron get your butt back here and answer Zac question ok you want to know yes I do ok well when I went to mum's room when she still lived here I found something thing that had your name and mum's name on it so I took it what was it umm a book with picture so you took one of my book yes ok what one umm the one that you don't let anyone look at no you didn't yes mum I did ok give it back now yes mum here thank you and not take it again yes mum good ok Vanessa can you please tell me what is so portent that book is umm no why because it is nothing to do with you ok now we are finish here we have to go now because we have to go fine good girl mum yes gabby can I come with you two umm Zac what gabby wants to come umm we will come back if you why because we are take you yet back we will come back and yet you ok gabby sure. Now it is one year later and Zac and Vanessa now at their home with their daughter and Vanessa is happy because she is with child but Zac doesn't know it get my sweetheart hey here is my keys umm try the spear room but I don't know why they would be in there but I will have a look he went to the spear room and when he walk in he saw a cot and baby clothes and toys so honey did you find your keys yes but umm why this room have all this baby stuff I thought I gave away most of the baby stuff to charity umm yes you did then why is it all so you can remind me more of what I lost no then why because I can't then she ran no you come here and tell me why you want to know why yes she wrote it down then walk out to back then Zac pick it up and it's said I pregnant with triplets you dick head they are yours but I am not sure If I want them now then Zac went out the back to find Vanessa and he finds her ok I am sorry ok so you think I am sorry going to fix it no then what because I'm not sure if I want to have these kids if you if you are going to be a dick head sweetheart. Do you think because maybe I think I should just dead then you could have your son and your perfect wife and will not be in this mess then Vanessa walk back inside what are you talking ok well let me think I was happy being but no I sister think I that I love you because I did but I am not sure now and then their son who gets kill all of you but no it was the son you know you had so that is ok then gabriella comedown stair umm what you are to doing GO BACK NOW GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA EFRON NOW ok gesse and were you going

Vanessa anne efron why away from you because I can't it every more we fight then we make up then we fight ok so why don't I go away and you stay here and the kids come you can have two of our kids and I have two and we not have to see each other again to fine good ok now GABRIELLA AEXLANDRA EFRON COME DOWN HERE NOW yes mum and dad ok you are stay with your father what all do you want to the two new born all just one ok fine gabby you are stay here with and your mum is going but went to kids are born we will be a big sister so are you telling me that mum is going and not coming for 9 to 8 months yes but once the babies are born you we not see me all the kids again because we can't do this no more than gabby ran up stair cry then Vanessa walk up stair where are you going to pack then I am going Vanessa get back down here now no why not because I don't want to fine Zac walk up the stair you are not going until morning fine then she walk out now are you going A WAY OF YOU then Zac yells VANESSA WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I FELL LIKE IT WELL STOP AND WE NEED TO TALK NO WE DON'T YES YOU DO NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES SHUP THE FUCK UP OK I HATE YOU TWO FIGHT mine friends think it is so cool to have Zac efron and Vanessa hudgens is parents WELL DON'T BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT SO JUST STOP then phone hello Zac said hey Zac oh hey ash and mono and brit and amber I am going said Vanessa walk off VANESSA GET BACK HERE WE HAVEN'T FINISHED TALK YES WE HAVE IN THE MORNING I OUT AND YOU WANT SEE ME THOUGHT WHILE I WILL BE HAPPY THEN SAID SLAMMED THEIR DOOR AND THEN SHE OPENED AND SAID YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHEN FINE so girls what are you doing much why are you fight with Vanessa when I am not fight with Vanessa FUCK YOU ZACHARY no ok why this time well umm we are not going a be together anymore so when morning coming Vanessa will be gone and then she will come back 9 to 8 months to give one the three kids that are on the way then she take the other two goes and doesn't come back so you are going to have gabby and one of the other kids yes and Vanessa has the other two yes ok. Now it is morning and Vanessa is going bye gabby be a good girl a get good grades yes mum bye honey then she walk off ok dad this suck I know but I don't everything because we are fight all the time so I don't know anymore ok dad then she walk up the stair and went her room then Vanessa walk out bye Zac bye Vanessa I will see you in 9 to 8 months yea then she walk out and she went to her parents house's in Sydney so she hope on the plane hey mum and dad hey honey what are you doing here will I wanted to know if I could stay for a little while why because Zac and I are not together but I am having his kids but I don't see him 9 to 8 months then he gets gabriella and one of the baby's and I get the other two ok then I don't see him any more sure honey thank you so how long are you umm I think 3 to 4 months ok honey. Now Vanessa is back and rings the door bell and 9 year old girl answer the door umm can I help you yes can you tell me where Zachary efron is please hey dad yes brie their lady at the door for you ok thanks brie I am will be in mine room doing my homework ok sweet heart oh hi Vanessa hi Zachary well this is nick and Alexandra and Zachary ok umm will you be getting one of the boys ok I like nick and because I think it would make senesce because my name is Zac and the baby name is Zac I will get mix up sure ok by nick you will be living with your father and older sister bye Zac bye nessa then Vanessa's walk off umm dad yes who was that oh umm that was your mother and this is your little brother nick wait Vanessa yes what is middle name and last name that is up to you ok bye ok bye umm nick troy efron so that was my mum the one that you said would come back then leave again yes brie this is not fair then yes run up stair and slammed the door and the baby started to cry thank you gabriella ok are you hungry all do you need change yes we have a winner so Zac change him there you go now let's go see what your sister is going ok so Zac walk up the stair brie come and meet your brother nick yes dad now it is next day and gabriella is going to school I will see you after ok yes dad bye dad by nick and hopes out of the car hey girls hey Ella and ash what is up not much umm why does your dad have a baby in his hand what umm brie yes I thought your lunch thanks dad bye now bye brie and brie when you get home you have to look after nick because I have to work yes bye dad bye brie bye nick ok what was that with your dad oh that was my little brother wait you have a little brother umm well mum drop him off yesterday wait your drop him off what you mean oh umm while mum and dad thought all the time but my mum was pregnant with triplets so she got two and he got me and nick why mum got Alexandra and Zachary ok so you have a new brother yes ok then she went home I am home ok honey nick has been feed and change how is sleep but if wake up give him bottle yes dad ok bye brie bye dad he walk out and when to work then he came home I am home. Now it is 5 years later and Vanessa lives in same city but they don't know Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed now yes mum good kids it is time for school ok I will see you after school yes mum bye Zac and Alex bye mum they walk of their class ok class we have two new people starting today ok we have Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens hi they bother said ok alex you can sit next to Ashley and Zac you can sit next to nick what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives he see he look like him what is your name oh my name is nick troy efron ok do you have any brother or sister oh yes my dad said I two sister and one brother but one of my sister and brother live with my mum but my other sister I live with and what is her name her is gabriella Alexandra efron how old are you oh I am 6 and you I am 6 and my sister is 6 as well Zac wait Alex Zachary david what we have to go why because mum is coming to get us ok oh nick this is my sister Alexandra hi now bye now geese I are just like dad no I am not and mum said not to talk about him he is not in our live now fine bye nick bye Zac and Alex yea wait yea Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens I am sorry it was Zachary fault was not was to I don't care just get in the car before they see you yes mum but they did know that gabriella sure them hey guess you I sure why I was picking up nick who mum the Alexandra and Zac ok brie I know you is still your mum but you are not allowed to talk about her fine but alex has been put next to a boy called Zachary david hudgens and then there was a girl sitting next to Ashley and her name is Alexandra Ella hudgens when they ask about their father Alexandra started to cry so Zachary said that what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives and he was hurt because Vanessa told her kids that about him umm gabby yes dad can you look after nick why because I am going for a walk yes dad ok bye sweetly bye dad he walk to the park then a little girl fell over are ok mum mum mum mum mum Alexandra Ella hudgens stop being a drama queen come on Zachary david hudgens will you go get your sister yes mum ALEXANDRA ELLA HUDGENS COME HERE ALL WILL NO WITH OUT YOU umm sorry sir but I have to go because my mum and brother are calling me but it was nice talking to go by ok bye Alexandra I am coming Zachary david fine just don't call me that why not Zachary david because I said so Alexandra Ella ok you to get in the car yes mum good ok I am going to the toile and I will be back yes mum hey where were you oh I was talking to someone ok you know mum said if we talk to anyone that mum doesn't know they will take us away then we would live with dad I know ok kids lets go yes mum she was about go but a little kids got in the away nick troy efron don't do that is gabby good boy now come on we need to get home then gabriella look up and sure her mum but didn't say anything and then Vanessa saw gabriella ok kids stay and don't move yes mum ok kids what are you doing umm I am sorry but my brother has a lot of engine ok whatever just give him away from the road if you want to him a live now piss off hey lady what you don't swear at my kids whatever mum yes Alexandra Zachary will not stop poking me ok alex I am coming now ok now bye you three then she walk off ok dad that was mum no brie your mother isn't live anymore whatever Zachary efron you said then she walk off wait did you hear me yes now take your kids and piss off mum yes kids we are hungry ok kids I told you two to stay in the fucking car oh we are sorry mum but we are hungry ok she grabs then fine then she pull them all long ok now what did you guys want well we want our dad not this again kids I told you guys your father is out our lives and is not coming back into our live oak yes mum they hop in the car and driver off ok gabriella Alexandra efron what did you do that for because you need to know that our mother is in the same town has us well what do think that she will coming running back with open arm and said that she was sorry that she left and took with her your brother and sister wait dad wait names are they why I just want to know well I only know their first name ok well there names are Alexandra and Zachary but because Vanessa would gave them her last name so that is or umm hudgens wait are you telling me that the boy and ok girl talk to they are my sister and brother no my not because we don't know them and they don't know us and that is way it will stay yes dad good now bed yes dad then he did something he hasn't done in a long time he rings Vanessa hello Zachary and what do want that time at this late hour we need talk Vanessa no Zachary we don't yes we do my kids know that your kids are there brother and sister ok fine but why don't we because they want your like then they want to know what I am like you know parents trap fine I get gess you are still so kneeing no you just think I am no you are no but if think that then why don't you came and fine out fine you want me to I will I see you get the park fine ok kids stay in your beds and knock all the door before I leave ok sure mum good kids then walk out and went to the park ok Zac what did you want to talk oh I want to talk you but that would be with my lips on your no Zachary we can't why not because I said so well I didn't then way I would now and she back until she hit something now I just one kiss yes but now it starts what do loser fine then they kiss then Zac more to her neck oh Zachary don't stop then I want him pick her up we don't do it here fine come with ok they went to his car oh Zachary yes yes yes oh Zachary give doing get then they had sex ok I have to go why because I left my kids alone well I did to but you have 9 year old to look after your 6 year old but I don't now Zac bye but he kiss her bye Vanessa then she walk off ok I know that shouldn't happen but it did ok kids I am home kids we are up in own room ok kids well I will come and kiss good night ok mum then Vanessa walk in but the door bell rang but Vanessa was in the toile so alex said the door yes can I help you umm mum what Alexandra there is someone at the door ok thank you alex so she goes to the door Zachary the she kiss what was that for I don't know come in ok kids bed NOW yes mum we are going now good night kids love you we love too why are you here oh umm dad what brie we want to know what are we doing I told you stay in the car NOW GO yes dad thank you so what are you doing here ok I have miss you ok well I have to then they kiss mum what we are hungry fine what do you guys want I would like some pizza ok now back there and I will bring it to you ok mum so they walk ok the that man mum so kissing he look like you yea I know but why kissing him she should be with our dad the not that man how do you know that might be now dad ok kids can come out now yes mum other two yes dad ok now alex and Zac yes this is your father and nick this your mother hey gabby mummy can I get a hug sure honey she hug her ok now I have these two to bed bye ok bye she walk off come on gabby and nick yes dad now it is the next day then gabby turn up with nick and Zachary and Alexandra umm gabby yes girls who are other two oh they are my other brother and sister it is nice to meet yea ok alex and Zac come on we going yes mum bye guys bye then they walk off hop in the car umm mum why do have we are suitcases in here because we are going on a long holiday ok mum good kids because they only 6 they weren't reamer their father all their sister and brother ok we are here ok now go play in the water if you wanted to mum. Zac ask gabby where is Vanessa and the other two oh umm Vanessa came and got what so Zac calls Vanessa but Vanessa out but Alexandra answer the phone hello hey alex hi umm mum yes someone the phone ok thanks hello Vanessa oh hi Zachary where are you umm sorry can't tell why not because we are a holiday and I don't know if we are coming back why not because I can't fall in love with you again why not because I can't bye Zachary but she was pregnant again with his kids but it will be two boys but she won't come back until alex and Zac are older so now it is 5 years later ok kids we are going again so all hop in the car mum and the two boy they are name troy and david and they are 1 years ok now we are going back were we came from yes mum she came back with the kids alex and Zac are 10 years old ok come on Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed we have to get you to school ok mum good kids come on troy and david yes mummy lets ok so she holds on to her and stamped them ok alex and Zac come on ok mum they get to school hi umm I would to put my two kids in school ok alex and Zac yes come ok we are 10 ok just take them to Mrs. Bolton room ok come on kids yes ok just their now go and knock on the door ok mum they did hi umm we got told to come here ok bye mum bye kids she walk off but she didn't know that she knew who they were umm class I just going to step out for a minter ok yes miss ok so she open the door Vanessa gabriella hudgens you stop right now she said shit she turn around hi Taylor don't you hi Taylor look I have to go and are going to Zac that you are back with more of his kids mum yes david and troy we are hungry ok I am sorry but mine kids are hungry and I don't care you can tell Zac but I have to go and you need back to teacher now bye but I know you but I didn't you know Zac yes because you did know him before oh umm when you left all of us we got close to Zac and the kids ok but didn't know that call Zac and hear the hold thing she was putting the kids the car mummy yes their man walking to you ok I will back here is some milk thank you mummy so she closed the door then she turn around the

face hi Zac don't you hi zac me ok whatever I have to go because I have stuff to do mummy yes david I think troy needs a change if he does so do you I am coming bye Zachary wait you have two more kids yes now move no yes the david got out of his sit hey buddy can you let go of my mum so we can go thank you and you're the kids but gabriella they blues eyes and she has browns eyes thanks Zac now I have to put him back in his chair david Joe hudgens you are a naughtier boy I am sorry but bye Zac then she walk off now it is the end of school ok david and troy stay with me why we wait for Alex and Zac yes mum then alex and Zac came out ok zac ok we are coming then out came nick and gabriella was picking him up and she sure she saw Vanessa then they go home. now Zac ok dad did you know that Vanessa is back yes I talk to her myself but she had to go because her kids need to be change then one of them came out and told me to let go of his mum then they walk off ok so are you tell me that Vanessa left with other kids and then she was pregnant with your kids yes that is what I am saying ok then they see Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy were all playing outside ok kids it is time for tea yes mum they were playing hello what is your name oh I am sorry but with are not allowed to talk to people we don't know kids I said it was tea time then Vanessa came out ok kids GET IN SIDE NOW yes mum what do you want well to meet my kids and let the other two to meet the other four over my dead body mum I am coming just leave us alone ok Zachary it would be so much easier why because I don't want my kids to know you then you break their hearts so just leave us alone fine then but I think that the kids your me and the other kids and if you don't do it I will take you to court to let me see me children ok Zac I let it but didn't you think I left for reason no I think it was because I still love me and it scares you so you run off and take the kids with you so you get away from me until you come back and you think it is safe ok alex and Zac yes mum can you get david and troy food yes mum ok good do you want to know why I left yes because I don't know to be back with you because I am scares but not in the way you think then how because I am scares that if I went back to you we would start fighting again that is why I run ok so you are telling me that you run because you are scares that if we get back together we would start fighting again yes now I have kids to feed so bye Zachary she walk in ok kids what do you guys want for tea umm mum can we go out sure sweetly sweet so can we go to umm dinner diner sure dear cool lets go ok take troy to the car for me why because I have to change david before we go yes mum good girl they hop in the car ok then Vanessa puts david in and then she hop in ok now where is this dinner diner umm on the main road mum ok so let's go sure dear in her head if it the one I am think of I went there with Zac we are there so we walk in hi how can I help you umm can we get a seat to eat sure this way thank you she had david and troy holding bother hands thank you ok kids what do you want to drink umm coke and coke and milk and milk ok here is your two drinks david and troy thanks mummy then the waiter came hi hello ok and we get two coke and lemon lime bitter sure miss then gabriella had came out of the bathroom Zachary don't do that yes mummy yes david why is that girl looking like she just fine something she lost ok kids just stay here yes mum when she walk off what do you think you are doing umm sorry so I don't get to meet my brothers and sister no because I don't want to know you your father why because I said so now why don't you go back to what you were doing and don't come here my family because you and your brother and father I don't you know ok yes mum bye gabby then she walk off then she saw her dad why is she so mean dad because she think her sister made the no choice for her to come back now come on we have to go yes dad I miss mum so much yes I know you do then go home and Zac goes to his room and get out some video and what them and they are him and Vanessa and he is crying because he miss her so much oh Vanessa why did you do this to me why then his phone goes off hello oh cool it work umm who are you oh I am one of Vanessa gabriella hudgens kids ok why did you ring me oh I want to know why mum had Zachary name oh because I was wording why she have one of my brother's name on here well sorry sweetly but I am not one of your brother's oh sorry then why does my mum have your number them because we use to be good friends but not anymore then maybe you can tell me who is my father why do want to know because my mum cry's every night and goes what I have I done oh ok umm sweetly why don't you take the phone to your mum because if my mum find out that I ring you I will get in trouble but why anyway from the bill no my mum just pays them ok just take it to her ok umm mum yes Alexandra umm you have a phone call ok honey bye mum bye honey hello hi Vanessa we need to talk now but the last time you said that we did talk but then we end do something I didn't think I should of wait are you tell me that you didn't want the two little boy you have now no because I love my kids when I said that I love all my kids and I was running from you and the love that I have for you ok that is all I want to on ok I will see you so and bring the kids sure then he came and Vanessa went Zac and jumper into him arms now this is where I want to be now umm mum said who is this oh this your father all of you wait this our father yes so then Zac kids go then this is our mother yes ok then why didn't you me early umm Vanessa I have to go to work but we will talk ok bye ok kids stay and meet your brothers and sister but dad yes gabriella I am going out because you said I could go ok now I am saying that you can't go I hate you yes I love you too bye then Zac walk off ok you did this I didn't do anything now stay mummy yes david and troy we are hungry ok do to want to apple and apple pie then you have david I would like apple and troy and I would like apple pie ok alex yes mum can you come here yes mum can you feed troy for me sure mum thank you ok david come here ok mum he crawled to his mum and troy yes mummy alex is going to feed you ok mummy so is this like here all the time yes ok Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy it is time for bed yes mum wait you go to bed at 7:30 yes why what time do you go to bed umm well our dad works and gabby is meant to look after us but she leaves us then she come back around 10:00 so that is the time we go to bed ok well you will being to bed now and don't even think about it gabriella Alexandra efron why because I said so then her phone rang and Vanessa got to it first I am sorry but gabriella is not allowed tonight good bye mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra and Zachary david and troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know our sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum then she walk out what did you that for didn't you see how happy dad was when she was in his arms so what gabriella yes dad where is Vanessa and the kids Gabriella said this to mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra Zachary david troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know your sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum so why did you do that for gabriella because she got a phone call then mum said that she was not allowed out so you told her to go yes Gabriella Alexandra efron you go to your room NOW and stay there and when I get you will be in a lot of trouble yes dad she walk off to her room and she was cry on the way because her dad has never yell at her before ok nick where would they go umm home to pack good boy so they hop in the car and drove over to her house Vanessa Zachary don't you think you are going anywhere why not Zac because I am not going to let you but I have to why because I do no you don't yes I do no I am not going to stand here and let see you walk out of my life again no not again but I have to why because I have to no you don't YES I DO OK I LOVE YOU BUT I AM SCARES THAT IF I DO THEN WE ARE BACK WHERE WE WERE BEFORE I DON'T CARE VANESSA I AM NOT GO LET YOU GO I LOVE YOU TOO OK NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO then they kiss until they had no breath left now I said you are not going anywhere ok Zachary then you have the kids said wow the just had to kiss her to change her mind now that is powerful love come on kids yes mum and dad they all went to Zac's house umm I just have to go talk to brie that is fine ok gabriella Alexandra efron yes dad come here please yes I want you to go down there and said you are sorry to your mother now no what I am not dad because she will just leave again like she all was does she will get your hopes up then she crushed them so I am not going to say sorry until she said sorry to me I mean I was 5 when she left me with you and a new born baby wait are you still mad at your mother for leaving you with me yes why because a girl more needs her mother then her dad sometime ok umm wait I will be back Vanessa yes Zac can you come up here some to alex and Zac yes can you finish feed david and troy sure mum good kids yes Zac go talk to brie I think there is some issues that you need to talk to her about ok then she walk off oh umm can you make sure the Zachary is holding troy right way why he is feed him sure then she walk off baby ok then he walk down umm zac you need to sprout his head oh thanks wow you are good thank you then they head yell NO I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU ON PERPSE YES YOU DID MUM BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER MORE THEN YOU THEN AND WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME YOU SURE HIM THEN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER THREE BROTHER BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM MORE THEN ME I CAN SEE IT OK umm kids I have to go and make sure that your sister and mother aren't going to kill each other sure WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY LOOK LIKE YOU AND DAD BUT YOU DIDN'T TURN THEN WAY BECAUSE YOU THEN WANTED ME WHAT I DID WANT YOU NO I WAS ALWAYS THE GRANDMA AND GRANDDAD UNTIL YOU CAME TO SEE ME AND I ONLY CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU AND DAD IS BECAUSE OF DAD WHAT NO YES MUM I KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU SHOW SO MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF THEM BUT ME YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY YES BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SISTER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND DO STILL NOW OK UMM HONEY AND SWEETLY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP I THINK YOU ARE SCAREING THE KIDS FIND and think because we are back here you can call me that ok Vanessa I am sorry ok but gabriella I sent her up here to talk not have a yelling mach yes I know I am sorry dad that is ok thanks ok bedtime yes dad ok nick yes dad it is time for bed yes dad night mum and guys then he walk up stair ok we should be going umm Vanessa what I think your kids have other plants why because they are all a sleep great just great do you have a rooms for them yes I do ok then Alexandra can sleep in gabriella's room and Zachary can sleep in nick and troy and david can sleep this room oh my god I have to go now why because this the room that I made isn't yes Vanessa it is ok then she run out the back god why did make come back here umm Vanessa no Zac I can't go back into that room because of what happen ok so can you just put them to bed for me sure Vanessa then she walk in and sat on the couch ok Vanessa tell what that was all about I did tell you now were I 'm sleeping on the couch so goodnight no you are not why because you are sleeping with me no I am not yes you are then the doorbell rang I get that you go to bed no I am not going to sleep in your bed with you fine hey guys hi mummy yes david teddy ok I am coming so she walk past Zac and their friend wait did I just see a ghost ok Zac if you have ghost I am taking my kids and going no I don't mean our kids mummy I am coming david wait why is she here oh umm we told the kids who are we then Zachary and Alexandra and david and troy fell asleep so they are sleeping here for the night ok umm Zac yes can you tell your friends to go because I would like to go to sleep Vanessa I told you are going I mine room well I don't want to ok fine thank you so go to the back or front because I would some sleep because I am not in the morning ok this way guys ok so when were we oh umm you telling us how you got the love of your life back into your life as well in your house umm Zac yes Vanessa umm I am a bit hungry but I can't find the bacon oh that is because I don't have any why oh umm because nick can't have it because his a allergic to it oh ok thanks what a eggs umm we have run out them ok I will just go to McDonalds then ok then she walk off ok why was that what was what that you and her umm it is called talking you know what people so they get what they want a cross ok mummy oh one moment your mummy went to get something to eat what would you like umm up ok you Zac pick david up ok guys what ups me and Vanessa talking then they turn around ok who is this oh this is david Jake hudgens hi hello and how old are you umm you're my daddy yes ok daddy mummy said then to talk to people that I don't know so I can't tell you how old I am because I don't know david Jake hudgens what are you doing out of bed oh umm he want you but you were here so I went up I ask what he want and he said up ok umm Zachary Alexander david efron don't pick my kids up ok and I don't care that you are their father just don't touch my kids when I am not around come on david yes mummy then she went and put him back down now go to sleep yes mummy ok Vanessa what is your deal umm sorry but I don't want to talk to you all any of you guys so the only reason I am here is because my kids want to know their father then they fell asleep so once they wake up in the morning we are out of the house and back to my house ok yes good now bye she went to the couch but went to see her kids then she see how happy they are so she fell down crying because she has been a bitch to zac and the other two kids then you have zac hearing Vanessa crying umm guys I will be back Vanessa go away why because I so no Vanessa come here no I can't yes you can come on she went to Zac and crawled into him arms I have been the worst mother because I kept my kids from their father and brother and sister hey sweet heart don't say that you only did that is because you didn't want them to get hurt in the prospect because all we did do is fight so you just wanted to keep them away from that oh Zachary what have I done to get

you in my life then kiss but this kiss wasn't like any of the other kiss they have shared umm Zac yes corbin we are going to go because you didn't come back out he came in to find you. Vanessa is sitting in Zac lap now I know why ok bye corbin then walk down ok why didn't he come back out umm Vanessa so sitting in Zac lap and it looked like she was crying and Zac was giving her a hug yea it looked more than that ok just because you didn't get Vanessa don't take it out on me or Zac or we other ok now back to Zac Vanessa ok I am going to sleep now by but before she could get away no you are not going anywhere why not because you are going come and sleep with me in my bed and there are no but to it fine good girl so they went to Zac room when she walk in all then memories coming back no Zac I can't why because of all the memories we have in here I just can't then she run out down the stair to the couch and she cry her eyes out but she didn't know that taylor and corbin and Ashley and lucas are still here Vanessa sweet heart baby why did you do this because all of memories just came back when I went into that ok sweet heart it is just for one night ok sure ok now come on ok then they walk up the stair wow they one stranger couple you are tell me. Why I am back here Zac because that is what is true love is all about what do you think that we true love yes that is why I think you come back ok fine but why do I know that part but there has to be more to it umm because you love me and love you so much that what makes you come back yes Zac but she was going to say something but Zac count bye his kiss out stop trying to find a why is that because there is not much to you ok Zac how they were kissing again then there was a knock on the door yes umm Zac oh hey guys what up well you can get off Vanessa why I am happy where I am ok umm Zachary why don't you got off me but when they go we can ok so what did you guys want well we just wanted to know why Vanessa here umm I am going in morning ok or sure ok umm Zac you talk to them I am going cheek on my kids sure Vanessa then she walk out what did you that for because we just don't want you or her get hurt well thanks for your concern the now it is 8:00 am ok come on kids yes mum they walk out but she had to make sure they did make any noises oh are trying to run are you no Zac I am going like I said I would ok but why don't you want to stay why because I am scares ok yes but why don't you stay and get over it because I can't yes you can no ok Vanessa I am give up with this game with you let me in then you close me out so when you have make up your mind call me ok sure Zac then she walk off with the kids and put them in the car why don't you like staying with daddy oh umm kids me and your father have something we are going thought then why aren't you talk to him and storing it out gess why do you have to have his heart I don't know mum but we would like bother of our parents please ok so she calls Zac and she talk to him ok kids you will go back and you go and play with other kids yes mum ok why did you come back because my kids want bother parents they all go the same heart is you oh ok come on we need to talk so they went to his room ok now why don't you and the kids stay here for 2 weeks and see how it goes and if it work out then you can stay forever ok Zac then Zac pick her up but what there is no buts why not because I said ok if you said so good now we can have our own fun no Zachary Alexander david efron yes Vanessa gabriella hudgens no ok why not because we have 6 kids so no way party popper yes that is me mummy yes david why are you on daddy because he is being a naught boy so she is going to tell me off ok bye so I am a naught yes you are fine then you tell me off and how do you want me to umm you have to tell me off by your lips Zac what come on Vanessa fine so then she stared to kiss him hey mum yes gabby I just want to know if I can go out with some friends sure to be there I thought you off so she got him off what I was like that it is why because you were meant to like that because you are one naught boy ok I am sorry good boy then she walk off ok that is not fare is not meant to be hey mummy hi kids umm mum yes gabby why were you on dad she was telling me off I have to a naught boy yes Zachary you have then walk off ok I just want to know ok then the doorbell goes so Alexandra goes and get it hello can I help you oh umm is this were nick live yo dump boo Alexandra don't call your brother that ok mum nick yes alex their a girl at the door for you ok thanks alex ok then she went back what she will doing ok I am coursed oh umm hello my mum and my sister and my three brother came back and there are name is Alexandra is then gabriella and Zachary and david and troy ok does mum and dad know that you are out here yes gabby then yes walk umm oh that is my older sister gabriella then david got outside no david and where do you think you are going no wewew ok why don't you go back inside ok then he clawed back inside sorry so why did you come here umm I want to talk to you Vanessa yes Zac have you seen nick umm yeah he is out the front ok thanks he walk out umm nick troy efron yes dad come inside umm dad I am talking to someone well said goodbye and get fucking ass in now yes then Zac walk back wow your Zac efron yes honey what is the matter Vanessa ask nick oh dad want me oh ok one moment Zachary Alexander david efron get your ass here now ok you don't tell me what to do whatever Zachary now why did you wanted nick oh yes come with me yes dad bye mum see ya later sweetly umm sorry to bother you Mrs. eforn Zachary you didn't tell me that your mother is here umm mum yes I think she means you oh umm honey we are not married we were but not now so what can I do for you oh I am jemma ok umm well I just want to talk to nick umm why does the kids have diffent surname oh me and their father thought we were going to see each other again so that is why Vanessa gabriella hudgens what is it Zachary Alexander david efron come here why should I because I said so just your fucking ass Zachary Alexander don't swear when the kids are around I am sorry jemma but my kids father is being a dick head that to moment so I will just get nick for you thank you VANESSA I am coming keep on pant on yes I tender to shut up Zachary no now what I would like to talk to you ok nick there is girl down their her name is jemma she want to talk to you ok mum thanks. Now what do you want well that is easy what are you talk about well you what do I want yes I want is you ok Zac I don't like your game I am going to go nessa I am not playing ok I am not in the mode Zac just come with me ok find gabby yes look after the kids yes dad ok good girl then Zac put Vanessa's arm ok Zac where are we going oh we will find out so ok Zac I don't like all the hold secretly thing you have going here but I not in the mode ok Vanessa why are you a party popper yes I am ok whatever we are here ok wear are we umm Vanessa yes turn around so she does no no then she is walk away from it no Zac why did you being me here because you have to get over what happen Vanessa no I don't want to ok no it is not ok yes Zac now take me back to my kids no not till you talk about it no i do not want to talk about it because I don't now take back no then gabby and vanessa's son came down hey sister hi hey Zac hi brie hey they their little one hi mummy hi david hello who is this oh this Zac and was your father oh hello it is very nice to meet you so how are you two umm we are good I think but Zac we have back to my kids went why did you just the her kids because she has 4 of our kids and I have 2 of them wait what well we stay at Zac's house ok so you have 6 kids all together yes but the 4 of them have hudgens yes and 2 of them have efron yes why because we slit up so you are not married no and we don't live together I am staying at his house for one more week then I am take the kids and going home and don't even try to stop us this ok Zac yes nessa so you to don't live with each other yes and you have one more week at Zac's house yes ok I am sorry but I need to go back no you don't nessa because gabby can healed it find then I will just go and sit in the car because I want go home so are you tell me you bother don't live together yes for how long well she left when gabriella was 5 then she came back when gabriella was 9 then she left again but she look the kids will her when they were 5 and now she is back with Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy and then I have gabriella and nick ok can you get my sister for me why because I want to talk to her sure I will go get her then I will be in the car ok Vanessa your sister wants to talk to you fine then she walk out ok I know what are you going to say that I should go back to Zac because of the kids and the history we have with each other right yes but why did you leave him in the first place because were fight morning noon and night so you just left well yes because I couldn't take it because I am scare that I was falling in love with him again why is that a bad thing well yes it would be ok Vanessa gabriella hudgens are you run away from love yes because I am scares that he would love me back why because we were not meant to be what are you talking about Vanessa ok gabby this was your life I am living because you think that me and Zac meant together because you has umm Vanessa I never tell you this but I could see the further and in it I could see you and Zac happy with 5 or 6 kids and would be married what so that is why I gave up my life to you but we are but you have 6 kids so part of it come true so you think I should just up Zac and kiss him and see if there is any sparks yes fine I will then Zac is sitting in the car but with the car door open Vanessa what are you going here have you finished talking while not quite ok what do you mea but he was count by Vanessa's lips she kiss him and they were getting right into it then she stop was about to walk off umm Vanessa what was that for just something I had to doing ok come and talk here she was in the backseat of the car now what was that about something that I needed to see if I still feel it and you do you then they were kiss oh Zac why are we coming back here because I want you and you want me why are you so sure Zachary because I never stop loving you oh Zac then they kiss again we get back to the kids sure bye sister see ya sister then they drove off vanessa i need your with what with this so she did help oh vanessa that feed so good oh baby i can't drive now why not because i have to have you now then Zac grab vanessa oh baby feel so oh yes honey give go oh yes Zac coming it going oh vanessa yes then she sick is dick again but she is back in her sit and Zac is diving honey yes sweet heart i have to stop why because we need to give your eye open and on the road and we if to back to the house and the kids we are home kids then they was a note saying if you want your kids back you have to ring your old boss and get him to give you the passwords to some of the city bank accounts ok we will ring them why now Zac I don't know I know Vanessa but if well want our kids back we to see if they can help but then mummy daddy what then out came Alexandra and david and Troy what how did you let away oh umm gabby was hiding us then she was about to hid Zachary and nick and herself but he got her and them so he got some of you but then he didn't know that you guys were hiding I am back oh no not you again what do you want troy well I want her and your kids well sorry but you can't have me our my kids said Vanessa why because I don't want you troy ok so you come back to life then you bother have 6 kids together but you are not married well we were but that didn't work so know troy be a good boy and give me my kids why because I said so well no then GABBY CAME IN OH OK HEY DICK HEAD THEN TURN AROUND TO SEE GABBY NO YES NOW IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY SISTER HER KIDS BACK I HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DO FIND BUT WHY DO YOU BOTHER HAVE TO HAVE SUCH CUTE KIDS umm troy they are cute is because their mother's are beautiful so the kids turn out pretty and hansom and his father is hansom ok here is your kids thank you why did you do it well because I thought if I get your kids from you find out why you bother love each other umm sorry but how did you know that oh umm I live not far from bother of you guys and I can hear you bother guys yelling when you guys lived in the same house and when are were fighting at her house ok umm thanks we think ok bye kids bye mister nice guys ok kids time for bed to mummy story sure sweetly ok what story to tell you guys umm the story of one boy and one girl that feeling in love by hate sure started when they work together and then they were put in a house to catch some bad guys then they found out that they were in love so they got married and they were blest with a baby then they fall out of love or so they thought she left but came back and her to him so the three of them lived happily ever after good night my angles night mummy they are went to sleep so went to cheek on the boys good night boys good night mummy then she went to cheek on the other two boys ok now david you have your teddy yes ok and troy you have your blanket yes ok good night boys good night mummy then she went to said good night to gabby good night gabby good night then she walk off to Zac ok do you want to said good night no why because I want you here Zachary what then she came I are a naughtily boy yes I am then he pulled her down how I got you and you are get out ha ha ha ha ha ha Zac you know I have to get out no you are not going anywhere until we wake up in morning fine you win ya now it is the morning hi mum oh hey gabby help me gabby no I am going let you go but Zac I need to the toile find but you have to come back fine so she went to the toile ok I am going to get the kids some food no then he grabbed Vanessa and pulled her on the bed and not let her go Zac no fine you leave me no choice she kiss but it was just to get out of his arm but she didn't want that anymore mum jumped off Zac yes the kids are hungry I am coming Alexandra then she walk out then gabriella came out of where she was ok there is something I don't want to see again ok honey what are you going oh umm I don't know and I can see that you and mum are back in love again what are you talking about gabby nothing dad then Vanessa came back honey you have get up why because your sons want you to take them to the park fine sweet heart bye gabby bye dad ok gabriella Alexandra eforn come down her and have your breakfast yes mum then Zac can down then he see Vanessa but Vanessa didn't see Zac so Zac went up to her you know you look so hot right now Zachary yes don't why not then he started to kiss her on the neck then was dancing with him behind her honey as much I love this you have to boys waiting fine but when I come back you are mine yes sir then he walk out ok boys lets go yes dad so they left ok what is it with you two nothing gabby now go eat your breakfast yes mum the her mobile goes off hello Vanessa oh Ashley what up not much what are you going I am looking after the girls why Zac take the boys to the park right so we came over sure ash cool ok people we are going to Vanessa umm Ashley yes who you are you talk to oh just the gang and their ok I will see you soon ok by then the doorbell goes so gabby goes hi oh hi then all the kids come hi people now you're the kids to the backyard ok then all the parents started to talk then Zac come home umm Vanessa yes why are there all these people here oh these are all my friends and their kids wife or husband ok I just want them go why because I said so fine the party popper yes I am sorry people my kids father wants you to go and no his not

my husband bye people Vanessa Zac come up here now ok by people ok I am coming now what did you want well what is started these morning Zachary what I don't know what I am going to do with you oh umm feed me love me and never leave me I don't know about that the Zac started to tickle her umm Vanessa yes Ashley oh hey Zac hi ash will you talk but you are getting off that easy oh I thought I could they kiss then he walk out ok kids what do you want make for lunch ok ash what is up ok when did you to get back to where you are now umm I don't know but why did you want to know. I just don't want you or him to hurt again ok now if that is your yes see later sure ok honey what have you done to the kids and the kitchen oh umm we were making lunch ok kids why don't you guys go and get changed and you come with me oh are you going to change me for me no I am going to stick you in the shower ok but if you come with me I will happy well sorry buddy but that is not going to happen anytime soon you are a big mean and who is a party popper now yes I am now go have a shower fine hey mum good you all clean yes mum ok now go in then and clean your mess yes mum good kids then Vanessa went to Zac and her room and she wanted to read a book then Zac came out with just a towel on now you are the tease wow Vanessa do you want me to have a heart attack ok and he got change now you go down there and help our kids help up the mess you help made fine but I will be back ok and I will be right here ok then he went down stairs ok kids how the clean going ok I guess are you come to help I sent down here to help by our lovely mother of yours ok so they all them are cleaning and Vanessa is on the phone with her mum yes mum I will bring the kid ok where are you going with our kids just one moment mum I am going to see my mum and see wants to see the kids ok I am allowed to come to wait hey mum I am allowed to bring the kids and someone else sure dear ok I have to go before I get attack ok bye Vanessa ok bye mum now I am going attack you now yes then she hang the phone ok did that sound like Zachary yes ok I just want to sure I will called her back but Zac need go to the toile ok then she walk off and then her goes off hello oh umm you are not Vanessa because I am not Vanessa Zachary what are you doing on my phone it just ring baby but I need go to the toile then I will be back umm who are you Zac ok bye here sweet heart then he walk out ok mum what did you want now I just want to know if that was Zac yes it was ok bye mum ok bye Vanessa you know you need to turn off the phone why is that because I want some time with me but that phone goes off fine it is off good girl. He kiss her and he as his hand going up and down her leg ok Vanessa if going do that you should knock your door great yes guys what can we do for you not us them ok kids what did you want Vanessa said then Zac goes no kids come back later and we will help you then Zachary Alexander ouch that hurt only my mum calls me that well sorry ok kids what can we help you with oh umm gabby goes oh I would like to a party ok next Zachary what Vanessa gabriella you are needy a teenage so be careful yes mum ok you is next I am said Alexandra ok what did you want to know oh umm am I allowed to sleepover at one of friends house's sure alex ok then you have Zac and david said they were next ok we want to know if we can go to the park sure ok cool did you want anything troy yes I want go to the movie ok here is some money for the movie now bye Zac said Zachary what ok kids you all have to be back hey at 9:00 pm yes but gabby yes you don't have come home until 11:30 pm ok now bye kids have fun we will ok then they walk out ok is that all ok I have a quested for you ok ash what is it ok why did you go to hating each other to loving each other umm Zac yes nessa I need go and get something to eat you can answer that ok fine good boy umm Ashley why did you do that for I don't ok I think we love each other because I think that I knew that gabby was Vanessa and I know some how that nessa was the got killed then I got a other chance with her I am very thankful for it and I knew we would get along sometime down the line ok dose that answer your question yes Zac does ok Vanessa yes Zachary come here now have you finish the story yes I have ok umm Ashley yes I don't want to be rode but ok you go oh ok sure thanks bye Ashley bye Zac and Vanessa now you are my prisoner yes Zachary I am your prisoner what are you going to do with me I going kiss you to death ok then Zac start to kiss Vanessa then they hear the front door slammed ok the kids are back fine good mum yes kids did you have fun yes mum we did ok and what did you do well I hold your mother prisoner but she got away because there was a slam of the front door sorry dad it's ok troy then they went to bed now you are my prisoner sure I am dear then Zac kiss her oh Zac oh Zachary that feel so good umm sweet heart we don't want to scare the kids know but you kiss feel so good on my neck on honey but I know where it is better oh no that there oh that feel so nice don't stop yes Zac then she took off his clothes oh sweet heart then she went down and started to suck his dick keep going yes vanessa oh yes oh yes but then she stop I want you inside me now ok sweet heart oh oh oh Zachary keep going yes yes yes oh oh oh vanessa and she wrapped her legs around Zac waist so he could go dipper yes hard and faster honey then they stop oh honey that was so much funny then vanessa was kissing Zac chest honey yes sweet heart do you love me yes I do ok vanessa yes know we not long just go back to get but I want you with me for now on so will you married me again and be my wife again Zachary yes thousand time yes then they kiss then they put covers over them and went to sleep then the kids came in and wake them up but they saw a ring on their mum's ring finger and there dad's arm around her body so they walk out and let them sleep but some of them didn't know what that means but they let them sleep and they all made their own breakfast and their lunches for school then Zac and vanessa woke up umm the kids are going late for school mum yes kids we had breakfast and made lunch so can we go to school ok honey yes sweet heart i have to take the kids to school but i will be back ok sweet heart i love you and i love you too she walk out ok kids in the car yes mum ok so she takes them to school and see her friend taylor hey tay oh hi ness ok kids i will see you after school ok mum they walk off ok taylor i have to go bye ok bye but then taylor saw the ring on her finger but didn't said anything then she walk off and called the guys yes taylor vanessa has ring on her finger and she going to get married who is going to get married umm Zac sorry but vanessa is getting married hey honey hi umm the guys thinks you're getting married what why do you think that because of the ring on your finger whatever i am going to lied down ok sweet heart ok what is up with you two unthing now why r you guys in my house umm we don't know then go bye then walk off.

Now it is two years later and Zac and vanessa are married again and they kids two more set of twins 2 girls and 2 boys and gabriella she had 5 kids three of them girls and two of them boys and Zachary he had 7 kids he had three girl and three boys and Alexandra she 8 kids she had five boys and three and david he 4 kids he had two and two girls and Troy he 9 kids he had five girls and four boys.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

ok this story is about zac and vanessa and the rest of high school musical but zac and vanessa work together but zac doesn't know the high school musical people because it never happen but they know vanessa because they went to school with her

Zac and Vanessa work at the FBI ok hudgens and efron to my office now yes sir now this is your new task ok sir umm it said we are married and we a baby why is that because you two

are going undercover and I think because you bother have a good at work together so you to be working together is there a problem no sir good now here is your wedding rings and

your baby we be out and it is a girl ok their yes sir than Vanessa's phone goes off oh hey corbin hey nessa what ups are you still come tonight yes but I have to bring someone with me

ok bye love ya love ya too bye little sis bye big bro come on Zachary I don't call me that whatever Zachary now come on I have somewhere and you are coming ok whatever why because I said so.

Ok now they are where Vanessa's friends to meet hey guys hey umm nessa yes do you know have a very cute boy following you oh you mean Zachary yes yea I know Zachary eforn come here please I am begging for you not to said that again fine I want you don't let me have no fun that's right sweet heart ok up is up with you two oh umm we work together wait him is your new partner yes wow ok hudgens yes efron we have to go because we got that thing from the boss him want it now ok bye guys bye vanessa and her friend. Ok why did you do that for because you know that I know that we meant to on the case yes but why are you so stiff you need to lean to loosen up bit no I don't want to why not because I did and I lost everything that hold dear I lost my wife and my kid so don't tell me to loosen up ok I am sorry ok just don't bit my head off ok I am sorry I didn't mean to but it still hurts ok we have to go now yes ok so they go to the house they are staying at. Ok now you are married to me and we have a kid I know but this in just work yes work ok now they are at their home it will be there home for two months ok fine then we have to lean to get along fine with me then vanessa walk of and slammed the door and where I am meant to sleep on the couch WHAT YOU HEAR YOU YES I DID BUT WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU THAT IS WHY FINE. Now it is the next day and vanessa wake up than walk out to get something to eat I am going to kill you he said in his sleep yea right I will just kill your son right in front of you eye than have sex with your wife so he kill her no no no no why what did I do to you please tell me because I have no fucking clue who you are. I didn't do anything no but the people you work for did that was so much fun than kill her now I found out that the only way to kill you is to kill the people you hold lose to so when you get a new girlfriend your wife I be back no no no no no no why are you so cure do you like me to suffer yes I love to see that why can't you just leave me in peace. No I will take everything you hold dear and that include your partner no you can't hurt her please just leave vanessa alone ok you have cause so much pain to me please just leave vanessa alone leave the one thing that lights up my life but I can't because I know and you know that you love her WHAT are you talking about you think I love Vanessa are you crazy your something no because right deep down you know I am right because you have fallen for her because the way

you talk about her and the way you want to protect her from me ok troy you are crazy because the only thing I have with Vanessa is work now we have finish I am going to wake up ok because I have to stop talking to you because you kill my son and had sex with my wife then kill her so bye. Than zac wake up to see Vanessa sitting there umm what are you doing oh umm well I came down here to get something to eat than you were talking in your sleep oh umm who is troy and why did you said he was crazy and why would you said that you love me wait what fist of all why are you listing to me and why nightmares and what do you mean I said I love you umm because no I said troy you are crazy if love Vanessa that is what you said now that you are trying to find out about my past good luck with that. I am going to get something to eat than he walk out Zachary WHAT wow I am sorry ok geese than she walk past him and went to her room and slammed the door ok who are you and what do you want well I am troy oh so you are the guy that killed Zachary family well yea and now you are going to take me away and you think that zac is going to be my big hero and come and get me well yea well sorry to Brest your bubble but zac does not like me to I know because you kinder look like his wife because she had the same hair and eyes wait how do you know that because I have a picture of her oh my god no no no no no please not Gabriella why not because that was my twins sister wait what your sister yes we look the same that you kill her I am going to kill you wait if she was your sister why did she have a diffident last name because she was married and because she live with dad and I lived with mum ok and zac hear all of this so he walk up Vanessa what every your name is come here piss off Zachary ok I don't want to talk to you now piss off Zachary Alexander wait how do you know one of my middle name umm got to go bye wait are you telling me that you are gabby and Vanessa was kill no now bye than how did you know that was one of my middle name Ella told me. Ok now move wow you to are so much alike your sister piss off me and my sister are nothing and I repeat I nothing alike ok me and my sister haven't see each other in 2 years ok and now I can't so piss off and don't say I am the same is my sister well your timber is the same that is it when she grabs him and flip him on his back now then she sat on he and said me and my sister hated each other ok me and my sister we don't have the same timber because I you just a basted that thing because you lost everything you hold delay doesn't mean I did lose my family to ok now bye she got up than she went to her room. Wait what I want to know something what than she turn around and meet zac's lips ok I am going to now why because I have to go talk to my mum and sister wait what oh no I was not meant to said that what do you mean umm I have to go Vanessa Gabriella WHAT now how did you found that out well her name is Gabriella Vanessa than Vanessa ran off Vanessa nessa nessy van don't you der call me that ok why not because the only one is allowed to call me that are my family ok whatever. Do you think I like my life well I don't because I want my mum and sister and dad and my other sister back but you don't care ok now bye wait what sister oh my sister Anne so you had two sister yes I had Gabriella and Anne and Gabriella had a little boy named Alexander David efron wait how do you know my son name umm ok I am going to gone because this is so scary umm Vanessa what van zac I said not to call me that I didn't he did oh my god Alexander aunty Vanessa than he ran to her and gave her a big hug umm Vanessa than Zac stop in his tracks when he saw Alexander umm I am just going to go bye so where is granddad oh his is with grandma oh so how is grandma she is good ok umm hey dad hey honey ok Vanessa yes Zachary I am going out ok and when I come back you tell me what is going on ok find ok Alex are you hungry yes wear is your manners umm they went to the door with mum Alexander David Efron you do not say that ok yes aunty ok then Vanessa Anne hudgens yes Zachary Alexander efron ok now tell me why this boy looks like my dead son umm Zac what that is your son WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON WAS KILLED ALONG WITH MY WIFE. Sweetly I will be back just there and don't move yes aunty van ok than Vanessa walk out with Zachary Vanessa don't you der tell me that is my son and you keep him from me for 5 years Zac we had to ok were going to relocate you guys and then tell you were your family was but my sister said that she wanted her son safe because she her job to do than she got killed and then we knew that Alex would be killed to so you put a boy and hid my son yes aunty Vanessa yes sweetly were is mum and dad I know mum is dead but what about my dad umm honey why don't you just go and sit down ok aunty why are you not going to tell him yes and no Alexander can you come here sure ok now you can tell him bye Zachary Vanessa ok Alex this your dad happy now than she walk out ok if you are my dad why are you with my aunty Vanessa get your butt in here now WHAT I TOLD NOW YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE OK ZACHARY ALEXANDER DAVID EFRON. Then she walk out I am going back to my old life because you people found me because you wanted gabby back well I am not gabby ok I don't want to be I want to be myself and I can't here Vanessa wait no I will not wait ok you think I want to be around you all my sister did is talk about you ok than you guys show up my place asking to help but I didn't want this life I wanted to settle down and have four kids but no my sister had to go and get killed why you were in the room right and now I HATE YOU OK I HATE YOU ZACHARY BECAUSE I MAY ME LOSE MY SISTER VANESSA OK YES YOU HEARS ME RIGHT MY SISTER VANESSA SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH RIGHT SO ARE GABRIELLA YES NOW FUCK OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE A DICK HEAD OK IT IS YOUR FAUT I LOST MY SISTER VANESSA OK. Fine you can blame me ok how do I know that they were going to get your sister because she was at our house to see me and she had her son with her ok and he was one year younger than Alex umm gabby we got someone for you to see than in walks Vanessa and her son david than Zac turn grabby around to find Vanessa gabby oh my god how are you here we I am here tell you that it is not Zachary fraught ok but I want to you have my life because I can see the way you and Zac look at each other and I do know because the way you two look at each other no yes no I can't yes you can know you don't understand ok Vanessa baby no Zachary I am not going down there again what do you mean again I was married to him before anyone knew but we got out of it because for work ok now bye. Gabriella I hope you have a nice life I hope you do to I wish Zac and Vanessa are together than her wish came true gabby can you hear me umm what is going on umm Vanessa why are you not a ghost oh no she did not yes I did why and don't you der said it's because me and Zac are meant to be fine urgh why I can't go thought this again not again Vanessa baby than she hits him you do not call me baby ok find but don't hit me again find but I don't want to be close to you. I don't in her head he can't find out that he has a little girl but she is at my parents house because when I die they said they will look after her for me Vanessa nessa nessy ness van you are not allowed to call me that any more whatever sweetheart I hate you yea but you only hate me is because you once loved me no yes no than he grab her ok Vanessa if you hate me than I can do this and you can hit me than he kiss her than Vanessa kiss him back no I can't do this why because I can't ok then she turn around to walk off but Zac grab her and stated to kiss her neck Zac we can't oh god that feel so good please stop no fine than she said don't stop than he moved down her neck to her collarbone oh oh oh oh Zac she was moaning don't stop then he moving up her neck to her ear oh no not there please then Zac pick her up no please stop Zac we can't ok we just can't then he said ok but why because I can't go down this road again what are you talking about umm well you had a son but he got kill know what did you mean Zac you are hurting me sorry but what did you mean nothing ok tell me now no I will not tell you ok because you don't need to know ok no if it is not ok Zac just leave it ok no not until you tell why you can't go down here again because I was pregnant ok was pregnant with your twins ok there now you know I am going to go wait get back here now know you are not my mother or the boss of me. So I don't have to anything wait are you telling me I have a other two kids and you didn't tell me yes that is what I did then her phone rings hello hey dad yes I am fine really what lesse did you two today well gabby wanted to go to the zoo really here she will tell you by dad hi honey what did you see I saw loins and monkey and happen of other animal ok honey I will talk later I have to go and kill dad ok mum will you said hi sure honey bye mum now Zac get out here now what if you want to know about your daughter but find well just go wait I have a daughter no you have sea monkey yes you have a daughter and you had a son with me to but he got kill ok and she know about you because I told all about you to her ok what does she look like umm mix's of bother of us ok so she has your hair and eye but with my face fetchers ok and she has your temper and sense of homer ok and this is what she looks like then Vanessa shows Zac the picture wow she is so cute can I see her sure come with me ok they hop into her car and drive off see his daughter we are here umm Vanessa yes this is your parent's house yes now come on ok than they walk in hello mommy she came running hey honey how are you today very good thank you for asking umm mommy you is this oh this is Zac hello zac it is very nice to meet you ok now I am off to play my toys ok bye honey bye Zac bye umm her name is gabby ok bye gabby hey sweetly hey dad and mum then Zac turn around to see you she was talking to and he see mrs mr hugdens hello Zachary hi ok sweetly what are you doing here and why is he here to umm came to see my daughter and why did Zac came to because she is just cute the picture I saw cute and I wanted to see her in person so Vanessa said that she was coming to see so she ask if I wanted to come with her right Vanessa yes Zac that is right ok then they walk out ok why did you do that for I don't know no Zac why because I wanted to ok but why umm dose your parents know that I am the father of your daughter no that is why I did it ok are you going to tell them no I am not why not because I don't tell and say that the father of my daughter is you well you don't need to why because they are standing right behind you great WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZAC IS THE FATHER OF YOUR TWINS YES HE IS but I only have a daughter because david got kill that is why you came with her to see her no I didn't ok I said he could come ok then in walk gabby mommy here hey honey what are you doing here don't you want me here umm yes and no what do you mean well umm you haven't been a part of my life and they only way I got to talk to you is over the phone and then I do want you here and who the hell you are Gabriella Alexandra efron you said sorry now no why should I because he know you no why because this is your father what you tell me that Zachary Alexander David efron is my dad yes ok. I want to know why do you know my full name umm well I have to go Gabriella Alexandra Efron get your butt back here and answer Zac question ok you want to know yes I do ok well when I went to mum's room when she still lived here I found something thing that had your name and mum's name on it so I took it what was it umm a book with picture so you took one of my book yes ok what one umm the one that you don't let anyone look at no you didn't yes mum I did ok give it back now yes mum here thank you and not take it again yes mum good ok Vanessa can you please tell me what is so portent that book is umm no why because it is nothing to do with you ok now we are finish here we have to go now because we have to go fine good girl mum yes gabby can I come with you two umm Zac what gabby wants to come umm we will come back if you why because we are take you yet back we will come back and yet you ok gabby sure. Now it is one year later and Zac and Vanessa now at their home with their daughter and Vanessa is happy because she is with child but Zac doesn't know it get my sweetheart hey here is my keys umm try the spear room but I don't know why they would be in there but I will have a look he went to the spear room and when he walk in he saw a cot and baby clothes and toys so honey did you find your keys yes but umm why this room have all this baby stuff I thought I gave away most of the baby stuff to charity umm yes you did then why is it all so you can remind me more of what I lost no then why because I can't then she ran no you come here and tell me why you want to know why yes she wrote it down then walk out to back then Zac pick it up and it's said I pregnant with triplets you dick head they are yours but I am not sure If I want them now then Zac went out the back to find Vanessa and he finds her ok I am sorry ok so you think I am sorry going to fix it no then what because I'm not sure if I want to have these kids if you if you are going to be a dick head sweetheart. Do you think because maybe I think I should just dead then you could have your son and your perfect wife and will not be in this mess then Vanessa walk back inside what are you talking ok well let me think I was happy being but no I sister think I that I love you because I did but I am not sure now and then their son who gets kill all of you but no it was the son you know you had so that is ok then gabriella comedown stair umm what you are to doing GO BACK NOW GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA EFRON NOW ok gesse and were you going

Vanessa anne efron why away from you because I can't it every more we fight then we make up then we fight ok so why don't I go away and you stay here and the kids come you can have two of our kids and I have two and we not have to see each other again to fine good ok now GABRIELLA AEXLANDRA EFRON COME DOWN HERE NOW yes mum and dad ok you are stay with your father what all do you want to the two new born all just one ok fine gabby you are stay here with and your mum is going but went to kids are born we will be a big sister so are you telling me that mum is going and not coming for 9 to 8 months yes but once the babies are born you we not see me all the kids again because we can't do this no more than gabby ran up stair cry then Vanessa walk up stair where are you going to pack then I am going Vanessa get back down here now no why not because I don't want to fine Zac walk up the stair you are not going until morning fine then she walk out now are you going A WAY OF YOU then Zac yells VANESSA WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I FELL LIKE IT WELL STOP AND WE NEED TO TALK NO WE DON'T YES YOU DO NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES SHUP THE FUCK UP OK I HATE YOU TWO FIGHT mine friends think it is so cool to have Zac efron and Vanessa hudgens is parents WELL DON'T BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT SO JUST STOP then phone hello Zac said hey Zac oh hey ash and mono and brit and amber I am going said Vanessa walk off VANESSA GET BACK HERE WE HAVEN'T FINISHED TALK YES WE HAVE IN THE MORNING I OUT AND YOU WANT SEE ME THOUGHT WHILE I WILL BE HAPPY THEN SAID SLAMMED THEIR DOOR AND THEN SHE OPENED AND SAID YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHEN FINE so girls what are you doing much why are you fight with Vanessa when I am not fight with Vanessa FUCK YOU ZACHARY no ok why this time well umm we are not going a be together anymore so when morning coming Vanessa will be gone and then she will come back 9 to 8 months to give one the three kids that are on the way then she take the other two goes and doesn't come back so you are going to have gabby and one of the other kids yes and Vanessa has the other two yes ok. Now it is morning and Vanessa is going bye gabby be a good girl a get good grades yes mum bye honey then she walk off ok dad this suck I know but I don't everything because we are fight all the time so I don't know anymore ok dad then she walk up the stair and went her room then Vanessa walk out bye Zac bye Vanessa I will see you in 9 to 8 months yea then she walk out and she went to her parents house's in Sydney so she hope on the plane hey mum and dad hey honey what are you doing here will I wanted to know if I could stay for a little while why because Zac and I are not together but I am having his kids but I don't see him 9 to 8 months then he gets gabriella and one of the baby's and I get the other two ok then I don't see him any more sure honey thank you so how long are you umm I think 3 to 4 months ok honey. Now Vanessa is back and rings the door bell and 9 year old girl answer the door umm can I help you yes can you tell me where Zachary efron is please hey dad yes brie their lady at the door for you ok thanks brie I am will be in mine room doing my homework ok sweet heart oh hi Vanessa hi Zachary well this is nick and Alexandra and Zachary ok umm will you be getting one of the boys ok I like nick and because I think it would make senesce because my name is Zac and the baby name is Zac I will get mix up sure ok by nick you will be living with your father and older sister bye Zac bye nessa then Vanessa's walk off umm dad yes who was that oh umm that was your mother and this is your little brother nick wait Vanessa yes what is middle name and last name that is up to you ok bye ok bye umm nick troy efron so that was my mum the one that you said would come back then leave again yes brie this is not fair then yes run up stair and slammed the door and the baby started to cry thank you gabriella ok are you hungry all do you need change yes we have a winner so Zac change him there you go now let's go see what your sister is going ok so Zac walk up the stair brie come and meet your brother nick yes dad now it is next day and gabriella is going to school I will see you after ok yes dad bye dad by nick and hopes out of the car hey girls hey Ella and ash what is up not much umm why does your dad have a baby in his hand what umm brie yes I thought your lunch thanks dad bye now bye brie and brie when you get home you have to look after nick because I have to work yes bye dad bye brie bye nick ok what was that with your dad oh that was my little brother wait you have a little brother umm well mum drop him off yesterday wait your drop him off what you mean oh umm while mum and dad thought all the time but my mum was pregnant with triplets so she got two and he got me and nick why mum got Alexandra and Zachary ok so you have a new brother yes ok then she went home I am home ok honey nick has been feed and change how is sleep but if wake up give him bottle yes dad ok bye brie bye dad he walk out and when to work then he came home I am home. Now it is 5 years later and Vanessa lives in same city but they don't know Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed now yes mum good kids it is time for school ok I will see you after school yes mum bye Zac and Alex bye mum they walk of their class ok class we have two new people starting today ok we have Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens hi they bother said ok alex you can sit next to Ashley and Zac you can sit next to nick what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives he see he look like him what is your name oh my name is nick troy efron ok do you have any brother or sister oh yes my dad said I two sister and one brother but one of my sister and brother live with my mum but my other sister I live with and what is her name her is gabriella Alexandra efron how old are you oh I am 6 and you I am 6 and my sister is 6 as well Zac wait Alex Zachary david what we have to go why because mum is coming to get us ok oh nick this is my sister Alexandra hi now bye now geese I are just like dad no I am not and mum said not to talk about him he is not in our live now fine bye nick bye Zac and Alex yea wait yea Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens I am sorry it was Zachary fault was not was to I don't care just get in the car before they see you yes mum but they did know that gabriella sure them hey guess you I sure why I was picking up nick who mum the Alexandra and Zac ok brie I know you is still your mum but you are not allowed to talk about her fine but alex has been put next to a boy called Zachary david hudgens and then there was a girl sitting next to Ashley and her name is Alexandra Ella hudgens when they ask about their father Alexandra started to cry so Zachary said that what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives and he was hurt because Vanessa told her kids that about him umm gabby yes dad can you look after nick why because I am going for a walk yes dad ok bye sweetly bye dad he walk to the park then a little girl fell over are ok mum mum mum mum mum Alexandra Ella hudgens stop being a drama queen come on Zachary david hudgens will you go get your sister yes mum ALEXANDRA ELLA HUDGENS COME HERE ALL WILL NO WITH OUT YOU umm sorry sir but I have to go because my mum and brother are calling me but it was nice talking to go by ok bye Alexandra I am coming Zachary david fine just don't call me that why not Zachary david because I said so Alexandra Ella ok you to get in the car yes mum good ok I am going to the toile and I will be back yes mum hey where were you oh I was talking to someone ok you know mum said if we talk to anyone that mum doesn't know they will take us away then we would live with dad I know ok kids lets go yes mum she was about go but a little kids got in the away nick troy efron don't do that is gabby good boy now come on we need to get home then gabriella look up and sure her mum but didn't say anything and then Vanessa saw gabriella ok kids stay and don't move yes mum ok kids what are you doing umm I am sorry but my brother has a lot of engine ok whatever just give him away from the road if you want to him a live now piss off hey lady what you don't swear at my kids whatever mum yes Alexandra Zachary will not stop poking me ok alex I am coming now ok now bye you three then she walk off ok dad that was mum no brie your mother isn't live anymore whatever Zachary efron you said then she walk off wait did you hear me yes now take your kids and piss off mum yes kids we are hungry ok kids I told you two to stay in the fucking car oh we are sorry mum but we are hungry ok she grabs then fine then she pull them all long ok now what did you guys want well we want our dad not this again kids I told you guys your father is out our lives and is not coming back into our live oak yes mum they hop in the car and driver off ok gabriella Alexandra efron what did you do that for because you need to know that our mother is in the same town has us well what do think that she will coming running back with open arm and said that she was sorry that she left and took with her your brother and sister wait dad wait names are they why I just want to know well I only know their first name ok well there names are Alexandra and Zachary but because Vanessa would gave them her last name so that is or umm hudgens wait are you telling me that the boy and ok girl talk to they are my sister and brother no my not because we don't know them and they don't know us and that is way it will stay yes dad good now bed yes dad then he did something he hasn't done in a long time he rings Vanessa hello Zachary and what do want that time at this late hour we need talk Vanessa no Zachary we don't yes we do my kids know that your kids are there brother and sister ok fine but why don't we because they want your like then they want to know what I am like you know parents trap fine I get gess you are still so kneeing no you just think I am no you are no but if think that then why don't you came and fine out fine you want me to I will I see you get the park fine ok kids stay in your beds and knock all the door before I leave ok sure mum good kids then walk out and went to the park ok Zac what did you want to talk oh I want to talk you but that would be with my lips on your no Zachary we can't why not because I said so well I didn't then way I would now and she back until she hit something now I just one kiss yes but now it starts what do loser fine then they kiss then Zac more to her neck oh Zachary don't stop then I want him pick her up we don't do it here fine come with ok they went to his car oh Zachary yes yes yes oh Zachary give doing get then they had sex ok I have to go why because I left my kids alone well I did to but you have 9 year old to look after your 6 year old but I don't now Zac bye but he kiss her bye Vanessa then she walk off ok I know that shouldn't happen but it did ok kids I am home kids we are up in own room ok kids well I will come and kiss good night ok mum then Vanessa walk in but the door bell rang but Vanessa was in the toile so alex said the door yes can I help you umm mum what Alexandra there is someone at the door ok thank you alex so she goes to the door Zachary the she kiss what was that for I don't know come in ok kids bed NOW yes mum we are going now good night kids love you we love too why are you here oh umm dad what brie we want to know what are we doing I told you stay in the car NOW GO yes dad thank you so what are you doing here ok I have miss you ok well I have to then they kiss mum what we are hungry fine what do you guys want I would like some pizza ok now back there and I will bring it to you ok mum so they walk ok the that man mum so kissing he look like you yea I know but why kissing him she should be with our dad the not that man how do you know that might be now dad ok kids can come out now yes mum other two yes dad ok now alex and Zac yes this is your father and nick this your mother hey gabby mummy can I get a hug sure honey she hug her ok now I have these two to bed bye ok bye she walk off come on gabby and nick yes dad now it is the next day then gabby turn up with nick and Zachary and Alexandra umm gabby yes girls who are other two oh they are my other brother and sister it is nice to meet yea ok alex and Zac come on we going yes mum bye guys bye then they walk off hop in the car umm mum why do have we are suitcases in here because we are going on a long holiday ok mum good kids because they only 6 they weren't reamer their father all their sister and brother ok we are here ok now go play in the water if you wanted to mum. Zac ask gabby where is Vanessa and the other two oh umm Vanessa came and got what so Zac calls Vanessa but Vanessa out but Alexandra answer the phone hello hey alex hi umm mum yes someone the phone ok thanks hello Vanessa oh hi Zachary where are you umm sorry can't tell why not because we are a holiday and I don't know if we are coming back why not because I can't fall in love with you again why not because I can't bye Zachary but she was pregnant again with his kids but it will be two boys but she won't come back until alex and Zac are older so now it is 5 years later ok kids we are going again so all hop in the car mum and the two boy they are name troy and david and they are 1 years ok now we are going back were we came from yes mum she came back with the kids alex and Zac are 10 years old ok come on Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed we have to get you to school ok mum good kids come on troy and david yes mummy lets ok so she holds on to her and stamped them ok alex and Zac come on ok mum they get to school hi umm I would to put my two kids in school ok alex and Zac yes come ok we are 10 ok just take them to Mrs. Bolton room ok come on kids yes ok just their now go and knock on the door ok mum they did hi umm we got told to come here ok bye mum bye kids she walk off but she didn't know that she knew who they were umm class I just going to step out for a minter ok yes miss ok so she open the door Vanessa gabriella hudgens you stop right now she said shit she turn around hi Taylor don't you hi Taylor look I have to go and are going to Zac that you are back with more of his kids mum yes david and troy we are hungry ok I am sorry but mine kids are hungry and I don't care you can tell Zac but I have to go and you need back to teacher now bye but I know you but I didn't you know Zac yes because you did know him before oh umm when you left all of us we got close to Zac and the kids ok but didn't know that call Zac and hear the hold thing she was putting the kids the car mummy yes their man walking to you ok I will back here is some milk thank you mummy so she closed the door then she turn around the

face hi Zac don't you hi zac me ok whatever I have to go because I have stuff to do mummy yes david I think troy needs a change if he does so do you I am coming bye Zachary wait you have two more kids yes now move no yes the david got out of his sit hey buddy can you let go of my mum so we can go thank you and you're the kids but gabriella they blues eyes and she has browns eyes thanks Zac now I have to put him back in his chair david Joe hudgens you are a naughtier boy I am sorry but bye Zac then she walk off now it is the end of school ok david and troy stay with me why we wait for Alex and Zac yes mum then alex and Zac came out ok zac ok we are coming then out came nick and gabriella was picking him up and she sure she saw Vanessa then they go home. now Zac ok dad did you know that Vanessa is back yes I talk to her myself but she had to go because her kids need to be change then one of them came out and told me to let go of his mum then they walk off ok so are you tell me that Vanessa left with other kids and then she was pregnant with your kids yes that is what I am saying ok then they see Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy were all playing outside ok kids it is time for tea yes mum they were playing hello what is your name oh I am sorry but with are not allowed to talk to people we don't know kids I said it was tea time then Vanessa came out ok kids GET IN SIDE NOW yes mum what do you want well to meet my kids and let the other two to meet the other four over my dead body mum I am coming just leave us alone ok Zachary it would be so much easier why because I don't want my kids to know you then you break their hearts so just leave us alone fine then but I think that the kids your me and the other kids and if you don't do it I will take you to court to let me see me children ok Zac I let it but didn't you think I left for reason no I think it was because I still love me and it scares you so you run off and take the kids with you so you get away from me until you come back and you think it is safe ok alex and Zac yes mum can you get david and troy food yes mum ok good do you want to know why I left yes because I don't know to be back with you because I am scares but not in the way you think then how because I am scares that if I went back to you we would start fighting again that is why I run ok so you are telling me that you run because you are scares that if we get back together we would start fighting again yes now I have kids to feed so bye Zachary she walk in ok kids what do you guys want for tea umm mum can we go out sure sweetly sweet so can we go to umm dinner diner sure dear cool lets go ok take troy to the car for me why because I have to change david before we go yes mum good girl they hop in the car ok then Vanessa puts david in and then she hop in ok now where is this dinner diner umm on the main road mum ok so let's go sure dear in her head if it the one I am think of I went there with Zac we are there so we walk in hi how can I help you umm can we get a seat to eat sure this way thank you she had david and troy holding bother hands thank you ok kids what do you want to drink umm coke and coke and milk and milk ok here is your two drinks david and troy thanks mummy then the waiter came hi hello ok and we get two coke and lemon lime bitter sure miss then gabriella had came out of the bathroom Zachary don't do that yes mummy yes david why is that girl looking like she just fine something she lost ok kids just stay here yes mum when she walk off what do you think you are doing umm sorry so I don't get to meet my brothers and sister no because I don't want to know you your father why because I said so now why don't you go back to what you were doing and don't come here my family because you and your brother and father I don't you know ok yes mum bye gabby then she walk off then she saw her dad why is she so mean dad because she think her sister made the no choice for her to come back now come on we have to go yes dad I miss mum so much yes I know you do then go home and Zac goes to his room and get out some video and what them and they are him and Vanessa and he is crying because he miss her so much oh Vanessa why did you do this to me why then his phone goes off hello oh cool it work umm who are you oh I am one of Vanessa gabriella hudgens kids ok why did you ring me oh I want to know why mum had Zachary name oh because I was wording why she have one of my brother's name on here well sorry sweetly but I am not one of your brother's oh sorry then why does my mum have your number them because we use to be good friends but not anymore then maybe you can tell me who is my father why do want to know because my mum cry's every night and goes what I have I done oh ok umm sweetly why don't you take the phone to your mum because if my mum find out that I ring you I will get in trouble but why anyway from the bill no my mum just pays them ok just take it to her ok umm mum yes Alexandra umm you have a phone call ok honey bye mum bye honey hello hi Vanessa we need to talk now but the last time you said that we did talk but then we end do something I didn't think I should of wait are you tell me that you didn't want the two little boy you have now no because I love my kids when I said that I love all my kids and I was running from you and the love that I have for you ok that is all I want to on ok I will see you so and bring the kids sure then he came and Vanessa went Zac and jumper into him arms now this is where I want to be now umm mum said who is this oh this your father all of you wait this our father yes so then Zac kids go then this is our mother yes ok then why didn't you me early umm Vanessa I have to go to work but we will talk ok bye ok kids stay and meet your brothers and sister but dad yes gabriella I am going out because you said I could go ok now I am saying that you can't go I hate you yes I love you too bye then Zac walk off ok you did this I didn't do anything now stay mummy yes david and troy we are hungry ok do to want to apple and apple pie then you have david I would like apple and troy and I would like apple pie ok alex yes mum can you come here yes mum can you feed troy for me sure mum thank you ok david come here ok mum he crawled to his mum and troy yes mummy alex is going to feed you ok mummy so is this like here all the time yes ok Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy it is time for bed yes mum wait you go to bed at 7:30 yes why what time do you go to bed umm well our dad works and gabby is meant to look after us but she leaves us then she come back around 10:00 so that is the time we go to bed ok well you will being to bed now and don't even think about it gabriella Alexandra efron why because I said so then her phone rang and Vanessa got to it first I am sorry but gabriella is not allowed tonight good bye mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra and Zachary david and troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know our sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum then she walk out what did you that for didn't you see how happy dad was when she was in his arms so what gabriella yes dad where is Vanessa and the kids Gabriella said this to mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra Zachary david troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know your sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum so why did you do that for gabriella because she got a phone call then mum said that she was not allowed out so you told her to go yes Gabriella Alexandra efron you go to your room NOW and stay there and when I get you will be in a lot of trouble yes dad she walk off to her room and she was cry on the way because her dad has never yell at her before ok nick where would they go umm home to pack good boy so they hop in the car and drove over to her house Vanessa Zachary don't you think you are going anywhere why not Zac because I am not going to let you but I have to why because I do no you don't yes I do no I am not going to stand here and let see you walk out of my life again no not again but I have to why because I have to no you don't YES I DO OK I LOVE YOU BUT I AM SCARES THAT IF I DO THEN WE ARE BACK WHERE WE WERE BEFORE I DON'T CARE VANESSA I AM NOT GO LET YOU GO I LOVE YOU TOO OK NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO then they kiss until they had no breath left now I said you are not going anywhere ok Zachary then you have the kids said wow the just had to kiss her to change her mind now that is powerful love come on kids yes mum and dad they all went to Zac's house umm I just have to go talk to brie that is fine ok gabriella Alexandra efron yes dad come here please yes I want you to go down there and said you are sorry to your mother now no what I am not dad because she will just leave again like she all was does she will get your hopes up then she crushed them so I am not going to say sorry until she said sorry to me I mean I was 5 when she left me with you and a new born baby wait are you still mad at your mother for leaving you with me yes why because a girl more needs her mother then her dad sometime ok umm wait I will be back Vanessa yes Zac can you come up here some to alex and Zac yes can you finish feed david and troy sure mum good kids yes Zac go talk to brie I think there is some issues that you need to talk to her about ok then she walk off oh umm can you make sure the Zachary is holding troy right way why he is feed him sure then she walk off baby ok then he walk down umm zac you need to sprout his head oh thanks wow you are good thank you then they head yell NO I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU ON PERPSE YES YOU DID MUM BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER MORE THEN YOU THEN AND WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME YOU SURE HIM THEN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER THREE BROTHER BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM MORE THEN ME I CAN SEE IT OK umm kids I have to go and make sure that your sister and mother aren't going to kill each other sure WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY LOOK LIKE YOU AND DAD BUT YOU DIDN'T TURN THEN WAY BECAUSE YOU THEN WANTED ME WHAT I DID WANT YOU NO I WAS ALWAYS THE GRANDMA AND GRANDDAD UNTIL YOU CAME TO SEE ME AND I ONLY CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU AND DAD IS BECAUSE OF DAD WHAT NO YES MUM I KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU SHOW SO MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF THEM BUT ME YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY YES BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SISTER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND DO STILL NOW OK UMM HONEY AND SWEETLY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP I THINK YOU ARE SCAREING THE KIDS FIND and think because we are back here you can call me that ok Vanessa I am sorry ok but gabriella I sent her up here to talk not have a yelling mach yes I know I am sorry dad that is ok thanks ok bedtime yes dad ok nick yes dad it is time for bed yes dad night mum and guys then he walk up stair ok we should be going umm Vanessa what I think your kids have other plants why because they are all a sleep great just great do you have a rooms for them yes I do ok then Alexandra can sleep in gabriella's room and Zachary can sleep in nick and troy and david can sleep this room oh my god I have to go now why because this the room that I made isn't yes Vanessa it is ok then she run out the back god why did make come back here umm Vanessa no Zac I can't go back into that room because of what happen ok so can you just put them to bed for me sure Vanessa then she walk in and sat on the couch ok Vanessa tell what that was all about I did tell you now were I 'm sleeping on the couch so goodnight no you are not why because you are sleeping with me no I am not yes you are then the doorbell rang I get that you go to bed no I am not going to sleep in your bed with you fine hey guys hi mummy yes david teddy ok I am coming so she walk past Zac and their friend wait did I just see a ghost ok Zac if you have ghost I am taking my kids and going no I don't mean our kids mummy I am coming david wait why is she here oh umm we told the kids who are we then Zachary and Alexandra and david and troy fell asleep so they are sleeping here for the night ok umm Zac yes can you tell your friends to go because I would like to go to sleep Vanessa I told you are going I mine room well I don't want to ok fine thank you so go to the back or front because I would some sleep because I am not in the morning ok this way guys ok so when were we oh umm you telling us how you got the love of your life back into your life as well in your house umm Zac yes Vanessa umm I am a bit hungry but I can't find the bacon oh that is because I don't have any why oh umm because nick can't have it because his a allergic to it oh ok thanks what a eggs umm we have run out them ok I will just go to McDonalds then ok then she walk off ok why was that what was what that you and her umm it is called talking you know what people so they get what they want a cross ok mummy oh one moment your mummy went to get something to eat what would you like umm up ok you Zac pick david up ok guys what ups me and Vanessa talking then they turn around ok who is this oh this is david Jake hudgens hi hello and how old are you umm you're my daddy yes ok daddy mummy said then to talk to people that I don't know so I can't tell you how old I am because I don't know david Jake hudgens what are you doing out of bed oh umm he want you but you were here so I went up I ask what he want and he said up ok umm Zachary Alexander david efron don't pick my kids up ok and I don't care that you are their father just don't touch my kids when I am not around come on david yes mummy then she went and put him back down now go to sleep yes mummy ok Vanessa what is your deal umm sorry but I don't want to talk to you all any of you guys so the only reason I am here is because my kids want to know their father then they fell asleep so once they wake up in the morning we are out of the house and back to my house ok yes good now bye she went to the couch but went to see her kids then she see how happy they are so she fell down crying because she has been a bitch to zac and the other two kids then you have zac hearing Vanessa crying umm guys I will be back Vanessa go away why because I so no Vanessa come here no I can't yes you can come on she went to Zac and crawled into him arms I have been the worst mother because I kept my kids from their father and brother and sister hey sweet heart don't say that you only did that is because you didn't want them to get hurt in the prospect because all we did do is fight so you just wanted to keep them away from that oh Zachary what have I done to get

you in my life then kiss but this kiss wasn't like any of the other kiss they have shared umm Zac yes corbin we are going to go because you didn't come back out he came in to find you. Vanessa is sitting in Zac lap now I know why ok bye corbin then walk down ok why didn't he come back out umm Vanessa so sitting in Zac lap and it looked like she was crying and Zac was giving her a hug yea it looked more than that ok just because you didn't get Vanessa don't take it out on me or Zac or we other ok now back to Zac Vanessa ok I am going to sleep now by but before she could get away no you are not going anywhere why not because you are going come and sleep with me in my bed and there are no but to it fine good girl so they went to Zac room when she walk in all then memories coming back no Zac I can't why because of all the memories we have in here I just can't then she run out down the stair to the couch and she cry her eyes out but she didn't know that taylor and corbin and Ashley and lucas are still here Vanessa sweet heart baby why did you do this because all of memories just came back when I went into that ok sweet heart it is just for one night ok sure ok now come on ok then they walk up the stair wow they one stranger couple you are tell me. Why I am back here Zac because that is what is true love is all about what do you think that we true love yes that is why I think you come back ok fine but why do I know that part but there has to be more to it umm because you love me and love you so much that what makes you come back yes Zac but she was going to say something but Zac count bye his kiss out stop trying to find a why is that because there is not much to you ok Zac how they were kissing again then there was a knock on the door yes umm Zac oh hey guys what up well you can get off Vanessa why I am happy where I am ok umm Zachary why don't you got off me but when they go we can ok so what did you guys want well we just wanted to know why Vanessa here umm I am going in morning ok or sure ok umm Zac you talk to them I am going cheek on my kids sure Vanessa then she walk out what did you that for because we just don't want you or her get hurt well thanks for your concern the now it is 8:00 am ok come on kids yes mum they walk out but she had to make sure they did make any noises oh are trying to run are you no Zac I am going like I said I would ok but why don't you want to stay why because I am scares ok yes but why don't you stay and get over it because I can't yes you can no ok Vanessa I am give up with this game with you let me in then you close me out so when you have make up your mind call me ok sure Zac then she walk off with the kids and put them in the car why don't you like staying with daddy oh umm kids me and your father have something we are going thought then why aren't you talk to him and storing it out gess why do you have to have his heart I don't know mum but we would like bother of our parents please ok so she calls Zac and she talk to him ok kids you will go back and you go and play with other kids yes mum ok why did you come back because my kids want bother parents they all go the same heart is you oh ok come on we need to talk so they went to his room ok now why don't you and the kids stay here for 2 weeks and see how it goes and if it work out then you can stay forever ok Zac then Zac pick her up but what there is no buts why not because I said ok if you said so good now we can have our own fun no Zachary Alexander david efron yes Vanessa gabriella hudgens no ok why not because we have 6 kids so no way party popper yes that is me mummy yes david why are you on daddy because he is being a naught boy so she is going to tell me off ok bye so I am a naught yes you are fine then you tell me off and how do you want me to umm you have to tell me off by your lips Zac what come on Vanessa fine so then she stared to kiss him hey mum yes gabby I just want to know if I can go out with some friends sure to be there I thought you off so she got him off what I was like that it is why because you were meant to like that because you are one naught boy ok I am sorry good boy then she walk off ok that is not fare is not meant to be hey mummy hi kids umm mum yes gabby why were you on dad she was telling me off I have to a naught boy yes Zachary you have then walk off ok I just want to know ok then the doorbell goes so Alexandra goes and get it hello can I help you oh umm is this were nick live yo dump boo Alexandra don't call your brother that ok mum nick yes alex their a girl at the door for you ok thanks alex ok then she went back what she will doing ok I am coursed oh umm hello my mum and my sister and my three brother came back and there are name is Alexandra is then gabriella and Zachary and david and troy ok does mum and dad know that you are out here yes gabby then yes walk umm oh that is my older sister gabriella then david got outside no david and where do you think you are going no wewew ok why don't you go back inside ok then he clawed back inside sorry so why did you come here umm I want to talk to you Vanessa yes Zac have you seen nick umm yeah he is out the front ok thanks he walk out umm nick troy efron yes dad come inside umm dad I am talking to someone well said goodbye and get fucking ass in now yes then Zac walk back wow your Zac efron yes honey what is the matter Vanessa ask nick oh dad want me oh ok one moment Zachary Alexander david efron get your ass here now ok you don't tell me what to do whatever Zachary now why did you wanted nick oh yes come with me yes dad bye mum see ya later sweetly umm sorry to bother you Mrs. eforn Zachary you didn't tell me that your mother is here umm mum yes I think she means you oh umm honey we are not married we were but not now so what can I do for you oh I am jemma ok umm well I just want to talk to nick umm why does the kids have diffent surname oh me and their father thought we were going to see each other again so that is why Vanessa gabriella hudgens what is it Zachary Alexander david efron come here why should I because I said so just your fucking ass Zachary Alexander don't swear when the kids are around I am sorry jemma but my kids father is being a dick head that to moment so I will just get nick for you thank you VANESSA I am coming keep on pant on yes I tender to shut up Zachary no now what I would like to talk to you ok nick there is girl down their her name is jemma she want to talk to you ok mum thanks. Now what do you want well that is easy what are you talk about well you what do I want yes I want is you ok Zac I don't like your game I am going to go nessa I am not playing ok I am not in the mode Zac just come with me ok find gabby yes look after the kids yes dad ok good girl then Zac put Vanessa's arm ok Zac where are we going oh we will find out so ok Zac I don't like all the hold secretly thing you have going here but I not in the mode ok Vanessa why are you a party popper yes I am ok whatever we are here ok wear are we umm Vanessa yes turn around so she does no no then she is walk away from it no Zac why did you being me here because you have to get over what happen Vanessa no I don't want to ok no it is not ok yes Zac now take me back to my kids no not till you talk about it no i do not want to talk about it because I don't now take back no then gabby and vanessa's son came down hey sister hi hey Zac hi brie hey they their little one hi mummy hi david hello who is this oh this Zac and was your father oh hello it is very nice to meet you so how are you two umm we are good I think but Zac we have back to my kids went why did you just the her kids because she has 4 of our kids and I have 2 of them wait what well we stay at Zac's house ok so you have 6 kids all together yes but the 4 of them have hudgens yes and 2 of them have efron yes why because we slit up so you are not married no and we don't live together I am staying at his house for one more week then I am take the kids and going home and don't even try to stop us this ok Zac yes nessa so you to don't live with each other yes and you have one more week at Zac's house yes ok I am sorry but I need to go back no you don't nessa because gabby can healed it find then I will just go and sit in the car because I want go home so are you tell me you bother don't live together yes for how long well she left when gabriella was 5 then she came back when gabriella was 9 then she left again but she look the kids will her when they were 5 and now she is back with Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy and then I have gabriella and nick ok can you get my sister for me why because I want to talk to her sure I will go get her then I will be in the car ok Vanessa your sister wants to talk to you fine then she walk out ok I know what are you going to say that I should go back to Zac because of the kids and the history we have with each other right yes but why did you leave him in the first place because were fight morning noon and night so you just left well yes because I couldn't take it because I am scare that I was falling in love with him again why is that a bad thing well yes it would be ok Vanessa gabriella hudgens are you run away from love yes because I am scares that he would love me back why because we were not meant to be what are you talking about Vanessa ok gabby this was your life I am living because you think that me and Zac meant together because you has umm Vanessa I never tell you this but I could see the further and in it I could see you and Zac happy with 5 or 6 kids and would be married what so that is why I gave up my life to you but we are but you have 6 kids so part of it come true so you think I should just up Zac and kiss him and see if there is any sparks yes fine I will then Zac is sitting in the car but with the car door open Vanessa what are you going here have you finished talking while not quite ok what do you mea but he was count by Vanessa's lips she kiss him and they were getting right into it then she stop was about to walk off umm Vanessa what was that for just something I had to doing ok come and talk here she was in the backseat of the car now what was that about something that I needed to see if I still feel it and you do you then they were kiss oh Zac why are we coming back here because I want you and you want me why are you so sure Zachary because I never stop loving you oh Zac then they kiss again we get back to the kids sure bye sister see ya sister then they drove off vanessa i need your with what with this so she did help oh vanessa that feed so good oh baby i can't drive now why not because i have to have you now then Zac grab vanessa oh baby feel so oh yes honey give go oh yes Zac coming it going oh vanessa yes then she sick is dick again but she is back in her sit and Zac is diving honey yes sweet heart i have to stop why because we need to give your eye open and on the road and we if to back to the house and the kids we are home kids then they was a note saying if you want your kids back you have to ring your old boss and get him to give you the passwords to some of the city bank accounts ok we will ring them why now Zac I don't know I know Vanessa but if well want our kids back we to see if they can help but then mummy daddy what then out came Alexandra and david and Troy what how did you let away oh umm gabby was hiding us then she was about to hid Zachary and nick and herself but he got her and them so he got some of you but then he didn't know that you guys were hiding I am back oh no not you again what do you want troy well I want her and your kids well sorry but you can't have me our my kids said Vanessa why because I don't want you troy ok so you come back to life then you bother have 6 kids together but you are not married well we were but that didn't work so know troy be a good boy and give me my kids why because I said so well no then GABBY CAME IN OH OK HEY DICK HEAD THEN TURN AROUND TO SEE GABBY NO YES NOW IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY SISTER HER KIDS BACK I HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DO FIND BUT WHY DO YOU BOTHER HAVE TO HAVE SUCH CUTE KIDS umm troy they are cute is because their mother's are beautiful so the kids turn out pretty and hansom and his father is hansom ok here is your kids thank you why did you do it well because I thought if I get your kids from you find out why you bother love each other umm sorry but how did you know that oh umm I live not far from bother of you guys and I can hear you bother guys yelling when you guys lived in the same house and when are were fighting at her house ok umm thanks we think ok bye kids bye mister nice guys ok kids time for bed to mummy story sure sweetly ok what story to tell you guys umm the story of one boy and one girl that feeling in love by hate sure started when they work together and then they were put in a house to catch some bad guys then they found out that they were in love so they got married and they were blest with a baby then they fall out of love or so they thought she left but came back and her to him so the three of them lived happily ever after good night my angles night mummy they are went to sleep so went to cheek on the boys good night boys good night mummy then she went to cheek on the other two boys ok now david you have your teddy yes ok and troy you have your blanket yes ok good night boys good night mummy then she went to said good night to gabby good night gabby good night then she walk off to Zac ok do you want to said good night no why because I want you here Zachary what then she came I are a naughtily boy yes I am then he pulled her down how I got you and you are get out ha ha ha ha ha ha Zac you know I have to get out no you are not going anywhere until we wake up in morning fine you win ya now it is the morning hi mum oh hey gabby help me gabby no I am going let you go but Zac I need to the toile find but you have to come back fine so she went to the toile ok I am going to get the kids some food no then he grabbed Vanessa and pulled her on the bed and not let her go Zac no fine you leave me no choice she kiss but it was just to get out of his arm but she didn't want that anymore mum jumped off Zac yes the kids are hungry I am coming Alexandra then she walk out then gabriella came out of where she was ok there is something I don't want to see again ok honey what are you going oh umm I don't know and I can see that you and mum are back in love again what are you talking about gabby nothing dad then Vanessa came back honey you have get up why because your sons want you to take them to the park fine sweet heart bye gabby bye dad ok gabriella Alexandra eforn come down her and have your breakfast yes mum then Zac can down then he see Vanessa but Vanessa didn't see Zac so Zac went up to her you know you look so hot right now Zachary yes don't why not then he started to kiss her on the neck then was dancing with him behind her honey as much I love this you have to boys waiting fine but when I come back you are mine yes sir then he walk out ok boys lets go yes dad so they left ok what is it with you two nothing gabby now go eat your breakfast yes mum the her mobile goes off hello Vanessa oh Ashley what up not much what are you going I am looking after the girls why Zac take the boys to the park right so we came over sure ash cool ok people we are going to Vanessa umm Ashley yes who you are you talk to oh just the gang and their ok I will see you soon ok by then the doorbell goes so gabby goes hi oh hi then all the kids come hi people now you're the kids to the backyard ok then all the parents started to talk then Zac come home umm Vanessa yes why are there all these people here oh these are all my friends and their kids wife or husband ok I just want them go why because I said so fine the party popper yes I am sorry people my kids father wants you to go and no his not

my husband bye people Vanessa Zac come up here now ok by people ok I am coming now what did you want well what is started these morning Zachary what I don't know what I am going to do with you oh umm feed me love me and never leave me I don't know about that the Zac started to tickle her umm Vanessa yes Ashley oh hey Zac hi ash will you talk but you are getting off that easy oh I thought I could they kiss then he walk out ok kids what do you want make for lunch ok ash what is up ok when did you to get back to where you are now umm I don't know but why did you want to know. I just don't want you or him to hurt again ok now if that is your yes see later sure ok honey what have you done to the kids and the kitchen oh umm we were making lunch ok kids why don't you guys go and get changed and you come with me oh are you going to change me for me no I am going to stick you in the shower ok but if you come with me I will happy well sorry buddy but that is not going to happen anytime soon you are a big mean and who is a party popper now yes I am now go have a shower fine hey mum good you all clean yes mum ok now go in then and clean your mess yes mum good kids then Vanessa went to Zac and her room and she wanted to read a book then Zac came out with just a towel on now you are the tease wow Vanessa do you want me to have a heart attack ok and he got change now you go down there and help our kids help up the mess you help made fine but I will be back ok and I will be right here ok then he went down stairs ok kids how the clean going ok I guess are you come to help I sent down here to help by our lovely mother of yours ok so they all them are cleaning and Vanessa is on the phone with her mum yes mum I will bring the kid ok where are you going with our kids just one moment mum I am going to see my mum and see wants to see the kids ok I am allowed to come to wait hey mum I am allowed to bring the kids and someone else sure dear ok I have to go before I get attack ok bye Vanessa ok bye mum now I am going attack you now yes then she hang the phone ok did that sound like Zachary yes ok I just want to sure I will called her back but Zac need go to the toile ok then she walk off and then her goes off hello oh umm you are not Vanessa because I am not Vanessa Zachary what are you doing on my phone it just ring baby but I need go to the toile then I will be back umm who are you Zac ok bye here sweet heart then he walk out ok mum what did you want now I just want to know if that was Zac yes it was ok bye mum ok bye Vanessa you know you need to turn off the phone why is that because I want some time with me but that phone goes off fine it is off good girl. He kiss her and he as his hand going up and down her leg ok Vanessa if going do that you should knock your door great yes guys what can we do for you not us them ok kids what did you want Vanessa said then Zac goes no kids come back later and we will help you then Zachary Alexander ouch that hurt only my mum calls me that well sorry ok kids what can we help you with oh umm gabby goes oh I would like to a party ok next Zachary what Vanessa gabriella you are needy a teenage so be careful yes mum ok you is next I am said Alexandra ok what did you want to know oh umm am I allowed to sleepover at one of friends house's sure alex ok then you have Zac and david said they were next ok we want to know if we can go to the park sure ok cool did you want anything troy yes I want go to the movie ok here is some money for the movie now bye Zac said Zachary what ok kids you all have to be back hey at 9:00 pm yes but gabby yes you don't have come home until 11:30 pm ok now bye kids have fun we will ok then they walk out ok is that all ok I have a quested for you ok ash what is it ok why did you go to hating each other to loving each other umm Zac yes nessa I need go and get something to eat you can answer that ok fine good boy umm Ashley why did you do that for I don't ok I think we love each other because I think that I knew that gabby was Vanessa and I know some how that nessa was the got killed then I got a other chance with her I am very thankful for it and I knew we would get along sometime down the line ok dose that answer your question yes Zac does ok Vanessa yes Zachary come here now have you finish the story yes I have ok umm Ashley yes I don't want to be rode but ok you go oh ok sure thanks bye Ashley bye Zac and Vanessa now you are my prisoner yes Zachary I am your prisoner what are you going to do with me I going kiss you to death ok then Zac start to kiss Vanessa then they hear the front door slammed ok the kids are back fine good mum yes kids did you have fun yes mum we did ok and what did you do well I hold your mother prisoner but she got away because there was a slam of the front door sorry dad it's ok troy then they went to bed now you are my prisoner sure I am dear then Zac kiss her oh Zac oh Zachary that feel so good umm sweet heart we don't want to scare the kids know but you kiss feel so good on my neck on honey but I know where it is better oh no that there oh that feel so nice don't stop yes Zac then she took off his clothes oh sweet heart then she went down and started to suck his dick keep going yes vanessa oh yes oh yes but then she stop I want you inside me now ok sweet heart oh oh oh Zachary keep going yes yes yes oh oh oh vanessa and she wrapped her legs around Zac waist so he could go dipper yes hard and faster honey then they stop oh honey that was so much funny then vanessa was kissing Zac chest honey yes sweet heart do you love me yes I do ok vanessa yes know we not long just go back to get but I want you with me for now on so will you married me again and be my wife again Zachary yes thousand time yes then they kiss then they put covers over them and went to sleep then the kids came in and wake them up but they saw a ring on their mum's ring finger and there dad's arm around her body so they walk out and let them sleep but some of them didn't know what that means but they let them sleep and they all made their own breakfast and their lunches for school then Zac and vanessa woke up umm the kids are going late for school mum yes kids we had breakfast and made lunch so can we go to school ok honey yes sweet heart i have to take the kids to school but i will be back ok sweet heart i love you and i love you too she walk out ok kids in the car yes mum ok so she takes them to school and see her friend taylor hey tay oh hi ness ok kids i will see you after school ok mum they walk off ok taylor i have to go bye ok bye but then taylor saw the ring on her finger but didn't said anything then she walk off and called the guys yes taylor vanessa has ring on her finger and she going to get married who is going to get married umm Zac sorry but vanessa is getting married hey honey hi umm the guys thinks you're getting married what why do you think that because of the ring on your finger whatever i am going to lied down ok sweet heart ok what is up with you two unthing now why r you guys in my house umm we don't know then go bye then walk off.

Now it is two years later and Zac and vanessa are married again and they kids two more set of twins 2 girls and 2 boys and gabriella she had 5 kids three of them girls and two of them boys and Zachary he had 7 kids he had three girl and three boys and Alexandra she 8 kids she had five boys and three and david he 4 kids he had two and two girls and Troy he 9 kids he had five girls and four boys.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

ok this story is about zac and vanessa and the rest of high school musical but zac and vanessa work together but zac doesn't know the high school musical people because it never happen but they know vanessa because they went to school with her

Zac and Vanessa work at the FBI ok hudgens and efron to my office now yes sir now this is your new task ok sir umm it said we are married and we a baby why is that because you two

are going undercover and I think because you bother have a good at work together so you to be working together is there a problem no sir good now here is your wedding rings and

your baby we be out and it is a girl ok their yes sir than Vanessa's phone goes off oh hey corbin hey nessa what ups are you still come tonight yes but I have to bring someone with me

ok bye love ya love ya too bye little sis bye big bro come on Zachary I don't call me that whatever Zachary now come on I have somewhere and you are coming ok whatever why because I said so.

Ok now they are where Vanessa's friends to meet hey guys hey umm nessa yes do you know have a very cute boy following you oh you mean Zachary yes yea I know Zachary eforn come here please I am begging for you not to said that again fine I want you don't let me have no fun that's right sweet heart ok up is up with you two oh umm we work together wait him is your new partner yes wow ok hudgens yes efron we have to go because we got that thing from the boss him want it now ok bye guys bye vanessa and her friend. Ok why did you do that for because you know that I know that we meant to on the case yes but why are you so stiff you need to lean to loosen up bit no I don't want to why not because I did and I lost everything that hold dear I lost my wife and my kid so don't tell me to loosen up ok I am sorry ok just don't bit my head off ok I am sorry I didn't mean to but it still hurts ok we have to go now yes ok so they go to the house they are staying at. Ok now you are married to me and we have a kid I know but this in just work yes work ok now they are at their home it will be there home for two months ok fine then we have to lean to get along fine with me then vanessa walk of and slammed the door and where I am meant to sleep on the couch WHAT YOU HEAR YOU YES I DID BUT WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU THAT IS WHY FINE. Now it is the next day and vanessa wake up than walk out to get something to eat I am going to kill you he said in his sleep yea right I will just kill your son right in front of you eye than have sex with your wife so he kill her no no no no why what did I do to you please tell me because I have no fucking clue who you are. I didn't do anything no but the people you work for did that was so much fun than kill her now I found out that the only way to kill you is to kill the people you hold lose to so when you get a new girlfriend your wife I be back no no no no no no why are you so cure do you like me to suffer yes I love to see that why can't you just leave me in peace. No I will take everything you hold dear and that include your partner no you can't hurt her please just leave vanessa alone ok you have cause so much pain to me please just leave vanessa alone leave the one thing that lights up my life but I can't because I know and you know that you love her WHAT are you talking about you think I love Vanessa are you crazy your something no because right deep down you know I am right because you have fallen for her because the way

you talk about her and the way you want to protect her from me ok troy you are crazy because the only thing I have with Vanessa is work now we have finish I am going to wake up ok because I have to stop talking to you because you kill my son and had sex with my wife then kill her so bye. Than zac wake up to see Vanessa sitting there umm what are you doing oh umm well I came down here to get something to eat than you were talking in your sleep oh umm who is troy and why did you said he was crazy and why would you said that you love me wait what fist of all why are you listing to me and why nightmares and what do you mean I said I love you umm because no I said troy you are crazy if love Vanessa that is what you said now that you are trying to find out about my past good luck with that. I am going to get something to eat than he walk out Zachary WHAT wow I am sorry ok geese than she walk past him and went to her room and slammed the door ok who are you and what do you want well I am troy oh so you are the guy that killed Zachary family well yea and now you are going to take me away and you think that zac is going to be my big hero and come and get me well yea well sorry to Brest your bubble but zac does not like me to I know because you kinder look like his wife because she had the same hair and eyes wait how do you know that because I have a picture of her oh my god no no no no no please not Gabriella why not because that was my twins sister wait what your sister yes we look the same that you kill her I am going to kill you wait if she was your sister why did she have a diffident last name because she was married and because she live with dad and I lived with mum ok and zac hear all of this so he walk up Vanessa what every your name is come here piss off Zachary ok I don't want to talk to you now piss off Zachary Alexander wait how do you know one of my middle name umm got to go bye wait are you telling me that you are gabby and Vanessa was kill no now bye than how did you know that was one of my middle name Ella told me. Ok now move wow you to are so much alike your sister piss off me and my sister are nothing and I repeat I nothing alike ok me and my sister haven't see each other in 2 years ok and now I can't so piss off and don't say I am the same is my sister well your timber is the same that is it when she grabs him and flip him on his back now then she sat on he and said me and my sister hated each other ok me and my sister we don't have the same timber because I you just a basted that thing because you lost everything you hold delay doesn't mean I did lose my family to ok now bye she got up than she went to her room. Wait what I want to know something what than she turn around and meet zac's lips ok I am going to now why because I have to go talk to my mum and sister wait what oh no I was not meant to said that what do you mean umm I have to go Vanessa Gabriella WHAT now how did you found that out well her name is Gabriella Vanessa than Vanessa ran off Vanessa nessa nessy van don't you der call me that ok why not because the only one is allowed to call me that are my family ok whatever. Do you think I like my life well I don't because I want my mum and sister and dad and my other sister back but you don't care ok now bye wait what sister oh my sister Anne so you had two sister yes I had Gabriella and Anne and Gabriella had a little boy named Alexander David efron wait how do you know my son name umm ok I am going to gone because this is so scary umm Vanessa what van zac I said not to call me that I didn't he did oh my god Alexander aunty Vanessa than he ran to her and gave her a big hug umm Vanessa than Zac stop in his tracks when he saw Alexander umm I am just going to go bye so where is granddad oh his is with grandma oh so how is grandma she is good ok umm hey dad hey honey ok Vanessa yes Zachary I am going out ok and when I come back you tell me what is going on ok find ok Alex are you hungry yes wear is your manners umm they went to the door with mum Alexander David Efron you do not say that ok yes aunty ok then Vanessa Anne hudgens yes Zachary Alexander efron ok now tell me why this boy looks like my dead son umm Zac what that is your son WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON WAS KILLED ALONG WITH MY WIFE. Sweetly I will be back just there and don't move yes aunty van ok than Vanessa walk out with Zachary Vanessa don't you der tell me that is my son and you keep him from me for 5 years Zac we had to ok were going to relocate you guys and then tell you were your family was but my sister said that she wanted her son safe because she her job to do than she got killed and then we knew that Alex would be killed to so you put a boy and hid my son yes aunty Vanessa yes sweetly were is mum and dad I know mum is dead but what about my dad umm honey why don't you just go and sit down ok aunty why are you not going to tell him yes and no Alexander can you come here sure ok now you can tell him bye Zachary Vanessa ok Alex this your dad happy now than she walk out ok if you are my dad why are you with my aunty Vanessa get your butt in here now WHAT I TOLD NOW YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE OK ZACHARY ALEXANDER DAVID EFRON. Then she walk out I am going back to my old life because you people found me because you wanted gabby back well I am not gabby ok I don't want to be I want to be myself and I can't here Vanessa wait no I will not wait ok you think I want to be around you all my sister did is talk about you ok than you guys show up my place asking to help but I didn't want this life I wanted to settle down and have four kids but no my sister had to go and get killed why you were in the room right and now I HATE YOU OK I HATE YOU ZACHARY BECAUSE I MAY ME LOSE MY SISTER VANESSA OK YES YOU HEARS ME RIGHT MY SISTER VANESSA SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH RIGHT SO ARE GABRIELLA YES NOW FUCK OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE A DICK HEAD OK IT IS YOUR FAUT I LOST MY SISTER VANESSA OK. Fine you can blame me ok how do I know that they were going to get your sister because she was at our house to see me and she had her son with her ok and he was one year younger than Alex umm gabby we got someone for you to see than in walks Vanessa and her son david than Zac turn grabby around to find Vanessa gabby oh my god how are you here we I am here tell you that it is not Zachary fraught ok but I want to you have my life because I can see the way you and Zac look at each other and I do know because the way you two look at each other no yes no I can't yes you can know you don't understand ok Vanessa baby no Zachary I am not going down there again what do you mean again I was married to him before anyone knew but we got out of it because for work ok now bye. Gabriella I hope you have a nice life I hope you do to I wish Zac and Vanessa are together than her wish came true gabby can you hear me umm what is going on umm Vanessa why are you not a ghost oh no she did not yes I did why and don't you der said it's because me and Zac are meant to be fine urgh why I can't go thought this again not again Vanessa baby than she hits him you do not call me baby ok find but don't hit me again find but I don't want to be close to you. I don't in her head he can't find out that he has a little girl but she is at my parents house because when I die they said they will look after her for me Vanessa nessa nessy ness van you are not allowed to call me that any more whatever sweetheart I hate you yea but you only hate me is because you once loved me no yes no than he grab her ok Vanessa if you hate me than I can do this and you can hit me than he kiss her than Vanessa kiss him back no I can't do this why because I can't ok then she turn around to walk off but Zac grab her and stated to kiss her neck Zac we can't oh god that feel so good please stop no fine than she said don't stop than he moved down her neck to her collarbone oh oh oh oh Zac she was moaning don't stop then he moving up her neck to her ear oh no not there please then Zac pick her up no please stop Zac we can't ok we just can't then he said ok but why because I can't go down this road again what are you talking about umm well you had a son but he got kill know what did you mean Zac you are hurting me sorry but what did you mean nothing ok tell me now no I will not tell you ok because you don't need to know ok no if it is not ok Zac just leave it ok no not until you tell why you can't go down here again because I was pregnant ok was pregnant with your twins ok there now you know I am going to go wait get back here now know you are not my mother or the boss of me. So I don't have to anything wait are you telling me I have a other two kids and you didn't tell me yes that is what I did then her phone rings hello hey dad yes I am fine really what lesse did you two today well gabby wanted to go to the zoo really here she will tell you by dad hi honey what did you see I saw loins and monkey and happen of other animal ok honey I will talk later I have to go and kill dad ok mum will you said hi sure honey bye mum now Zac get out here now what if you want to know about your daughter but find well just go wait I have a daughter no you have sea monkey yes you have a daughter and you had a son with me to but he got kill ok and she know about you because I told all about you to her ok what does she look like umm mix's of bother of us ok so she has your hair and eye but with my face fetchers ok and she has your temper and sense of homer ok and this is what she looks like then Vanessa shows Zac the picture wow she is so cute can I see her sure come with me ok they hop into her car and drive off see his daughter we are here umm Vanessa yes this is your parent's house yes now come on ok than they walk in hello mommy she came running hey honey how are you today very good thank you for asking umm mommy you is this oh this is Zac hello zac it is very nice to meet you ok now I am off to play my toys ok bye honey bye Zac bye umm her name is gabby ok bye gabby hey sweetly hey dad and mum then Zac turn around to see you she was talking to and he see mrs mr hugdens hello Zachary hi ok sweetly what are you doing here and why is he here to umm came to see my daughter and why did Zac came to because she is just cute the picture I saw cute and I wanted to see her in person so Vanessa said that she was coming to see so she ask if I wanted to come with her right Vanessa yes Zac that is right ok then they walk out ok why did you do that for I don't know no Zac why because I wanted to ok but why umm dose your parents know that I am the father of your daughter no that is why I did it ok are you going to tell them no I am not why not because I don't tell and say that the father of my daughter is you well you don't need to why because they are standing right behind you great WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZAC IS THE FATHER OF YOUR TWINS YES HE IS but I only have a daughter because david got kill that is why you came with her to see her no I didn't ok I said he could come ok then in walk gabby mommy here hey honey what are you doing here don't you want me here umm yes and no what do you mean well umm you haven't been a part of my life and they only way I got to talk to you is over the phone and then I do want you here and who the hell you are Gabriella Alexandra efron you said sorry now no why should I because he know you no why because this is your father what you tell me that Zachary Alexander David efron is my dad yes ok. I want to know why do you know my full name umm well I have to go Gabriella Alexandra Efron get your butt back here and answer Zac question ok you want to know yes I do ok well when I went to mum's room when she still lived here I found something thing that had your name and mum's name on it so I took it what was it umm a book with picture so you took one of my book yes ok what one umm the one that you don't let anyone look at no you didn't yes mum I did ok give it back now yes mum here thank you and not take it again yes mum good ok Vanessa can you please tell me what is so portent that book is umm no why because it is nothing to do with you ok now we are finish here we have to go now because we have to go fine good girl mum yes gabby can I come with you two umm Zac what gabby wants to come umm we will come back if you why because we are take you yet back we will come back and yet you ok gabby sure. Now it is one year later and Zac and Vanessa now at their home with their daughter and Vanessa is happy because she is with child but Zac doesn't know it get my sweetheart hey here is my keys umm try the spear room but I don't know why they would be in there but I will have a look he went to the spear room and when he walk in he saw a cot and baby clothes and toys so honey did you find your keys yes but umm why this room have all this baby stuff I thought I gave away most of the baby stuff to charity umm yes you did then why is it all so you can remind me more of what I lost no then why because I can't then she ran no you come here and tell me why you want to know why yes she wrote it down then walk out to back then Zac pick it up and it's said I pregnant with triplets you dick head they are yours but I am not sure If I want them now then Zac went out the back to find Vanessa and he finds her ok I am sorry ok so you think I am sorry going to fix it no then what because I'm not sure if I want to have these kids if you if you are going to be a dick head sweetheart. Do you think because maybe I think I should just dead then you could have your son and your perfect wife and will not be in this mess then Vanessa walk back inside what are you talking ok well let me think I was happy being but no I sister think I that I love you because I did but I am not sure now and then their son who gets kill all of you but no it was the son you know you had so that is ok then gabriella comedown stair umm what you are to doing GO BACK NOW GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA EFRON NOW ok gesse and were you going

Vanessa anne efron why away from you because I can't it every more we fight then we make up then we fight ok so why don't I go away and you stay here and the kids come you can have two of our kids and I have two and we not have to see each other again to fine good ok now GABRIELLA AEXLANDRA EFRON COME DOWN HERE NOW yes mum and dad ok you are stay with your father what all do you want to the two new born all just one ok fine gabby you are stay here with and your mum is going but went to kids are born we will be a big sister so are you telling me that mum is going and not coming for 9 to 8 months yes but once the babies are born you we not see me all the kids again because we can't do this no more than gabby ran up stair cry then Vanessa walk up stair where are you going to pack then I am going Vanessa get back down here now no why not because I don't want to fine Zac walk up the stair you are not going until morning fine then she walk out now are you going A WAY OF YOU then Zac yells VANESSA WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I FELL LIKE IT WELL STOP AND WE NEED TO TALK NO WE DON'T YES YOU DO NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES SHUP THE FUCK UP OK I HATE YOU TWO FIGHT mine friends think it is so cool to have Zac efron and Vanessa hudgens is parents WELL DON'T BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT SO JUST STOP then phone hello Zac said hey Zac oh hey ash and mono and brit and amber I am going said Vanessa walk off VANESSA GET BACK HERE WE HAVEN'T FINISHED TALK YES WE HAVE IN THE MORNING I OUT AND YOU WANT SEE ME THOUGHT WHILE I WILL BE HAPPY THEN SAID SLAMMED THEIR DOOR AND THEN SHE OPENED AND SAID YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHEN FINE so girls what are you doing much why are you fight with Vanessa when I am not fight with Vanessa FUCK YOU ZACHARY no ok why this time well umm we are not going a be together anymore so when morning coming Vanessa will be gone and then she will come back 9 to 8 months to give one the three kids that are on the way then she take the other two goes and doesn't come back so you are going to have gabby and one of the other kids yes and Vanessa has the other two yes ok. Now it is morning and Vanessa is going bye gabby be a good girl a get good grades yes mum bye honey then she walk off ok dad this suck I know but I don't everything because we are fight all the time so I don't know anymore ok dad then she walk up the stair and went her room then Vanessa walk out bye Zac bye Vanessa I will see you in 9 to 8 months yea then she walk out and she went to her parents house's in Sydney so she hope on the plane hey mum and dad hey honey what are you doing here will I wanted to know if I could stay for a little while why because Zac and I are not together but I am having his kids but I don't see him 9 to 8 months then he gets gabriella and one of the baby's and I get the other two ok then I don't see him any more sure honey thank you so how long are you umm I think 3 to 4 months ok honey. Now Vanessa is back and rings the door bell and 9 year old girl answer the door umm can I help you yes can you tell me where Zachary efron is please hey dad yes brie their lady at the door for you ok thanks brie I am will be in mine room doing my homework ok sweet heart oh hi Vanessa hi Zachary well this is nick and Alexandra and Zachary ok umm will you be getting one of the boys ok I like nick and because I think it would make senesce because my name is Zac and the baby name is Zac I will get mix up sure ok by nick you will be living with your father and older sister bye Zac bye nessa then Vanessa's walk off umm dad yes who was that oh umm that was your mother and this is your little brother nick wait Vanessa yes what is middle name and last name that is up to you ok bye ok bye umm nick troy efron so that was my mum the one that you said would come back then leave again yes brie this is not fair then yes run up stair and slammed the door and the baby started to cry thank you gabriella ok are you hungry all do you need change yes we have a winner so Zac change him there you go now let's go see what your sister is going ok so Zac walk up the stair brie come and meet your brother nick yes dad now it is next day and gabriella is going to school I will see you after ok yes dad bye dad by nick and hopes out of the car hey girls hey Ella and ash what is up not much umm why does your dad have a baby in his hand what umm brie yes I thought your lunch thanks dad bye now bye brie and brie when you get home you have to look after nick because I have to work yes bye dad bye brie bye nick ok what was that with your dad oh that was my little brother wait you have a little brother umm well mum drop him off yesterday wait your drop him off what you mean oh umm while mum and dad thought all the time but my mum was pregnant with triplets so she got two and he got me and nick why mum got Alexandra and Zachary ok so you have a new brother yes ok then she went home I am home ok honey nick has been feed and change how is sleep but if wake up give him bottle yes dad ok bye brie bye dad he walk out and when to work then he came home I am home. Now it is 5 years later and Vanessa lives in same city but they don't know Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed now yes mum good kids it is time for school ok I will see you after school yes mum bye Zac and Alex bye mum they walk of their class ok class we have two new people starting today ok we have Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens hi they bother said ok alex you can sit next to Ashley and Zac you can sit next to nick what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives he see he look like him what is your name oh my name is nick troy efron ok do you have any brother or sister oh yes my dad said I two sister and one brother but one of my sister and brother live with my mum but my other sister I live with and what is her name her is gabriella Alexandra efron how old are you oh I am 6 and you I am 6 and my sister is 6 as well Zac wait Alex Zachary david what we have to go why because mum is coming to get us ok oh nick this is my sister Alexandra hi now bye now geese I are just like dad no I am not and mum said not to talk about him he is not in our live now fine bye nick bye Zac and Alex yea wait yea Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens I am sorry it was Zachary fault was not was to I don't care just get in the car before they see you yes mum but they did know that gabriella sure them hey guess you I sure why I was picking up nick who mum the Alexandra and Zac ok brie I know you is still your mum but you are not allowed to talk about her fine but alex has been put next to a boy called Zachary david hudgens and then there was a girl sitting next to Ashley and her name is Alexandra Ella hudgens when they ask about their father Alexandra started to cry so Zachary said that what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives and he was hurt because Vanessa told her kids that about him umm gabby yes dad can you look after nick why because I am going for a walk yes dad ok bye sweetly bye dad he walk to the park then a little girl fell over are ok mum mum mum mum mum Alexandra Ella hudgens stop being a drama queen come on Zachary david hudgens will you go get your sister yes mum ALEXANDRA ELLA HUDGENS COME HERE ALL WILL NO WITH OUT YOU umm sorry sir but I have to go because my mum and brother are calling me but it was nice talking to go by ok bye Alexandra I am coming Zachary david fine just don't call me that why not Zachary david because I said so Alexandra Ella ok you to get in the car yes mum good ok I am going to the toile and I will be back yes mum hey where were you oh I was talking to someone ok you know mum said if we talk to anyone that mum doesn't know they will take us away then we would live with dad I know ok kids lets go yes mum she was about go but a little kids got in the away nick troy efron don't do that is gabby good boy now come on we need to get home then gabriella look up and sure her mum but didn't say anything and then Vanessa saw gabriella ok kids stay and don't move yes mum ok kids what are you doing umm I am sorry but my brother has a lot of engine ok whatever just give him away from the road if you want to him a live now piss off hey lady what you don't swear at my kids whatever mum yes Alexandra Zachary will not stop poking me ok alex I am coming now ok now bye you three then she walk off ok dad that was mum no brie your mother isn't live anymore whatever Zachary efron you said then she walk off wait did you hear me yes now take your kids and piss off mum yes kids we are hungry ok kids I told you two to stay in the fucking car oh we are sorry mum but we are hungry ok she grabs then fine then she pull them all long ok now what did you guys want well we want our dad not this again kids I told you guys your father is out our lives and is not coming back into our live oak yes mum they hop in the car and driver off ok gabriella Alexandra efron what did you do that for because you need to know that our mother is in the same town has us well what do think that she will coming running back with open arm and said that she was sorry that she left and took with her your brother and sister wait dad wait names are they why I just want to know well I only know their first name ok well there names are Alexandra and Zachary but because Vanessa would gave them her last name so that is or umm hudgens wait are you telling me that the boy and ok girl talk to they are my sister and brother no my not because we don't know them and they don't know us and that is way it will stay yes dad good now bed yes dad then he did something he hasn't done in a long time he rings Vanessa hello Zachary and what do want that time at this late hour we need talk Vanessa no Zachary we don't yes we do my kids know that your kids are there brother and sister ok fine but why don't we because they want your like then they want to know what I am like you know parents trap fine I get gess you are still so kneeing no you just think I am no you are no but if think that then why don't you came and fine out fine you want me to I will I see you get the park fine ok kids stay in your beds and knock all the door before I leave ok sure mum good kids then walk out and went to the park ok Zac what did you want to talk oh I want to talk you but that would be with my lips on your no Zachary we can't why not because I said so well I didn't then way I would now and she back until she hit something now I just one kiss yes but now it starts what do loser fine then they kiss then Zac more to her neck oh Zachary don't stop then I want him pick her up we don't do it here fine come with ok they went to his car oh Zachary yes yes yes oh Zachary give doing get then they had sex ok I have to go why because I left my kids alone well I did to but you have 9 year old to look after your 6 year old but I don't now Zac bye but he kiss her bye Vanessa then she walk off ok I know that shouldn't happen but it did ok kids I am home kids we are up in own room ok kids well I will come and kiss good night ok mum then Vanessa walk in but the door bell rang but Vanessa was in the toile so alex said the door yes can I help you umm mum what Alexandra there is someone at the door ok thank you alex so she goes to the door Zachary the she kiss what was that for I don't know come in ok kids bed NOW yes mum we are going now good night kids love you we love too why are you here oh umm dad what brie we want to know what are we doing I told you stay in the car NOW GO yes dad thank you so what are you doing here ok I have miss you ok well I have to then they kiss mum what we are hungry fine what do you guys want I would like some pizza ok now back there and I will bring it to you ok mum so they walk ok the that man mum so kissing he look like you yea I know but why kissing him she should be with our dad the not that man how do you know that might be now dad ok kids can come out now yes mum other two yes dad ok now alex and Zac yes this is your father and nick this your mother hey gabby mummy can I get a hug sure honey she hug her ok now I have these two to bed bye ok bye she walk off come on gabby and nick yes dad now it is the next day then gabby turn up with nick and Zachary and Alexandra umm gabby yes girls who are other two oh they are my other brother and sister it is nice to meet yea ok alex and Zac come on we going yes mum bye guys bye then they walk off hop in the car umm mum why do have we are suitcases in here because we are going on a long holiday ok mum good kids because they only 6 they weren't reamer their father all their sister and brother ok we are here ok now go play in the water if you wanted to mum. Zac ask gabby where is Vanessa and the other two oh umm Vanessa came and got what so Zac calls Vanessa but Vanessa out but Alexandra answer the phone hello hey alex hi umm mum yes someone the phone ok thanks hello Vanessa oh hi Zachary where are you umm sorry can't tell why not because we are a holiday and I don't know if we are coming back why not because I can't fall in love with you again why not because I can't bye Zachary but she was pregnant again with his kids but it will be two boys but she won't come back until alex and Zac are older so now it is 5 years later ok kids we are going again so all hop in the car mum and the two boy they are name troy and david and they are 1 years ok now we are going back were we came from yes mum she came back with the kids alex and Zac are 10 years old ok come on Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed we have to get you to school ok mum good kids come on troy and david yes mummy lets ok so she holds on to her and stamped them ok alex and Zac come on ok mum they get to school hi umm I would to put my two kids in school ok alex and Zac yes come ok we are 10 ok just take them to Mrs. Bolton room ok come on kids yes ok just their now go and knock on the door ok mum they did hi umm we got told to come here ok bye mum bye kids she walk off but she didn't know that she knew who they were umm class I just going to step out for a minter ok yes miss ok so she open the door Vanessa gabriella hudgens you stop right now she said shit she turn around hi Taylor don't you hi Taylor look I have to go and are going to Zac that you are back with more of his kids mum yes david and troy we are hungry ok I am sorry but mine kids are hungry and I don't care you can tell Zac but I have to go and you need back to teacher now bye but I know you but I didn't you know Zac yes because you did know him before oh umm when you left all of us we got close to Zac and the kids ok but didn't know that call Zac and hear the hold thing she was putting the kids the car mummy yes their man walking to you ok I will back here is some milk thank you mummy so she closed the door then she turn around the

face hi Zac don't you hi zac me ok whatever I have to go because I have stuff to do mummy yes david I think troy needs a change if he does so do you I am coming bye Zachary wait you have two more kids yes now move no yes the david got out of his sit hey buddy can you let go of my mum so we can go thank you and you're the kids but gabriella they blues eyes and she has browns eyes thanks Zac now I have to put him back in his chair david Joe hudgens you are a naughtier boy I am sorry but bye Zac then she walk off now it is the end of school ok david and troy stay with me why we wait for Alex and Zac yes mum then alex and Zac came out ok zac ok we are coming then out came nick and gabriella was picking him up and she sure she saw Vanessa then they go home. now Zac ok dad did you know that Vanessa is back yes I talk to her myself but she had to go because her kids need to be change then one of them came out and told me to let go of his mum then they walk off ok so are you tell me that Vanessa left with other kids and then she was pregnant with your kids yes that is what I am saying ok then they see Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy were all playing outside ok kids it is time for tea yes mum they were playing hello what is your name oh I am sorry but with are not allowed to talk to people we don't know kids I said it was tea time then Vanessa came out ok kids GET IN SIDE NOW yes mum what do you want well to meet my kids and let the other two to meet the other four over my dead body mum I am coming just leave us alone ok Zachary it would be so much easier why because I don't want my kids to know you then you break their hearts so just leave us alone fine then but I think that the kids your me and the other kids and if you don't do it I will take you to court to let me see me children ok Zac I let it but didn't you think I left for reason no I think it was because I still love me and it scares you so you run off and take the kids with you so you get away from me until you come back and you think it is safe ok alex and Zac yes mum can you get david and troy food yes mum ok good do you want to know why I left yes because I don't know to be back with you because I am scares but not in the way you think then how because I am scares that if I went back to you we would start fighting again that is why I run ok so you are telling me that you run because you are scares that if we get back together we would start fighting again yes now I have kids to feed so bye Zachary she walk in ok kids what do you guys want for tea umm mum can we go out sure sweetly sweet so can we go to umm dinner diner sure dear cool lets go ok take troy to the car for me why because I have to change david before we go yes mum good girl they hop in the car ok then Vanessa puts david in and then she hop in ok now where is this dinner diner umm on the main road mum ok so let's go sure dear in her head if it the one I am think of I went there with Zac we are there so we walk in hi how can I help you umm can we get a seat to eat sure this way thank you she had david and troy holding bother hands thank you ok kids what do you want to drink umm coke and coke and milk and milk ok here is your two drinks david and troy thanks mummy then the waiter came hi hello ok and we get two coke and lemon lime bitter sure miss then gabriella had came out of the bathroom Zachary don't do that yes mummy yes david why is that girl looking like she just fine something she lost ok kids just stay here yes mum when she walk off what do you think you are doing umm sorry so I don't get to meet my brothers and sister no because I don't want to know you your father why because I said so now why don't you go back to what you were doing and don't come here my family because you and your brother and father I don't you know ok yes mum bye gabby then she walk off then she saw her dad why is she so mean dad because she think her sister made the no choice for her to come back now come on we have to go yes dad I miss mum so much yes I know you do then go home and Zac goes to his room and get out some video and what them and they are him and Vanessa and he is crying because he miss her so much oh Vanessa why did you do this to me why then his phone goes off hello oh cool it work umm who are you oh I am one of Vanessa gabriella hudgens kids ok why did you ring me oh I want to know why mum had Zachary name oh because I was wording why she have one of my brother's name on here well sorry sweetly but I am not one of your brother's oh sorry then why does my mum have your number them because we use to be good friends but not anymore then maybe you can tell me who is my father why do want to know because my mum cry's every night and goes what I have I done oh ok umm sweetly why don't you take the phone to your mum because if my mum find out that I ring you I will get in trouble but why anyway from the bill no my mum just pays them ok just take it to her ok umm mum yes Alexandra umm you have a phone call ok honey bye mum bye honey hello hi Vanessa we need to talk now but the last time you said that we did talk but then we end do something I didn't think I should of wait are you tell me that you didn't want the two little boy you have now no because I love my kids when I said that I love all my kids and I was running from you and the love that I have for you ok that is all I want to on ok I will see you so and bring the kids sure then he came and Vanessa went Zac and jumper into him arms now this is where I want to be now umm mum said who is this oh this your father all of you wait this our father yes so then Zac kids go then this is our mother yes ok then why didn't you me early umm Vanessa I have to go to work but we will talk ok bye ok kids stay and meet your brothers and sister but dad yes gabriella I am going out because you said I could go ok now I am saying that you can't go I hate you yes I love you too bye then Zac walk off ok you did this I didn't do anything now stay mummy yes david and troy we are hungry ok do to want to apple and apple pie then you have david I would like apple and troy and I would like apple pie ok alex yes mum can you come here yes mum can you feed troy for me sure mum thank you ok david come here ok mum he crawled to his mum and troy yes mummy alex is going to feed you ok mummy so is this like here all the time yes ok Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy it is time for bed yes mum wait you go to bed at 7:30 yes why what time do you go to bed umm well our dad works and gabby is meant to look after us but she leaves us then she come back around 10:00 so that is the time we go to bed ok well you will being to bed now and don't even think about it gabriella Alexandra efron why because I said so then her phone rang and Vanessa got to it first I am sorry but gabriella is not allowed tonight good bye mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra and Zachary david and troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know our sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum then she walk out what did you that for didn't you see how happy dad was when she was in his arms so what gabriella yes dad where is Vanessa and the kids Gabriella said this to mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra Zachary david troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know your sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum so why did you do that for gabriella because she got a phone call then mum said that she was not allowed out so you told her to go yes Gabriella Alexandra efron you go to your room NOW and stay there and when I get you will be in a lot of trouble yes dad she walk off to her room and she was cry on the way because her dad has never yell at her before ok nick where would they go umm home to pack good boy so they hop in the car and drove over to her house Vanessa Zachary don't you think you are going anywhere why not Zac because I am not going to let you but I have to why because I do no you don't yes I do no I am not going to stand here and let see you walk out of my life again no not again but I have to why because I have to no you don't YES I DO OK I LOVE YOU BUT I AM SCARES THAT IF I DO THEN WE ARE BACK WHERE WE WERE BEFORE I DON'T CARE VANESSA I AM NOT GO LET YOU GO I LOVE YOU TOO OK NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO then they kiss until they had no breath left now I said you are not going anywhere ok Zachary then you have the kids said wow the just had to kiss her to change her mind now that is powerful love come on kids yes mum and dad they all went to Zac's house umm I just have to go talk to brie that is fine ok gabriella Alexandra efron yes dad come here please yes I want you to go down there and said you are sorry to your mother now no what I am not dad because she will just leave again like she all was does she will get your hopes up then she crushed them so I am not going to say sorry until she said sorry to me I mean I was 5 when she left me with you and a new born baby wait are you still mad at your mother for leaving you with me yes why because a girl more needs her mother then her dad sometime ok umm wait I will be back Vanessa yes Zac can you come up here some to alex and Zac yes can you finish feed david and troy sure mum good kids yes Zac go talk to brie I think there is some issues that you need to talk to her about ok then she walk off oh umm can you make sure the Zachary is holding troy right way why he is feed him sure then she walk off baby ok then he walk down umm zac you need to sprout his head oh thanks wow you are good thank you then they head yell NO I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU ON PERPSE YES YOU DID MUM BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER MORE THEN YOU THEN AND WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME YOU SURE HIM THEN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER THREE BROTHER BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM MORE THEN ME I CAN SEE IT OK umm kids I have to go and make sure that your sister and mother aren't going to kill each other sure WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY LOOK LIKE YOU AND DAD BUT YOU DIDN'T TURN THEN WAY BECAUSE YOU THEN WANTED ME WHAT I DID WANT YOU NO I WAS ALWAYS THE GRANDMA AND GRANDDAD UNTIL YOU CAME TO SEE ME AND I ONLY CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU AND DAD IS BECAUSE OF DAD WHAT NO YES MUM I KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU SHOW SO MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF THEM BUT ME YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY YES BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SISTER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND DO STILL NOW OK UMM HONEY AND SWEETLY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP I THINK YOU ARE SCAREING THE KIDS FIND and think because we are back here you can call me that ok Vanessa I am sorry ok but gabriella I sent her up here to talk not have a yelling mach yes I know I am sorry dad that is ok thanks ok bedtime yes dad ok nick yes dad it is time for bed yes dad night mum and guys then he walk up stair ok we should be going umm Vanessa what I think your kids have other plants why because they are all a sleep great just great do you have a rooms for them yes I do ok then Alexandra can sleep in gabriella's room and Zachary can sleep in nick and troy and david can sleep this room oh my god I have to go now why because this the room that I made isn't yes Vanessa it is ok then she run out the back god why did make come back here umm Vanessa no Zac I can't go back into that room because of what happen ok so can you just put them to bed for me sure Vanessa then she walk in and sat on the couch ok Vanessa tell what that was all about I did tell you now were I 'm sleeping on the couch so goodnight no you are not why because you are sleeping with me no I am not yes you are then the doorbell rang I get that you go to bed no I am not going to sleep in your bed with you fine hey guys hi mummy yes david teddy ok I am coming so she walk past Zac and their friend wait did I just see a ghost ok Zac if you have ghost I am taking my kids and going no I don't mean our kids mummy I am coming david wait why is she here oh umm we told the kids who are we then Zachary and Alexandra and david and troy fell asleep so they are sleeping here for the night ok umm Zac yes can you tell your friends to go because I would like to go to sleep Vanessa I told you are going I mine room well I don't want to ok fine thank you so go to the back or front because I would some sleep because I am not in the morning ok this way guys ok so when were we oh umm you telling us how you got the love of your life back into your life as well in your house umm Zac yes Vanessa umm I am a bit hungry but I can't find the bacon oh that is because I don't have any why oh umm because nick can't have it because his a allergic to it oh ok thanks what a eggs umm we have run out them ok I will just go to McDonalds then ok then she walk off ok why was that what was what that you and her umm it is called talking you know what people so they get what they want a cross ok mummy oh one moment your mummy went to get something to eat what would you like umm up ok you Zac pick david up ok guys what ups me and Vanessa talking then they turn around ok who is this oh this is david Jake hudgens hi hello and how old are you umm you're my daddy yes ok daddy mummy said then to talk to people that I don't know so I can't tell you how old I am because I don't know david Jake hudgens what are you doing out of bed oh umm he want you but you were here so I went up I ask what he want and he said up ok umm Zachary Alexander david efron don't pick my kids up ok and I don't care that you are their father just don't touch my kids when I am not around come on david yes mummy then she went and put him back down now go to sleep yes mummy ok Vanessa what is your deal umm sorry but I don't want to talk to you all any of you guys so the only reason I am here is because my kids want to know their father then they fell asleep so once they wake up in the morning we are out of the house and back to my house ok yes good now bye she went to the couch but went to see her kids then she see how happy they are so she fell down crying because she has been a bitch to zac and the other two kids then you have zac hearing Vanessa crying umm guys I will be back Vanessa go away why because I so no Vanessa come here no I can't yes you can come on she went to Zac and crawled into him arms I have been the worst mother because I kept my kids from their father and brother and sister hey sweet heart don't say that you only did that is because you didn't want them to get hurt in the prospect because all we did do is fight so you just wanted to keep them away from that oh Zachary what have I done to get

you in my life then kiss but this kiss wasn't like any of the other kiss they have shared umm Zac yes corbin we are going to go because you didn't come back out he came in to find you. Vanessa is sitting in Zac lap now I know why ok bye corbin then walk down ok why didn't he come back out umm Vanessa so sitting in Zac lap and it looked like she was crying and Zac was giving her a hug yea it looked more than that ok just because you didn't get Vanessa don't take it out on me or Zac or we other ok now back to Zac Vanessa ok I am going to sleep now by but before she could get away no you are not going anywhere why not because you are going come and sleep with me in my bed and there are no but to it fine good girl so they went to Zac room when she walk in all then memories coming back no Zac I can't why because of all the memories we have in here I just can't then she run out down the stair to the couch and she cry her eyes out but she didn't know that taylor and corbin and Ashley and lucas are still here Vanessa sweet heart baby why did you do this because all of memories just came back when I went into that ok sweet heart it is just for one night ok sure ok now come on ok then they walk up the stair wow they one stranger couple you are tell me. Why I am back here Zac because that is what is true love is all about what do you think that we true love yes that is why I think you come back ok fine but why do I know that part but there has to be more to it umm because you love me and love you so much that what makes you come back yes Zac but she was going to say something but Zac count bye his kiss out stop trying to find a why is that because there is not much to you ok Zac how they were kissing again then there was a knock on the door yes umm Zac oh hey guys what up well you can get off Vanessa why I am happy where I am ok umm Zachary why don't you got off me but when they go we can ok so what did you guys want well we just wanted to know why Vanessa here umm I am going in morning ok or sure ok umm Zac you talk to them I am going cheek on my kids sure Vanessa then she walk out what did you that for because we just don't want you or her get hurt well thanks for your concern the now it is 8:00 am ok come on kids yes mum they walk out but she had to make sure they did make any noises oh are trying to run are you no Zac I am going like I said I would ok but why don't you want to stay why because I am scares ok yes but why don't you stay and get over it because I can't yes you can no ok Vanessa I am give up with this game with you let me in then you close me out so when you have make up your mind call me ok sure Zac then she walk off with the kids and put them in the car why don't you like staying with daddy oh umm kids me and your father have something we are going thought then why aren't you talk to him and storing it out gess why do you have to have his heart I don't know mum but we would like bother of our parents please ok so she calls Zac and she talk to him ok kids you will go back and you go and play with other kids yes mum ok why did you come back because my kids want bother parents they all go the same heart is you oh ok come on we need to talk so they went to his room ok now why don't you and the kids stay here for 2 weeks and see how it goes and if it work out then you can stay forever ok Zac then Zac pick her up but what there is no buts why not because I said ok if you said so good now we can have our own fun no Zachary Alexander david efron yes Vanessa gabriella hudgens no ok why not because we have 6 kids so no way party popper yes that is me mummy yes david why are you on daddy because he is being a naught boy so she is going to tell me off ok bye so I am a naught yes you are fine then you tell me off and how do you want me to umm you have to tell me off by your lips Zac what come on Vanessa fine so then she stared to kiss him hey mum yes gabby I just want to know if I can go out with some friends sure to be there I thought you off so she got him off what I was like that it is why because you were meant to like that because you are one naught boy ok I am sorry good boy then she walk off ok that is not fare is not meant to be hey mummy hi kids umm mum yes gabby why were you on dad she was telling me off I have to a naught boy yes Zachary you have then walk off ok I just want to know ok then the doorbell goes so Alexandra goes and get it hello can I help you oh umm is this were nick live yo dump boo Alexandra don't call your brother that ok mum nick yes alex their a girl at the door for you ok thanks alex ok then she went back what she will doing ok I am coursed oh umm hello my mum and my sister and my three brother came back and there are name is Alexandra is then gabriella and Zachary and david and troy ok does mum and dad know that you are out here yes gabby then yes walk umm oh that is my older sister gabriella then david got outside no david and where do you think you are going no wewew ok why don't you go back inside ok then he clawed back inside sorry so why did you come here umm I want to talk to you Vanessa yes Zac have you seen nick umm yeah he is out the front ok thanks he walk out umm nick troy efron yes dad come inside umm dad I am talking to someone well said goodbye and get fucking ass in now yes then Zac walk back wow your Zac efron yes honey what is the matter Vanessa ask nick oh dad want me oh ok one moment Zachary Alexander david efron get your ass here now ok you don't tell me what to do whatever Zachary now why did you wanted nick oh yes come with me yes dad bye mum see ya later sweetly umm sorry to bother you Mrs. eforn Zachary you didn't tell me that your mother is here umm mum yes I think she means you oh umm honey we are not married we were but not now so what can I do for you oh I am jemma ok umm well I just want to talk to nick umm why does the kids have diffent surname oh me and their father thought we were going to see each other again so that is why Vanessa gabriella hudgens what is it Zachary Alexander david efron come here why should I because I said so just your fucking ass Zachary Alexander don't swear when the kids are around I am sorry jemma but my kids father is being a dick head that to moment so I will just get nick for you thank you VANESSA I am coming keep on pant on yes I tender to shut up Zachary no now what I would like to talk to you ok nick there is girl down their her name is jemma she want to talk to you ok mum thanks. Now what do you want well that is easy what are you talk about well you what do I want yes I want is you ok Zac I don't like your game I am going to go nessa I am not playing ok I am not in the mode Zac just come with me ok find gabby yes look after the kids yes dad ok good girl then Zac put Vanessa's arm ok Zac where are we going oh we will find out so ok Zac I don't like all the hold secretly thing you have going here but I not in the mode ok Vanessa why are you a party popper yes I am ok whatever we are here ok wear are we umm Vanessa yes turn around so she does no no then she is walk away from it no Zac why did you being me here because you have to get over what happen Vanessa no I don't want to ok no it is not ok yes Zac now take me back to my kids no not till you talk about it no i do not want to talk about it because I don't now take back no then gabby and vanessa's son came down hey sister hi hey Zac hi brie hey they their little one hi mummy hi david hello who is this oh this Zac and was your father oh hello it is very nice to meet you so how are you two umm we are good I think but Zac we have back to my kids went why did you just the her kids because she has 4 of our kids and I have 2 of them wait what well we stay at Zac's house ok so you have 6 kids all together yes but the 4 of them have hudgens yes and 2 of them have efron yes why because we slit up so you are not married no and we don't live together I am staying at his house for one more week then I am take the kids and going home and don't even try to stop us this ok Zac yes nessa so you to don't live with each other yes and you have one more week at Zac's house yes ok I am sorry but I need to go back no you don't nessa because gabby can healed it find then I will just go and sit in the car because I want go home so are you tell me you bother don't live together yes for how long well she left when gabriella was 5 then she came back when gabriella was 9 then she left again but she look the kids will her when they were 5 and now she is back with Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy and then I have gabriella and nick ok can you get my sister for me why because I want to talk to her sure I will go get her then I will be in the car ok Vanessa your sister wants to talk to you fine then she walk out ok I know what are you going to say that I should go back to Zac because of the kids and the history we have with each other right yes but why did you leave him in the first place because were fight morning noon and night so you just left well yes because I couldn't take it because I am scare that I was falling in love with him again why is that a bad thing well yes it would be ok Vanessa gabriella hudgens are you run away from love yes because I am scares that he would love me back why because we were not meant to be what are you talking about Vanessa ok gabby this was your life I am living because you think that me and Zac meant together because you has umm Vanessa I never tell you this but I could see the further and in it I could see you and Zac happy with 5 or 6 kids and would be married what so that is why I gave up my life to you but we are but you have 6 kids so part of it come true so you think I should just up Zac and kiss him and see if there is any sparks yes fine I will then Zac is sitting in the car but with the car door open Vanessa what are you going here have you finished talking while not quite ok what do you mea but he was count by Vanessa's lips she kiss him and they were getting right into it then she stop was about to walk off umm Vanessa what was that for just something I had to doing ok come and talk here she was in the backseat of the car now what was that about something that I needed to see if I still feel it and you do you then they were kiss oh Zac why are we coming back here because I want you and you want me why are you so sure Zachary because I never stop loving you oh Zac then they kiss again we get back to the kids sure bye sister see ya sister then they drove off vanessa i need your with what with this so she did help oh vanessa that feed so good oh baby i can't drive now why not because i have to have you now then Zac grab vanessa oh baby feel so oh yes honey give go oh yes Zac coming it going oh vanessa yes then she sick is dick again but she is back in her sit and Zac is diving honey yes sweet heart i have to stop why because we need to give your eye open and on the road and we if to back to the house and the kids we are home kids then they was a note saying if you want your kids back you have to ring your old boss and get him to give you the passwords to some of the city bank accounts ok we will ring them why now Zac I don't know I know Vanessa but if well want our kids back we to see if they can help but then mummy daddy what then out came Alexandra and david and Troy what how did you let away oh umm gabby was hiding us then she was about to hid Zachary and nick and herself but he got her and them so he got some of you but then he didn't know that you guys were hiding I am back oh no not you again what do you want troy well I want her and your kids well sorry but you can't have me our my kids said Vanessa why because I don't want you troy ok so you come back to life then you bother have 6 kids together but you are not married well we were but that didn't work so know troy be a good boy and give me my kids why because I said so well no then GABBY CAME IN OH OK HEY DICK HEAD THEN TURN AROUND TO SEE GABBY NO YES NOW IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY SISTER HER KIDS BACK I HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DO FIND BUT WHY DO YOU BOTHER HAVE TO HAVE SUCH CUTE KIDS umm troy they are cute is because their mother's are beautiful so the kids turn out pretty and hansom and his father is hansom ok here is your kids thank you why did you do it well because I thought if I get your kids from you find out why you bother love each other umm sorry but how did you know that oh umm I live not far from bother of you guys and I can hear you bother guys yelling when you guys lived in the same house and when are were fighting at her house ok umm thanks we think ok bye kids bye mister nice guys ok kids time for bed to mummy story sure sweetly ok what story to tell you guys umm the story of one boy and one girl that feeling in love by hate sure started when they work together and then they were put in a house to catch some bad guys then they found out that they were in love so they got married and they were blest with a baby then they fall out of love or so they thought she left but came back and her to him so the three of them lived happily ever after good night my angles night mummy they are went to sleep so went to cheek on the boys good night boys good night mummy then she went to cheek on the other two boys ok now david you have your teddy yes ok and troy you have your blanket yes ok good night boys good night mummy then she went to said good night to gabby good night gabby good night then she walk off to Zac ok do you want to said good night no why because I want you here Zachary what then she came I are a naughtily boy yes I am then he pulled her down how I got you and you are get out ha ha ha ha ha ha Zac you know I have to get out no you are not going anywhere until we wake up in morning fine you win ya now it is the morning hi mum oh hey gabby help me gabby no I am going let you go but Zac I need to the toile find but you have to come back fine so she went to the toile ok I am going to get the kids some food no then he grabbed Vanessa and pulled her on the bed and not let her go Zac no fine you leave me no choice she kiss but it was just to get out of his arm but she didn't want that anymore mum jumped off Zac yes the kids are hungry I am coming Alexandra then she walk out then gabriella came out of where she was ok there is something I don't want to see again ok honey what are you going oh umm I don't know and I can see that you and mum are back in love again what are you talking about gabby nothing dad then Vanessa came back honey you have get up why because your sons want you to take them to the park fine sweet heart bye gabby bye dad ok gabriella Alexandra eforn come down her and have your breakfast yes mum then Zac can down then he see Vanessa but Vanessa didn't see Zac so Zac went up to her you know you look so hot right now Zachary yes don't why not then he started to kiss her on the neck then was dancing with him behind her honey as much I love this you have to boys waiting fine but when I come back you are mine yes sir then he walk out ok boys lets go yes dad so they left ok what is it with you two nothing gabby now go eat your breakfast yes mum the her mobile goes off hello Vanessa oh Ashley what up not much what are you going I am looking after the girls why Zac take the boys to the park right so we came over sure ash cool ok people we are going to Vanessa umm Ashley yes who you are you talk to oh just the gang and their ok I will see you soon ok by then the doorbell goes so gabby goes hi oh hi then all the kids come hi people now you're the kids to the backyard ok then all the parents started to talk then Zac come home umm Vanessa yes why are there all these people here oh these are all my friends and their kids wife or husband ok I just want them go why because I said so fine the party popper yes I am sorry people my kids father wants you to go and no his not

my husband bye people Vanessa Zac come up here now ok by people ok I am coming now what did you want well what is started these morning Zachary what I don't know what I am going to do with you oh umm feed me love me and never leave me I don't know about that the Zac started to tickle her umm Vanessa yes Ashley oh hey Zac hi ash will you talk but you are getting off that easy oh I thought I could they kiss then he walk out ok kids what do you want make for lunch ok ash what is up ok when did you to get back to where you are now umm I don't know but why did you want to know. I just don't want you or him to hurt again ok now if that is your yes see later sure ok honey what have you done to the kids and the kitchen oh umm we were making lunch ok kids why don't you guys go and get changed and you come with me oh are you going to change me for me no I am going to stick you in the shower ok but if you come with me I will happy well sorry buddy but that is not going to happen anytime soon you are a big mean and who is a party popper now yes I am now go have a shower fine hey mum good you all clean yes mum ok now go in then and clean your mess yes mum good kids then Vanessa went to Zac and her room and she wanted to read a book then Zac came out with just a towel on now you are the tease wow Vanessa do you want me to have a heart attack ok and he got change now you go down there and help our kids help up the mess you help made fine but I will be back ok and I will be right here ok then he went down stairs ok kids how the clean going ok I guess are you come to help I sent down here to help by our lovely mother of yours ok so they all them are cleaning and Vanessa is on the phone with her mum yes mum I will bring the kid ok where are you going with our kids just one moment mum I am going to see my mum and see wants to see the kids ok I am allowed to come to wait hey mum I am allowed to bring the kids and someone else sure dear ok I have to go before I get attack ok bye Vanessa ok bye mum now I am going attack you now yes then she hang the phone ok did that sound like Zachary yes ok I just want to sure I will called her back but Zac need go to the toile ok then she walk off and then her goes off hello oh umm you are not Vanessa because I am not Vanessa Zachary what are you doing on my phone it just ring baby but I need go to the toile then I will be back umm who are you Zac ok bye here sweet heart then he walk out ok mum what did you want now I just want to know if that was Zac yes it was ok bye mum ok bye Vanessa you know you need to turn off the phone why is that because I want some time with me but that phone goes off fine it is off good girl. He kiss her and he as his hand going up and down her leg ok Vanessa if going do that you should knock your door great yes guys what can we do for you not us them ok kids what did you want Vanessa said then Zac goes no kids come back later and we will help you then Zachary Alexander ouch that hurt only my mum calls me that well sorry ok kids what can we help you with oh umm gabby goes oh I would like to a party ok next Zachary what Vanessa gabriella you are needy a teenage so be careful yes mum ok you is next I am said Alexandra ok what did you want to know oh umm am I allowed to sleepover at one of friends house's sure alex ok then you have Zac and david said they were next ok we want to know if we can go to the park sure ok cool did you want anything troy yes I want go to the movie ok here is some money for the movie now bye Zac said Zachary what ok kids you all have to be back hey at 9:00 pm yes but gabby yes you don't have come home until 11:30 pm ok now bye kids have fun we will ok then they walk out ok is that all ok I have a quested for you ok ash what is it ok why did you go to hating each other to loving each other umm Zac yes nessa I need go and get something to eat you can answer that ok fine good boy umm Ashley why did you do that for I don't ok I think we love each other because I think that I knew that gabby was Vanessa and I know some how that nessa was the got killed then I got a other chance with her I am very thankful for it and I knew we would get along sometime down the line ok dose that answer your question yes Zac does ok Vanessa yes Zachary come here now have you finish the story yes I have ok umm Ashley yes I don't want to be rode but ok you go oh ok sure thanks bye Ashley bye Zac and Vanessa now you are my prisoner yes Zachary I am your prisoner what are you going to do with me I going kiss you to death ok then Zac start to kiss Vanessa then they hear the front door slammed ok the kids are back fine good mum yes kids did you have fun yes mum we did ok and what did you do well I hold your mother prisoner but she got away because there was a slam of the front door sorry dad it's ok troy then they went to bed now you are my prisoner sure I am dear then Zac kiss her oh Zac oh Zachary that feel so good umm sweet heart we don't want to scare the kids know but you kiss feel so good on my neck on honey but I know where it is better oh no that there oh that feel so nice don't stop yes Zac then she took off his clothes oh sweet heart then she went down and started to suck his dick keep going yes vanessa oh yes oh yes but then she stop I want you inside me now ok sweet heart oh oh oh Zachary keep going yes yes yes oh oh oh vanessa and she wrapped her legs around Zac waist so he could go dipper yes hard and faster honey then they stop oh honey that was so much funny then vanessa was kissing Zac chest honey yes sweet heart do you love me yes I do ok vanessa yes know we not long just go back to get but I want you with me for now on so will you married me again and be my wife again Zachary yes thousand time yes then they kiss then they put covers over them and went to sleep then the kids came in and wake them up but they saw a ring on their mum's ring finger and there dad's arm around her body so they walk out and let them sleep but some of them didn't know what that means but they let them sleep and they all made their own breakfast and their lunches for school then Zac and vanessa woke up umm the kids are going late for school mum yes kids we had breakfast and made lunch so can we go to school ok honey yes sweet heart i have to take the kids to school but i will be back ok sweet heart i love you and i love you too she walk out ok kids in the car yes mum ok so she takes them to school and see her friend taylor hey tay oh hi ness ok kids i will see you after school ok mum they walk off ok taylor i have to go bye ok bye but then taylor saw the ring on her finger but didn't said anything then she walk off and called the guys yes taylor vanessa has ring on her finger and she going to get married who is going to get married umm Zac sorry but vanessa is getting married hey honey hi umm the guys thinks you're getting married what why do you think that because of the ring on your finger whatever i am going to lied down ok sweet heart ok what is up with you two unthing now why r you guys in my house umm we don't know then go bye then walk off.

Now it is two years later and Zac and vanessa are married again and they kids two more set of twins 2 girls and 2 boys and gabriella she had 5 kids three of them girls and two of them boys and Zachary he had 7 kids he had three girl and three boys and Alexandra she 8 kids she had five boys and three and david he 4 kids he had two and two girls and Troy he 9 kids he had five girls and four boys.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

ok this story is about zac and vanessa and the rest of high school musical but zac and vanessa work together but zac doesn't know the high school musical people because it never happen but they know vanessa because they went to school with her

Zac and Vanessa work at the FBI ok hudgens and efron to my office now yes sir now this is your new task ok sir umm it said we are married and we a baby why is that because you two

are going undercover and I think because you bother have a good at work together so you to be working together is there a problem no sir good now here is your wedding rings and

your baby we be out and it is a girl ok their yes sir than Vanessa's phone goes off oh hey corbin hey nessa what ups are you still come tonight yes but I have to bring someone with me

ok bye love ya love ya too bye little sis bye big bro come on Zachary I don't call me that whatever Zachary now come on I have somewhere and you are coming ok whatever why because I said so.

Ok now they are where Vanessa's friends to meet hey guys hey umm nessa yes do you know have a very cute boy following you oh you mean Zachary yes yea I know Zachary eforn come here please I am begging for you not to said that again fine I want you don't let me have no fun that's right sweet heart ok up is up with you two oh umm we work together wait him is your new partner yes wow ok hudgens yes efron we have to go because we got that thing from the boss him want it now ok bye guys bye vanessa and her friend. Ok why did you do that for because you know that I know that we meant to on the case yes but why are you so stiff you need to lean to loosen up bit no I don't want to why not because I did and I lost everything that hold dear I lost my wife and my kid so don't tell me to loosen up ok I am sorry ok just don't bit my head off ok I am sorry I didn't mean to but it still hurts ok we have to go now yes ok so they go to the house they are staying at. Ok now you are married to me and we have a kid I know but this in just work yes work ok now they are at their home it will be there home for two months ok fine then we have to lean to get along fine with me then vanessa walk of and slammed the door and where I am meant to sleep on the couch WHAT YOU HEAR YOU YES I DID BUT WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU THAT IS WHY FINE. Now it is the next day and vanessa wake up than walk out to get something to eat I am going to kill you he said in his sleep yea right I will just kill your son right in front of you eye than have sex with your wife so he kill her no no no no why what did I do to you please tell me because I have no fucking clue who you are. I didn't do anything no but the people you work for did that was so much fun than kill her now I found out that the only way to kill you is to kill the people you hold lose to so when you get a new girlfriend your wife I be back no no no no no no why are you so cure do you like me to suffer yes I love to see that why can't you just leave me in peace. No I will take everything you hold dear and that include your partner no you can't hurt her please just leave vanessa alone ok you have cause so much pain to me please just leave vanessa alone leave the one thing that lights up my life but I can't because I know and you know that you love her WHAT are you talking about you think I love Vanessa are you crazy your something no because right deep down you know I am right because you have fallen for her because the way

you talk about her and the way you want to protect her from me ok troy you are crazy because the only thing I have with Vanessa is work now we have finish I am going to wake up ok because I have to stop talking to you because you kill my son and had sex with my wife then kill her so bye. Than zac wake up to see Vanessa sitting there umm what are you doing oh umm well I came down here to get something to eat than you were talking in your sleep oh umm who is troy and why did you said he was crazy and why would you said that you love me wait what fist of all why are you listing to me and why nightmares and what do you mean I said I love you umm because no I said troy you are crazy if love Vanessa that is what you said now that you are trying to find out about my past good luck with that. I am going to get something to eat than he walk out Zachary WHAT wow I am sorry ok geese than she walk past him and went to her room and slammed the door ok who are you and what do you want well I am troy oh so you are the guy that killed Zachary family well yea and now you are going to take me away and you think that zac is going to be my big hero and come and get me well yea well sorry to Brest your bubble but zac does not like me to I know because you kinder look like his wife because she had the same hair and eyes wait how do you know that because I have a picture of her oh my god no no no no no please not Gabriella why not because that was my twins sister wait what your sister yes we look the same that you kill her I am going to kill you wait if she was your sister why did she have a diffident last name because she was married and because she live with dad and I lived with mum ok and zac hear all of this so he walk up Vanessa what every your name is come here piss off Zachary ok I don't want to talk to you now piss off Zachary Alexander wait how do you know one of my middle name umm got to go bye wait are you telling me that you are gabby and Vanessa was kill no now bye than how did you know that was one of my middle name Ella told me. Ok now move wow you to are so much alike your sister piss off me and my sister are nothing and I repeat I nothing alike ok me and my sister haven't see each other in 2 years ok and now I can't so piss off and don't say I am the same is my sister well your timber is the same that is it when she grabs him and flip him on his back now then she sat on he and said me and my sister hated each other ok me and my sister we don't have the same timber because I you just a basted that thing because you lost everything you hold delay doesn't mean I did lose my family to ok now bye she got up than she went to her room. Wait what I want to know something what than she turn around and meet zac's lips ok I am going to now why because I have to go talk to my mum and sister wait what oh no I was not meant to said that what do you mean umm I have to go Vanessa Gabriella WHAT now how did you found that out well her name is Gabriella Vanessa than Vanessa ran off Vanessa nessa nessy van don't you der call me that ok why not because the only one is allowed to call me that are my family ok whatever. Do you think I like my life well I don't because I want my mum and sister and dad and my other sister back but you don't care ok now bye wait what sister oh my sister Anne so you had two sister yes I had Gabriella and Anne and Gabriella had a little boy named Alexander David efron wait how do you know my son name umm ok I am going to gone because this is so scary umm Vanessa what van zac I said not to call me that I didn't he did oh my god Alexander aunty Vanessa than he ran to her and gave her a big hug umm Vanessa than Zac stop in his tracks when he saw Alexander umm I am just going to go bye so where is granddad oh his is with grandma oh so how is grandma she is good ok umm hey dad hey honey ok Vanessa yes Zachary I am going out ok and when I come back you tell me what is going on ok find ok Alex are you hungry yes wear is your manners umm they went to the door with mum Alexander David Efron you do not say that ok yes aunty ok then Vanessa Anne hudgens yes Zachary Alexander efron ok now tell me why this boy looks like my dead son umm Zac what that is your son WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON WAS KILLED ALONG WITH MY WIFE. Sweetly I will be back just there and don't move yes aunty van ok than Vanessa walk out with Zachary Vanessa don't you der tell me that is my son and you keep him from me for 5 years Zac we had to ok were going to relocate you guys and then tell you were your family was but my sister said that she wanted her son safe because she her job to do than she got killed and then we knew that Alex would be killed to so you put a boy and hid my son yes aunty Vanessa yes sweetly were is mum and dad I know mum is dead but what about my dad umm honey why don't you just go and sit down ok aunty why are you not going to tell him yes and no Alexander can you come here sure ok now you can tell him bye Zachary Vanessa ok Alex this your dad happy now than she walk out ok if you are my dad why are you with my aunty Vanessa get your butt in here now WHAT I TOLD NOW YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE OK ZACHARY ALEXANDER DAVID EFRON. Then she walk out I am going back to my old life because you people found me because you wanted gabby back well I am not gabby ok I don't want to be I want to be myself and I can't here Vanessa wait no I will not wait ok you think I want to be around you all my sister did is talk about you ok than you guys show up my place asking to help but I didn't want this life I wanted to settle down and have four kids but no my sister had to go and get killed why you were in the room right and now I HATE YOU OK I HATE YOU ZACHARY BECAUSE I MAY ME LOSE MY SISTER VANESSA OK YES YOU HEARS ME RIGHT MY SISTER VANESSA SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH RIGHT SO ARE GABRIELLA YES NOW FUCK OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE A DICK HEAD OK IT IS YOUR FAUT I LOST MY SISTER VANESSA OK. Fine you can blame me ok how do I know that they were going to get your sister because she was at our house to see me and she had her son with her ok and he was one year younger than Alex umm gabby we got someone for you to see than in walks Vanessa and her son david than Zac turn grabby around to find Vanessa gabby oh my god how are you here we I am here tell you that it is not Zachary fraught ok but I want to you have my life because I can see the way you and Zac look at each other and I do know because the way you two look at each other no yes no I can't yes you can know you don't understand ok Vanessa baby no Zachary I am not going down there again what do you mean again I was married to him before anyone knew but we got out of it because for work ok now bye. Gabriella I hope you have a nice life I hope you do to I wish Zac and Vanessa are together than her wish came true gabby can you hear me umm what is going on umm Vanessa why are you not a ghost oh no she did not yes I did why and don't you der said it's because me and Zac are meant to be fine urgh why I can't go thought this again not again Vanessa baby than she hits him you do not call me baby ok find but don't hit me again find but I don't want to be close to you. I don't in her head he can't find out that he has a little girl but she is at my parents house because when I die they said they will look after her for me Vanessa nessa nessy ness van you are not allowed to call me that any more whatever sweetheart I hate you yea but you only hate me is because you once loved me no yes no than he grab her ok Vanessa if you hate me than I can do this and you can hit me than he kiss her than Vanessa kiss him back no I can't do this why because I can't ok then she turn around to walk off but Zac grab her and stated to kiss her neck Zac we can't oh god that feel so good please stop no fine than she said don't stop than he moved down her neck to her collarbone oh oh oh oh Zac she was moaning don't stop then he moving up her neck to her ear oh no not there please then Zac pick her up no please stop Zac we can't ok we just can't then he said ok but why because I can't go down this road again what are you talking about umm well you had a son but he got kill know what did you mean Zac you are hurting me sorry but what did you mean nothing ok tell me now no I will not tell you ok because you don't need to know ok no if it is not ok Zac just leave it ok no not until you tell why you can't go down here again because I was pregnant ok was pregnant with your twins ok there now you know I am going to go wait get back here now know you are not my mother or the boss of me. So I don't have to anything wait are you telling me I have a other two kids and you didn't tell me yes that is what I did then her phone rings hello hey dad yes I am fine really what lesse did you two today well gabby wanted to go to the zoo really here she will tell you by dad hi honey what did you see I saw loins and monkey and happen of other animal ok honey I will talk later I have to go and kill dad ok mum will you said hi sure honey bye mum now Zac get out here now what if you want to know about your daughter but find well just go wait I have a daughter no you have sea monkey yes you have a daughter and you had a son with me to but he got kill ok and she know about you because I told all about you to her ok what does she look like umm mix's of bother of us ok so she has your hair and eye but with my face fetchers ok and she has your temper and sense of homer ok and this is what she looks like then Vanessa shows Zac the picture wow she is so cute can I see her sure come with me ok they hop into her car and drive off see his daughter we are here umm Vanessa yes this is your parent's house yes now come on ok than they walk in hello mommy she came running hey honey how are you today very good thank you for asking umm mommy you is this oh this is Zac hello zac it is very nice to meet you ok now I am off to play my toys ok bye honey bye Zac bye umm her name is gabby ok bye gabby hey sweetly hey dad and mum then Zac turn around to see you she was talking to and he see mrs mr hugdens hello Zachary hi ok sweetly what are you doing here and why is he here to umm came to see my daughter and why did Zac came to because she is just cute the picture I saw cute and I wanted to see her in person so Vanessa said that she was coming to see so she ask if I wanted to come with her right Vanessa yes Zac that is right ok then they walk out ok why did you do that for I don't know no Zac why because I wanted to ok but why umm dose your parents know that I am the father of your daughter no that is why I did it ok are you going to tell them no I am not why not because I don't tell and say that the father of my daughter is you well you don't need to why because they are standing right behind you great WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZAC IS THE FATHER OF YOUR TWINS YES HE IS but I only have a daughter because david got kill that is why you came with her to see her no I didn't ok I said he could come ok then in walk gabby mommy here hey honey what are you doing here don't you want me here umm yes and no what do you mean well umm you haven't been a part of my life and they only way I got to talk to you is over the phone and then I do want you here and who the hell you are Gabriella Alexandra efron you said sorry now no why should I because he know you no why because this is your father what you tell me that Zachary Alexander David efron is my dad yes ok. I want to know why do you know my full name umm well I have to go Gabriella Alexandra Efron get your butt back here and answer Zac question ok you want to know yes I do ok well when I went to mum's room when she still lived here I found something thing that had your name and mum's name on it so I took it what was it umm a book with picture so you took one of my book yes ok what one umm the one that you don't let anyone look at no you didn't yes mum I did ok give it back now yes mum here thank you and not take it again yes mum good ok Vanessa can you please tell me what is so portent that book is umm no why because it is nothing to do with you ok now we are finish here we have to go now because we have to go fine good girl mum yes gabby can I come with you two umm Zac what gabby wants to come umm we will come back if you why because we are take you yet back we will come back and yet you ok gabby sure. Now it is one year later and Zac and Vanessa now at their home with their daughter and Vanessa is happy because she is with child but Zac doesn't know it get my sweetheart hey here is my keys umm try the spear room but I don't know why they would be in there but I will have a look he went to the spear room and when he walk in he saw a cot and baby clothes and toys so honey did you find your keys yes but umm why this room have all this baby stuff I thought I gave away most of the baby stuff to charity umm yes you did then why is it all so you can remind me more of what I lost no then why because I can't then she ran no you come here and tell me why you want to know why yes she wrote it down then walk out to back then Zac pick it up and it's said I pregnant with triplets you dick head they are yours but I am not sure If I want them now then Zac went out the back to find Vanessa and he finds her ok I am sorry ok so you think I am sorry going to fix it no then what because I'm not sure if I want to have these kids if you if you are going to be a dick head sweetheart. Do you think because maybe I think I should just dead then you could have your son and your perfect wife and will not be in this mess then Vanessa walk back inside what are you talking ok well let me think I was happy being but no I sister think I that I love you because I did but I am not sure now and then their son who gets kill all of you but no it was the son you know you had so that is ok then gabriella comedown stair umm what you are to doing GO BACK NOW GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA EFRON NOW ok gesse and were you going

Vanessa anne efron why away from you because I can't it every more we fight then we make up then we fight ok so why don't I go away and you stay here and the kids come you can have two of our kids and I have two and we not have to see each other again to fine good ok now GABRIELLA AEXLANDRA EFRON COME DOWN HERE NOW yes mum and dad ok you are stay with your father what all do you want to the two new born all just one ok fine gabby you are stay here with and your mum is going but went to kids are born we will be a big sister so are you telling me that mum is going and not coming for 9 to 8 months yes but once the babies are born you we not see me all the kids again because we can't do this no more than gabby ran up stair cry then Vanessa walk up stair where are you going to pack then I am going Vanessa get back down here now no why not because I don't want to fine Zac walk up the stair you are not going until morning fine then she walk out now are you going A WAY OF YOU then Zac yells VANESSA WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I FELL LIKE IT WELL STOP AND WE NEED TO TALK NO WE DON'T YES YOU DO NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES SHUP THE FUCK UP OK I HATE YOU TWO FIGHT mine friends think it is so cool to have Zac efron and Vanessa hudgens is parents WELL DON'T BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT SO JUST STOP then phone hello Zac said hey Zac oh hey ash and mono and brit and amber I am going said Vanessa walk off VANESSA GET BACK HERE WE HAVEN'T FINISHED TALK YES WE HAVE IN THE MORNING I OUT AND YOU WANT SEE ME THOUGHT WHILE I WILL BE HAPPY THEN SAID SLAMMED THEIR DOOR AND THEN SHE OPENED AND SAID YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHEN FINE so girls what are you doing much why are you fight with Vanessa when I am not fight with Vanessa FUCK YOU ZACHARY no ok why this time well umm we are not going a be together anymore so when morning coming Vanessa will be gone and then she will come back 9 to 8 months to give one the three kids that are on the way then she take the other two goes and doesn't come back so you are going to have gabby and one of the other kids yes and Vanessa has the other two yes ok. Now it is morning and Vanessa is going bye gabby be a good girl a get good grades yes mum bye honey then she walk off ok dad this suck I know but I don't everything because we are fight all the time so I don't know anymore ok dad then she walk up the stair and went her room then Vanessa walk out bye Zac bye Vanessa I will see you in 9 to 8 months yea then she walk out and she went to her parents house's in Sydney so she hope on the plane hey mum and dad hey honey what are you doing here will I wanted to know if I could stay for a little while why because Zac and I are not together but I am having his kids but I don't see him 9 to 8 months then he gets gabriella and one of the baby's and I get the other two ok then I don't see him any more sure honey thank you so how long are you umm I think 3 to 4 months ok honey. Now Vanessa is back and rings the door bell and 9 year old girl answer the door umm can I help you yes can you tell me where Zachary efron is please hey dad yes brie their lady at the door for you ok thanks brie I am will be in mine room doing my homework ok sweet heart oh hi Vanessa hi Zachary well this is nick and Alexandra and Zachary ok umm will you be getting one of the boys ok I like nick and because I think it would make senesce because my name is Zac and the baby name is Zac I will get mix up sure ok by nick you will be living with your father and older sister bye Zac bye nessa then Vanessa's walk off umm dad yes who was that oh umm that was your mother and this is your little brother nick wait Vanessa yes what is middle name and last name that is up to you ok bye ok bye umm nick troy efron so that was my mum the one that you said would come back then leave again yes brie this is not fair then yes run up stair and slammed the door and the baby started to cry thank you gabriella ok are you hungry all do you need change yes we have a winner so Zac change him there you go now let's go see what your sister is going ok so Zac walk up the stair brie come and meet your brother nick yes dad now it is next day and gabriella is going to school I will see you after ok yes dad bye dad by nick and hopes out of the car hey girls hey Ella and ash what is up not much umm why does your dad have a baby in his hand what umm brie yes I thought your lunch thanks dad bye now bye brie and brie when you get home you have to look after nick because I have to work yes bye dad bye brie bye nick ok what was that with your dad oh that was my little brother wait you have a little brother umm well mum drop him off yesterday wait your drop him off what you mean oh umm while mum and dad thought all the time but my mum was pregnant with triplets so she got two and he got me and nick why mum got Alexandra and Zachary ok so you have a new brother yes ok then she went home I am home ok honey nick has been feed and change how is sleep but if wake up give him bottle yes dad ok bye brie bye dad he walk out and when to work then he came home I am home. Now it is 5 years later and Vanessa lives in same city but they don't know Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed now yes mum good kids it is time for school ok I will see you after school yes mum bye Zac and Alex bye mum they walk of their class ok class we have two new people starting today ok we have Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens hi they bother said ok alex you can sit next to Ashley and Zac you can sit next to nick what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives he see he look like him what is your name oh my name is nick troy efron ok do you have any brother or sister oh yes my dad said I two sister and one brother but one of my sister and brother live with my mum but my other sister I live with and what is her name her is gabriella Alexandra efron how old are you oh I am 6 and you I am 6 and my sister is 6 as well Zac wait Alex Zachary david what we have to go why because mum is coming to get us ok oh nick this is my sister Alexandra hi now bye now geese I are just like dad no I am not and mum said not to talk about him he is not in our live now fine bye nick bye Zac and Alex yea wait yea Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens I am sorry it was Zachary fault was not was to I don't care just get in the car before they see you yes mum but they did know that gabriella sure them hey guess you I sure why I was picking up nick who mum the Alexandra and Zac ok brie I know you is still your mum but you are not allowed to talk about her fine but alex has been put next to a boy called Zachary david hudgens and then there was a girl sitting next to Ashley and her name is Alexandra Ella hudgens when they ask about their father Alexandra started to cry so Zachary said that what about your dad then she started to cry oh umm own mum said that we don't talk about him because he is out of our lives and he was hurt because Vanessa told her kids that about him umm gabby yes dad can you look after nick why because I am going for a walk yes dad ok bye sweetly bye dad he walk to the park then a little girl fell over are ok mum mum mum mum mum Alexandra Ella hudgens stop being a drama queen come on Zachary david hudgens will you go get your sister yes mum ALEXANDRA ELLA HUDGENS COME HERE ALL WILL NO WITH OUT YOU umm sorry sir but I have to go because my mum and brother are calling me but it was nice talking to go by ok bye Alexandra I am coming Zachary david fine just don't call me that why not Zachary david because I said so Alexandra Ella ok you to get in the car yes mum good ok I am going to the toile and I will be back yes mum hey where were you oh I was talking to someone ok you know mum said if we talk to anyone that mum doesn't know they will take us away then we would live with dad I know ok kids lets go yes mum she was about go but a little kids got in the away nick troy efron don't do that is gabby good boy now come on we need to get home then gabriella look up and sure her mum but didn't say anything and then Vanessa saw gabriella ok kids stay and don't move yes mum ok kids what are you doing umm I am sorry but my brother has a lot of engine ok whatever just give him away from the road if you want to him a live now piss off hey lady what you don't swear at my kids whatever mum yes Alexandra Zachary will not stop poking me ok alex I am coming now ok now bye you three then she walk off ok dad that was mum no brie your mother isn't live anymore whatever Zachary efron you said then she walk off wait did you hear me yes now take your kids and piss off mum yes kids we are hungry ok kids I told you two to stay in the fucking car oh we are sorry mum but we are hungry ok she grabs then fine then she pull them all long ok now what did you guys want well we want our dad not this again kids I told you guys your father is out our lives and is not coming back into our live oak yes mum they hop in the car and driver off ok gabriella Alexandra efron what did you do that for because you need to know that our mother is in the same town has us well what do think that she will coming running back with open arm and said that she was sorry that she left and took with her your brother and sister wait dad wait names are they why I just want to know well I only know their first name ok well there names are Alexandra and Zachary but because Vanessa would gave them her last name so that is or umm hudgens wait are you telling me that the boy and ok girl talk to they are my sister and brother no my not because we don't know them and they don't know us and that is way it will stay yes dad good now bed yes dad then he did something he hasn't done in a long time he rings Vanessa hello Zachary and what do want that time at this late hour we need talk Vanessa no Zachary we don't yes we do my kids know that your kids are there brother and sister ok fine but why don't we because they want your like then they want to know what I am like you know parents trap fine I get gess you are still so kneeing no you just think I am no you are no but if think that then why don't you came and fine out fine you want me to I will I see you get the park fine ok kids stay in your beds and knock all the door before I leave ok sure mum good kids then walk out and went to the park ok Zac what did you want to talk oh I want to talk you but that would be with my lips on your no Zachary we can't why not because I said so well I didn't then way I would now and she back until she hit something now I just one kiss yes but now it starts what do loser fine then they kiss then Zac more to her neck oh Zachary don't stop then I want him pick her up we don't do it here fine come with ok they went to his car oh Zachary yes yes yes oh Zachary give doing get then they had sex ok I have to go why because I left my kids alone well I did to but you have 9 year old to look after your 6 year old but I don't now Zac bye but he kiss her bye Vanessa then she walk off ok I know that shouldn't happen but it did ok kids I am home kids we are up in own room ok kids well I will come and kiss good night ok mum then Vanessa walk in but the door bell rang but Vanessa was in the toile so alex said the door yes can I help you umm mum what Alexandra there is someone at the door ok thank you alex so she goes to the door Zachary the she kiss what was that for I don't know come in ok kids bed NOW yes mum we are going now good night kids love you we love too why are you here oh umm dad what brie we want to know what are we doing I told you stay in the car NOW GO yes dad thank you so what are you doing here ok I have miss you ok well I have to then they kiss mum what we are hungry fine what do you guys want I would like some pizza ok now back there and I will bring it to you ok mum so they walk ok the that man mum so kissing he look like you yea I know but why kissing him she should be with our dad the not that man how do you know that might be now dad ok kids can come out now yes mum other two yes dad ok now alex and Zac yes this is your father and nick this your mother hey gabby mummy can I get a hug sure honey she hug her ok now I have these two to bed bye ok bye she walk off come on gabby and nick yes dad now it is the next day then gabby turn up with nick and Zachary and Alexandra umm gabby yes girls who are other two oh they are my other brother and sister it is nice to meet yea ok alex and Zac come on we going yes mum bye guys bye then they walk off hop in the car umm mum why do have we are suitcases in here because we are going on a long holiday ok mum good kids because they only 6 they weren't reamer their father all their sister and brother ok we are here ok now go play in the water if you wanted to mum. Zac ask gabby where is Vanessa and the other two oh umm Vanessa came and got what so Zac calls Vanessa but Vanessa out but Alexandra answer the phone hello hey alex hi umm mum yes someone the phone ok thanks hello Vanessa oh hi Zachary where are you umm sorry can't tell why not because we are a holiday and I don't know if we are coming back why not because I can't fall in love with you again why not because I can't bye Zachary but she was pregnant again with his kids but it will be two boys but she won't come back until alex and Zac are older so now it is 5 years later ok kids we are going again so all hop in the car mum and the two boy they are name troy and david and they are 1 years ok now we are going back were we came from yes mum she came back with the kids alex and Zac are 10 years old ok come on Alexandra Ella hudgens and Zachary david hudgens get out of bed we have to get you to school ok mum good kids come on troy and david yes mummy lets ok so she holds on to her and stamped them ok alex and Zac come on ok mum they get to school hi umm I would to put my two kids in school ok alex and Zac yes come ok we are 10 ok just take them to Mrs. Bolton room ok come on kids yes ok just their now go and knock on the door ok mum they did hi umm we got told to come here ok bye mum bye kids she walk off but she didn't know that she knew who they were umm class I just going to step out for a minter ok yes miss ok so she open the door Vanessa gabriella hudgens you stop right now she said shit she turn around hi Taylor don't you hi Taylor look I have to go and are going to Zac that you are back with more of his kids mum yes david and troy we are hungry ok I am sorry but mine kids are hungry and I don't care you can tell Zac but I have to go and you need back to teacher now bye but I know you but I didn't you know Zac yes because you did know him before oh umm when you left all of us we got close to Zac and the kids ok but didn't know that call Zac and hear the hold thing she was putting the kids the car mummy yes their man walking to you ok I will back here is some milk thank you mummy so she closed the door then she turn around the

face hi Zac don't you hi zac me ok whatever I have to go because I have stuff to do mummy yes david I think troy needs a change if he does so do you I am coming bye Zachary wait you have two more kids yes now move no yes the david got out of his sit hey buddy can you let go of my mum so we can go thank you and you're the kids but gabriella they blues eyes and she has browns eyes thanks Zac now I have to put him back in his chair david Joe hudgens you are a naughtier boy I am sorry but bye Zac then she walk off now it is the end of school ok david and troy stay with me why we wait for Alex and Zac yes mum then alex and Zac came out ok zac ok we are coming then out came nick and gabriella was picking him up and she sure she saw Vanessa then they go home. now Zac ok dad did you know that Vanessa is back yes I talk to her myself but she had to go because her kids need to be change then one of them came out and told me to let go of his mum then they walk off ok so are you tell me that Vanessa left with other kids and then she was pregnant with your kids yes that is what I am saying ok then they see Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy were all playing outside ok kids it is time for tea yes mum they were playing hello what is your name oh I am sorry but with are not allowed to talk to people we don't know kids I said it was tea time then Vanessa came out ok kids GET IN SIDE NOW yes mum what do you want well to meet my kids and let the other two to meet the other four over my dead body mum I am coming just leave us alone ok Zachary it would be so much easier why because I don't want my kids to know you then you break their hearts so just leave us alone fine then but I think that the kids your me and the other kids and if you don't do it I will take you to court to let me see me children ok Zac I let it but didn't you think I left for reason no I think it was because I still love me and it scares you so you run off and take the kids with you so you get away from me until you come back and you think it is safe ok alex and Zac yes mum can you get david and troy food yes mum ok good do you want to know why I left yes because I don't know to be back with you because I am scares but not in the way you think then how because I am scares that if I went back to you we would start fighting again that is why I run ok so you are telling me that you run because you are scares that if we get back together we would start fighting again yes now I have kids to feed so bye Zachary she walk in ok kids what do you guys want for tea umm mum can we go out sure sweetly sweet so can we go to umm dinner diner sure dear cool lets go ok take troy to the car for me why because I have to change david before we go yes mum good girl they hop in the car ok then Vanessa puts david in and then she hop in ok now where is this dinner diner umm on the main road mum ok so let's go sure dear in her head if it the one I am think of I went there with Zac we are there so we walk in hi how can I help you umm can we get a seat to eat sure this way thank you she had david and troy holding bother hands thank you ok kids what do you want to drink umm coke and coke and milk and milk ok here is your two drinks david and troy thanks mummy then the waiter came hi hello ok and we get two coke and lemon lime bitter sure miss then gabriella had came out of the bathroom Zachary don't do that yes mummy yes david why is that girl looking like she just fine something she lost ok kids just stay here yes mum when she walk off what do you think you are doing umm sorry so I don't get to meet my brothers and sister no because I don't want to know you your father why because I said so now why don't you go back to what you were doing and don't come here my family because you and your brother and father I don't you know ok yes mum bye gabby then she walk off then she saw her dad why is she so mean dad because she think her sister made the no choice for her to come back now come on we have to go yes dad I miss mum so much yes I know you do then go home and Zac goes to his room and get out some video and what them and they are him and Vanessa and he is crying because he miss her so much oh Vanessa why did you do this to me why then his phone goes off hello oh cool it work umm who are you oh I am one of Vanessa gabriella hudgens kids ok why did you ring me oh I want to know why mum had Zachary name oh because I was wording why she have one of my brother's name on here well sorry sweetly but I am not one of your brother's oh sorry then why does my mum have your number them because we use to be good friends but not anymore then maybe you can tell me who is my father why do want to know because my mum cry's every night and goes what I have I done oh ok umm sweetly why don't you take the phone to your mum because if my mum find out that I ring you I will get in trouble but why anyway from the bill no my mum just pays them ok just take it to her ok umm mum yes Alexandra umm you have a phone call ok honey bye mum bye honey hello hi Vanessa we need to talk now but the last time you said that we did talk but then we end do something I didn't think I should of wait are you tell me that you didn't want the two little boy you have now no because I love my kids when I said that I love all my kids and I was running from you and the love that I have for you ok that is all I want to on ok I will see you so and bring the kids sure then he came and Vanessa went Zac and jumper into him arms now this is where I want to be now umm mum said who is this oh this your father all of you wait this our father yes so then Zac kids go then this is our mother yes ok then why didn't you me early umm Vanessa I have to go to work but we will talk ok bye ok kids stay and meet your brothers and sister but dad yes gabriella I am going out because you said I could go ok now I am saying that you can't go I hate you yes I love you too bye then Zac walk off ok you did this I didn't do anything now stay mummy yes david and troy we are hungry ok do to want to apple and apple pie then you have david I would like apple and troy and I would like apple pie ok alex yes mum can you come here yes mum can you feed troy for me sure mum thank you ok david come here ok mum he crawled to his mum and troy yes mummy alex is going to feed you ok mummy so is this like here all the time yes ok Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy it is time for bed yes mum wait you go to bed at 7:30 yes why what time do you go to bed umm well our dad works and gabby is meant to look after us but she leaves us then she come back around 10:00 so that is the time we go to bed ok well you will being to bed now and don't even think about it gabriella Alexandra efron why because I said so then her phone rang and Vanessa got to it first I am sorry but gabriella is not allowed tonight good bye mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra and Zachary david and troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know our sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum then she walk out what did you that for didn't you see how happy dad was when she was in his arms so what gabriella yes dad where is Vanessa and the kids Gabriella said this to mum I hate you why don't you just take the kids and go again find I will if that what you want yes find kids Alexandra Zachary david troy yes mum we are going and we not coming back and if your father want to know why don't you tell him why because if you don't want to know your sister and brothers this is your fault bye kids bye mum so why did you do that for gabriella because she got a phone call then mum said that she was not allowed out so you told her to go yes Gabriella Alexandra efron you go to your room NOW and stay there and when I get you will be in a lot of trouble yes dad she walk off to her room and she was cry on the way because her dad has never yell at her before ok nick where would they go umm home to pack good boy so they hop in the car and drove over to her house Vanessa Zachary don't you think you are going anywhere why not Zac because I am not going to let you but I have to why because I do no you don't yes I do no I am not going to stand here and let see you walk out of my life again no not again but I have to why because I have to no you don't YES I DO OK I LOVE YOU BUT I AM SCARES THAT IF I DO THEN WE ARE BACK WHERE WE WERE BEFORE I DON'T CARE VANESSA I AM NOT GO LET YOU GO I LOVE YOU TOO OK NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHY BECAUSE I SAID SO then they kiss until they had no breath left now I said you are not going anywhere ok Zachary then you have the kids said wow the just had to kiss her to change her mind now that is powerful love come on kids yes mum and dad they all went to Zac's house umm I just have to go talk to brie that is fine ok gabriella Alexandra efron yes dad come here please yes I want you to go down there and said you are sorry to your mother now no what I am not dad because she will just leave again like she all was does she will get your hopes up then she crushed them so I am not going to say sorry until she said sorry to me I mean I was 5 when she left me with you and a new born baby wait are you still mad at your mother for leaving you with me yes why because a girl more needs her mother then her dad sometime ok umm wait I will be back Vanessa yes Zac can you come up here some to alex and Zac yes can you finish feed david and troy sure mum good kids yes Zac go talk to brie I think there is some issues that you need to talk to her about ok then she walk off oh umm can you make sure the Zachary is holding troy right way why he is feed him sure then she walk off baby ok then he walk down umm zac you need to sprout his head oh thanks wow you are good thank you then they head yell NO I DIDN'T DO THAT TO YOU ON PERPSE YES YOU DID MUM BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER MORE THEN YOU THEN AND WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME YOU SURE HIM THEN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER THREE BROTHER BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM MORE THEN ME I CAN SEE IT OK umm kids I have to go and make sure that your sister and mother aren't going to kill each other sure WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY LOOK LIKE YOU AND DAD BUT YOU DIDN'T TURN THEN WAY BECAUSE YOU THEN WANTED ME WHAT I DID WANT YOU NO I WAS ALWAYS THE GRANDMA AND GRANDDAD UNTIL YOU CAME TO SEE ME AND I ONLY CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU AND DAD IS BECAUSE OF DAD WHAT NO YES MUM I KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU SHOW SO MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF THEM BUT ME YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY YES BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SISTER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND DO STILL NOW OK UMM HONEY AND SWEETLY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP I THINK YOU ARE SCAREING THE KIDS FIND and think because we are back here you can call me that ok Vanessa I am sorry ok but gabriella I sent her up here to talk not have a yelling mach yes I know I am sorry dad that is ok thanks ok bedtime yes dad ok nick yes dad it is time for bed yes dad night mum and guys then he walk up stair ok we should be going umm Vanessa what I think your kids have other plants why because they are all a sleep great just great do you have a rooms for them yes I do ok then Alexandra can sleep in gabriella's room and Zachary can sleep in nick and troy and david can sleep this room oh my god I have to go now why because this the room that I made isn't yes Vanessa it is ok then she run out the back god why did make come back here umm Vanessa no Zac I can't go back into that room because of what happen ok so can you just put them to bed for me sure Vanessa then she walk in and sat on the couch ok Vanessa tell what that was all about I did tell you now were I 'm sleeping on the couch so goodnight no you are not why because you are sleeping with me no I am not yes you are then the doorbell rang I get that you go to bed no I am not going to sleep in your bed with you fine hey guys hi mummy yes david teddy ok I am coming so she walk past Zac and their friend wait did I just see a ghost ok Zac if you have ghost I am taking my kids and going no I don't mean our kids mummy I am coming david wait why is she here oh umm we told the kids who are we then Zachary and Alexandra and david and troy fell asleep so they are sleeping here for the night ok umm Zac yes can you tell your friends to go because I would like to go to sleep Vanessa I told you are going I mine room well I don't want to ok fine thank you so go to the back or front because I would some sleep because I am not in the morning ok this way guys ok so when were we oh umm you telling us how you got the love of your life back into your life as well in your house umm Zac yes Vanessa umm I am a bit hungry but I can't find the bacon oh that is because I don't have any why oh umm because nick can't have it because his a allergic to it oh ok thanks what a eggs umm we have run out them ok I will just go to McDonalds then ok then she walk off ok why was that what was what that you and her umm it is called talking you know what people so they get what they want a cross ok mummy oh one moment your mummy went to get something to eat what would you like umm up ok you Zac pick david up ok guys what ups me and Vanessa talking then they turn around ok who is this oh this is david Jake hudgens hi hello and how old are you umm you're my daddy yes ok daddy mummy said then to talk to people that I don't know so I can't tell you how old I am because I don't know david Jake hudgens what are you doing out of bed oh umm he want you but you were here so I went up I ask what he want and he said up ok umm Zachary Alexander david efron don't pick my kids up ok and I don't care that you are their father just don't touch my kids when I am not around come on david yes mummy then she went and put him back down now go to sleep yes mummy ok Vanessa what is your deal umm sorry but I don't want to talk to you all any of you guys so the only reason I am here is because my kids want to know their father then they fell asleep so once they wake up in the morning we are out of the house and back to my house ok yes good now bye she went to the couch but went to see her kids then she see how happy they are so she fell down crying because she has been a bitch to zac and the other two kids then you have zac hearing Vanessa crying umm guys I will be back Vanessa go away why because I so no Vanessa come here no I can't yes you can come on she went to Zac and crawled into him arms I have been the worst mother because I kept my kids from their father and brother and sister hey sweet heart don't say that you only did that is because you didn't want them to get hurt in the prospect because all we did do is fight so you just wanted to keep them away from that oh Zachary what have I done to get

you in my life then kiss but this kiss wasn't like any of the other kiss they have shared umm Zac yes corbin we are going to go because you didn't come back out he came in to find you. Vanessa is sitting in Zac lap now I know why ok bye corbin then walk down ok why didn't he come back out umm Vanessa so sitting in Zac lap and it looked like she was crying and Zac was giving her a hug yea it looked more than that ok just because you didn't get Vanessa don't take it out on me or Zac or we other ok now back to Zac Vanessa ok I am going to sleep now by but before she could get away no you are not going anywhere why not because you are going come and sleep with me in my bed and there are no but to it fine good girl so they went to Zac room when she walk in all then memories coming back no Zac I can't why because of all the memories we have in here I just can't then she run out down the stair to the couch and she cry her eyes out but she didn't know that taylor and corbin and Ashley and lucas are still here Vanessa sweet heart baby why did you do this because all of memories just came back when I went into that ok sweet heart it is just for one night ok sure ok now come on ok then they walk up the stair wow they one stranger couple you are tell me. Why I am back here Zac because that is what is true love is all about what do you think that we true love yes that is why I think you come back ok fine but why do I know that part but there has to be more to it umm because you love me and love you so much that what makes you come back yes Zac but she was going to say something but Zac count bye his kiss out stop trying to find a why is that because there is not much to you ok Zac how they were kissing again then there was a knock on the door yes umm Zac oh hey guys what up well you can get off Vanessa why I am happy where I am ok umm Zachary why don't you got off me but when they go we can ok so what did you guys want well we just wanted to know why Vanessa here umm I am going in morning ok or sure ok umm Zac you talk to them I am going cheek on my kids sure Vanessa then she walk out what did you that for because we just don't want you or her get hurt well thanks for your concern the now it is 8:00 am ok come on kids yes mum they walk out but she had to make sure they did make any noises oh are trying to run are you no Zac I am going like I said I would ok but why don't you want to stay why because I am scares ok yes but why don't you stay and get over it because I can't yes you can no ok Vanessa I am give up with this game with you let me in then you close me out so when you have make up your mind call me ok sure Zac then she walk off with the kids and put them in the car why don't you like staying with daddy oh umm kids me and your father have something we are going thought then why aren't you talk to him and storing it out gess why do you have to have his heart I don't know mum but we would like bother of our parents please ok so she calls Zac and she talk to him ok kids you will go back and you go and play with other kids yes mum ok why did you come back because my kids want bother parents they all go the same heart is you oh ok come on we need to talk so they went to his room ok now why don't you and the kids stay here for 2 weeks and see how it goes and if it work out then you can stay forever ok Zac then Zac pick her up but what there is no buts why not because I said ok if you said so good now we can have our own fun no Zachary Alexander david efron yes Vanessa gabriella hudgens no ok why not because we have 6 kids so no way party popper yes that is me mummy yes david why are you on daddy because he is being a naught boy so she is going to tell me off ok bye so I am a naught yes you are fine then you tell me off and how do you want me to umm you have to tell me off by your lips Zac what come on Vanessa fine so then she stared to kiss him hey mum yes gabby I just want to know if I can go out with some friends sure to be there I thought you off so she got him off what I was like that it is why because you were meant to like that because you are one naught boy ok I am sorry good boy then she walk off ok that is not fare is not meant to be hey mummy hi kids umm mum yes gabby why were you on dad she was telling me off I have to a naught boy yes Zachary you have then walk off ok I just want to know ok then the doorbell goes so Alexandra goes and get it hello can I help you oh umm is this were nick live yo dump boo Alexandra don't call your brother that ok mum nick yes alex their a girl at the door for you ok thanks alex ok then she went back what she will doing ok I am coursed oh umm hello my mum and my sister and my three brother came back and there are name is Alexandra is then gabriella and Zachary and david and troy ok does mum and dad know that you are out here yes gabby then yes walk umm oh that is my older sister gabriella then david got outside no david and where do you think you are going no wewew ok why don't you go back inside ok then he clawed back inside sorry so why did you come here umm I want to talk to you Vanessa yes Zac have you seen nick umm yeah he is out the front ok thanks he walk out umm nick troy efron yes dad come inside umm dad I am talking to someone well said goodbye and get fucking ass in now yes then Zac walk back wow your Zac efron yes honey what is the matter Vanessa ask nick oh dad want me oh ok one moment Zachary Alexander david efron get your ass here now ok you don't tell me what to do whatever Zachary now why did you wanted nick oh yes come with me yes dad bye mum see ya later sweetly umm sorry to bother you Mrs. eforn Zachary you didn't tell me that your mother is here umm mum yes I think she means you oh umm honey we are not married we were but not now so what can I do for you oh I am jemma ok umm well I just want to talk to nick umm why does the kids have diffent surname oh me and their father thought we were going to see each other again so that is why Vanessa gabriella hudgens what is it Zachary Alexander david efron come here why should I because I said so just your fucking ass Zachary Alexander don't swear when the kids are around I am sorry jemma but my kids father is being a dick head that to moment so I will just get nick for you thank you VANESSA I am coming keep on pant on yes I tender to shut up Zachary no now what I would like to talk to you ok nick there is girl down their her name is jemma she want to talk to you ok mum thanks. Now what do you want well that is easy what are you talk about well you what do I want yes I want is you ok Zac I don't like your game I am going to go nessa I am not playing ok I am not in the mode Zac just come with me ok find gabby yes look after the kids yes dad ok good girl then Zac put Vanessa's arm ok Zac where are we going oh we will find out so ok Zac I don't like all the hold secretly thing you have going here but I not in the mode ok Vanessa why are you a party popper yes I am ok whatever we are here ok wear are we umm Vanessa yes turn around so she does no no then she is walk away from it no Zac why did you being me here because you have to get over what happen Vanessa no I don't want to ok no it is not ok yes Zac now take me back to my kids no not till you talk about it no i do not want to talk about it because I don't now take back no then gabby and vanessa's son came down hey sister hi hey Zac hi brie hey they their little one hi mummy hi david hello who is this oh this Zac and was your father oh hello it is very nice to meet you so how are you two umm we are good I think but Zac we have back to my kids went why did you just the her kids because she has 4 of our kids and I have 2 of them wait what well we stay at Zac's house ok so you have 6 kids all together yes but the 4 of them have hudgens yes and 2 of them have efron yes why because we slit up so you are not married no and we don't live together I am staying at his house for one more week then I am take the kids and going home and don't even try to stop us this ok Zac yes nessa so you to don't live with each other yes and you have one more week at Zac's house yes ok I am sorry but I need to go back no you don't nessa because gabby can healed it find then I will just go and sit in the car because I want go home so are you tell me you bother don't live together yes for how long well she left when gabriella was 5 then she came back when gabriella was 9 then she left again but she look the kids will her when they were 5 and now she is back with Alexandra and Zachary and david and troy and then I have gabriella and nick ok can you get my sister for me why because I want to talk to her sure I will go get her then I will be in the car ok Vanessa your sister wants to talk to you fine then she walk out ok I know what are you going to say that I should go back to Zac because of the kids and the history we have with each other right yes but why did you leave him in the first place because were fight morning noon and night so you just left well yes because I couldn't take it because I am scare that I was falling in love with him again why is that a bad thing well yes it would be ok Vanessa gabriella hudgens are you run away from love yes because I am scares that he would love me back why because we were not meant to be what are you talking about Vanessa ok gabby this was your life I am living because you think that me and Zac meant together because you has umm Vanessa I never tell you this but I could see the further and in it I could see you and Zac happy with 5 or 6 kids and would be married what so that is why I gave up my life to you but we are but you have 6 kids so part of it come true so you think I should just up Zac and kiss him and see if there is any sparks yes fine I will then Zac is sitting in the car but with the car door open Vanessa what are you going here have you finished talking while not quite ok what do you mea but he was count by Vanessa's lips she kiss him and they were getting right into it then she stop was about to walk off umm Vanessa what was that for just something I had to doing ok come and talk here she was in the backseat of the car now what was that about something that I needed to see if I still feel it and you do you then they were kiss oh Zac why are we coming back here because I want you and you want me why are you so sure Zachary because I never stop loving you oh Zac then they kiss again we get back to the kids sure bye sister see ya sister then they drove off vanessa i need your with what with this so she did help oh vanessa that feed so good oh baby i can't drive now why not because i have to have you now then Zac grab vanessa oh baby feel so oh yes honey give go oh yes Zac coming it going oh vanessa yes then she sick is dick again but she is back in her sit and Zac is diving honey yes sweet heart i have to stop why because we need to give your eye open and on the road and we if to back to the house and the kids we are home kids then they was a note saying if you want your kids back you have to ring your old boss and get him to give you the passwords to some of the city bank accounts ok we will ring them why now Zac I don't know I know Vanessa but if well want our kids back we to see if they can help but then mummy daddy what then out came Alexandra and david and Troy what how did you let away oh umm gabby was hiding us then she was about to hid Zachary and nick and herself but he got her and them so he got some of you but then he didn't know that you guys were hiding I am back oh no not you again what do you want troy well I want her and your kids well sorry but you can't have me our my kids said Vanessa why because I don't want you troy ok so you come back to life then you bother have 6 kids together but you are not married well we were but that didn't work so know troy be a good boy and give me my kids why because I said so well no then GABBY CAME IN OH OK HEY DICK HEAD THEN TURN AROUND TO SEE GABBY NO YES NOW IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY SISTER HER KIDS BACK I HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DO FIND BUT WHY DO YOU BOTHER HAVE TO HAVE SUCH CUTE KIDS umm troy they are cute is because their mother's are beautiful so the kids turn out pretty and hansom and his father is hansom ok here is your kids thank you why did you do it well because I thought if I get your kids from you find out why you bother love each other umm sorry but how did you know that oh umm I live not far from bother of you guys and I can hear you bother guys yelling when you guys lived in the same house and when are were fighting at her house ok umm thanks we think ok bye kids bye mister nice guys ok kids time for bed to mummy story sure sweetly ok what story to tell you guys umm the story of one boy and one girl that feeling in love by hate sure started when they work together and then they were put in a house to catch some bad guys then they found out that they were in love so they got married and they were blest with a baby then they fall out of love or so they thought she left but came back and her to him so the three of them lived happily ever after good night my angles night mummy they are went to sleep so went to cheek on the boys good night boys good night mummy then she went to cheek on the other two boys ok now david you have your teddy yes ok and troy you have your blanket yes ok good night boys good night mummy then she went to said good night to gabby good night gabby good night then she walk off to Zac ok do you want to said good night no why because I want you here Zachary what then she came I are a naughtily boy yes I am then he pulled her down how I got you and you are get out ha ha ha ha ha ha Zac you know I have to get out no you are not going anywhere until we wake up in morning fine you win ya now it is the morning hi mum oh hey gabby help me gabby no I am going let you go but Zac I need to the toile find but you have to come back fine so she went to the toile ok I am going to get the kids some food no then he grabbed Vanessa and pulled her on the bed and not let her go Zac no fine you leave me no choice she kiss but it was just to get out of his arm but she didn't want that anymore mum jumped off Zac yes the kids are hungry I am coming Alexandra then she walk out then gabriella came out of where she was ok there is something I don't want to see again ok honey what are you going oh umm I don't know and I can see that you and mum are back in love again what are you talking about gabby nothing dad then Vanessa came back honey you have get up why because your sons want you to take them to the park fine sweet heart bye gabby bye dad ok gabriella Alexandra eforn come down her and have your breakfast yes mum then Zac can down then he see Vanessa but Vanessa didn't see Zac so Zac went up to her you know you look so hot right now Zachary yes don't why not then he started to kiss her on the neck then was dancing with him behind her honey as much I love this you have to boys waiting fine but when I come back you are mine yes sir then he walk out ok boys lets go yes dad so they left ok what is it with you two nothing gabby now go eat your breakfast yes mum the her mobile goes off hello Vanessa oh Ashley what up not much what are you going I am looking after the girls why Zac take the boys to the park right so we came over sure ash cool ok people we are going to Vanessa umm Ashley yes who you are you talk to oh just the gang and their ok I will see you soon ok by then the doorbell goes so gabby goes hi oh hi then all the kids come hi people now you're the kids to the backyard ok then all the parents started to talk then Zac come home umm Vanessa yes why are there all these people here oh these are all my friends and their kids wife or husband ok I just want them go why because I said so fine the party popper yes I am sorry people my kids father wants you to go and no his not

my husband bye people Vanessa Zac come up here now ok by people ok I am coming now what did you want well what is started these morning Zachary what I don't know what I am going to do with you oh umm feed me love me and never leave me I don't know about that the Zac started to tickle her umm Vanessa yes Ashley oh hey Zac hi ash will you talk but you are getting off that easy oh I thought I could they kiss then he walk out ok kids what do you want make for lunch ok ash what is up ok when did you to get back to where you are now umm I don't know but why did you want to know. I just don't want you or him to hurt again ok now if that is your yes see later sure ok honey what have you done to the kids and the kitchen oh umm we were making lunch ok kids why don't you guys go and get changed and you come with me oh are you going to change me for me no I am going to stick you in the shower ok but if you come with me I will happy well sorry buddy but that is not going to happen anytime soon you are a big mean and who is a party popper now yes I am now go have a shower fine hey mum good you all clean yes mum ok now go in then and clean your mess yes mum good kids then Vanessa went to Zac and her room and she wanted to read a book then Zac came out with just a towel on now you are the tease wow Vanessa do you want me to have a heart attack ok and he got change now you go down there and help our kids help up the mess you help made fine but I will be back ok and I will be right here ok then he went down stairs ok kids how the clean going ok I guess are you come to help I sent down here to help by our lovely mother of yours ok so they all them are cleaning and Vanessa is on the phone with her mum yes mum I will bring the kid ok where are you going with our kids just one moment mum I am going to see my mum and see wants to see the kids ok I am allowed to come to wait hey mum I am allowed to bring the kids and someone else sure dear ok I have to go before I get attack ok bye Vanessa ok bye mum now I am going attack you now yes then she hang the phone ok did that sound like Zachary yes ok I just want to sure I will called her back but Zac need go to the toile ok then she walk off and then her goes off hello oh umm you are not Vanessa because I am not Vanessa Zachary what are you doing on my phone it just ring baby but I need go to the toile then I will be back umm who are you Zac ok bye here sweet heart then he walk out ok mum what did you want now I just want to know if that was Zac yes it was ok bye mum ok bye Vanessa you know you need to turn off the phone why is that because I want some time with me but that phone goes off fine it is off good girl. He kiss her and he as his hand going up and down her leg ok Vanessa if going do that you should knock your door great yes guys what can we do for you not us them ok kids what did you want Vanessa said then Zac goes no kids come back later and we will help you then Zachary Alexander ouch that hurt only my mum calls me that well sorry ok kids what can we help you with oh umm gabby goes oh I would like to a party ok next Zachary what Vanessa gabriella you are needy a teenage so be careful yes mum ok you is next I am said Alexandra ok what did you want to know oh umm am I allowed to sleepover at one of friends house's sure alex ok then you have Zac and david said they were next ok we want to know if we can go to the park sure ok cool did you want anything troy yes I want go to the movie ok here is some money for the movie now bye Zac said Zachary what ok kids you all have to be back hey at 9:00 pm yes but gabby yes you don't have come home until 11:30 pm ok now bye kids have fun we will ok then they walk out ok is that all ok I have a quested for you ok ash what is it ok why did you go to hating each other to loving each other umm Zac yes nessa I need go and get something to eat you can answer that ok fine good boy umm Ashley why did you do that for I don't ok I think we love each other because I think that I knew that gabby was Vanessa and I know some how that nessa was the got killed then I got a other chance with her I am very thankful for it and I knew we would get along sometime down the line ok dose that answer your question yes Zac does ok Vanessa yes Zachary come here now have you finish the story yes I have ok umm Ashley yes I don't want to be rode but ok you go oh ok sure thanks bye Ashley bye Zac and Vanessa now you are my prisoner yes Zachary I am your prisoner what are you going to do with me I going kiss you to death ok then Zac start to kiss Vanessa then they hear the front door slammed ok the kids are back fine good mum yes kids did you have fun yes mum we did ok and what did you do well I hold your mother prisoner but she got away because there was a slam of the front door sorry dad it's ok troy then they went to bed now you are my prisoner sure I am dear then Zac kiss her oh Zac oh Zachary that feel so good umm sweet heart we don't want to scare the kids know but you kiss feel so good on my neck on honey but I know where it is better oh no that there oh that feel so nice don't stop yes Zac then she took off his clothes oh sweet heart then she went down and started to suck his dick keep going yes vanessa oh yes oh yes but then she stop I want you inside me now ok sweet heart oh oh oh Zachary keep going yes yes yes oh oh oh vanessa and she wrapped her legs around Zac waist so he could go dipper yes hard and faster honey then they stop oh honey that was so much funny then vanessa was kissing Zac chest honey yes sweet heart do you love me yes I do ok vanessa yes know we not long just go back to get but I want you with me for now on so will you married me again and be my wife again Zachary yes thousand time yes then they kiss then they put covers over them and went to sleep then the kids came in and wake them up but they saw a ring on their mum's ring finger and there dad's arm around her body so they walk out and let them sleep but some of them didn't know what that means but they let them sleep and they all made their own breakfast and their lunches for school then Zac and vanessa woke up umm the kids are going late for school mum yes kids we had breakfast and made lunch so can we go to school ok honey yes sweet heart i have to take the kids to school but i will be back ok sweet heart i love you and i love you too she walk out ok kids in the car yes mum ok so she takes them to school and see her friend taylor hey tay oh hi ness ok kids i will see you after school ok mum they walk off ok taylor i have to go bye ok bye but then taylor saw the ring on her finger but didn't said anything then she walk off and called the guys yes taylor vanessa has ring on her finger and she going to get married who is going to get married umm Zac sorry but vanessa is getting married hey honey hi umm the guys thinks you're getting married what why do you think that because of the ring on your finger whatever i am going to lied down ok sweet heart ok what is up with you two unthing now why r you guys in my house umm we don't know then go bye then walk off.

Now it is two years later and Zac and vanessa are married again and they kids two more set of twins 2 girls and 2 boys and gabriella she had 5 kids three of them girls and two of them boys and Zachary he had 7 kids he had three girl and three boys and Alexandra she 8 kids she had five boys and three and david he 4 kids he had two and two girls and Troy he 9 kids he had five girls and four boys.

THE END


End file.
